Welcome To The Shinobi Group
by Anita-Chan
Summary: ¿Cuál es la peor humillación que puede recibir una mujer? Y ¿Si eres menor de edad? ¿Podrías salir adelante? Para Hinata estas cuestiones jamás le cruzaron por la cabeza pero solo basta un pequeño detonante para cambiarlo todo…Secretos, conflictos, alianzas, amistad, amor, dolor… ¡ADVERTENCIA! AU/VIOLACION
1. Chapter 1

¿Cuál es la peor humillación que puede recibir una mujer? Y ¿Si eres menor edad? ¿Podrías salir adelante? Para Hinata estas cuestiones jamás le cruzaron por la cabeza pero solo basta un pequeño detonante para cambiarlo todo…Secretos, conflictos, alianzas, amistad, amor, dolor… AU/VIOLACION

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Welcome To The Shinobi ****Group**

Capitulo 1

Un sencillo vestido blanco de vuelo que llegaba por encima de la rodilla, una linda chaqueta de mezclilla ceñida al cuerpo. Zapatos de correa rojos de tacón alto, un pequeño dije con la forma de _H _colgando de una delicada pulsera de oro en su mano derecha, maquillaje sencillo solo con un poco de mascara para pestañas y un labial traslucido para darle un discreto pero al mismo tiempo coqueto toque a los labios.

Para finalizar, un peinado ondulado muy natural en las puntas de su largo cabello azulado. Esa era la imagen que buscaba, una vez satisfecha con el resultado sonrió para sí misma frente al espejo mientras pensaba _¡Ya estoy lista!..._

Ella era Hinata Hyūga, una chica tímida y reservada de diecisiete años de edad, cabello negro azulado y unos enormes ojos perlados. Se la había pasado toda la tarde buscando la ropa más adecuada…o en otras palabras la más _"provocativa"_ que guardaba en su armario. Pero siendo sinceros Hinata no era del tipo de chicas que elegía prendas muy atrevidas, así que su intento de chica sexy y provocativa parecía más bien un atuendo cómodo y casual.

Aun así Hinata se sentía muy bien con su apariencia, sobre todo por esas altas zapatillas que su amiga Ino la había obligado a comprar en una de sus tantas salidas al centro comercial. Tomó su celular y caminó con cuidado hasta salir de su habitación y llegar a las escaleras.

—Te ves muy bien Hinata—al escuchar esa voz se detuvo de inmediato y buscó con la mirada a su querido primo que al igual que ella salía de su propia habitación. Su nombre era Neji, un año mayor que ella, de cabello largo y castaño. Al igual que Hinata compartía el mismo color de ojos perlados, en su frente tenía una marca de nacimiento con forma de equis misma razón por la que siempre usaba una banda negra, llevaba unos jeans azules y un chaqueta negra de cuero. Nada mal para un chico tan atractivo como Neji.

—Gracias Neji-nii-san— comenzó diciendo al tiempo que se disponía a bajar por las escaleras junto a su primo una vez que este estaba a su lado —Espero que logre impresio…!ah¡— en un descuido uno de sus tacones se había doblado haciéndola perder un poco el equilibrio, afortunadamente Neji estaba a su lado y la sostuvo antes de que terminara en el suelo.

—Hinata ¿Estás segura de que puedes caminar con esos zapatos? — Hinata sonrió algo nerviosa y después asintió frenéticamente —S-si nii-san e-es solo que pise mal—mintió de muy mala forma ya que Neji no le creyó en lo más minino sin mencionar que Hinata en su vida había usado zapatillas tan altas como las que ahora lucia.

De inmediato Hinata sintió la mirada de incredulidad de Neji y sin más remedio suspiro con resignación —E-es solo que…Ino-chan s-suele usar este tipo de zapatillas y…r-realmente me gu-gusta cómo se ven…a-así que pensé que podría usarlas hoy y sorprenderlas…—

Neji la observó por unos segundo sin expresión algunas mientras Hinata trataba de ocultar su pena por confesar sus intenciones —Solo procura no matarte en el intento—

—Lo intentare nii-san—respondió Hinata con una leve carcajada hasta que finalmente llegaron al recibidor de la casa.

Hinata y Neji vivían junto con Hiashi, padre de Hinata, un hombre alto y formal, muy parecido a Neji, desde el cabello hasta los ojos con excepción de que él no tenía ninguna marca de nacimiento. Y su pequeña hermana Hanabi, quien era la versión femenina de su padre y primo, pequeña y testaruda y cinco años menor que Hinata

Tanto Neji como Hinata asistían a la misma escuela, misma razón por la que siempre se les veía juntos. Pero ese día era un tanto diferente, ya que Hinata y sus amigas Sakura e Ino habían planeado una salida nocturna a un muy conocido club, mientras que Neji asistiría a una fiesta de cumpleaños de un compañero de su clase.

En un principio Hiashi se opuso rotundamente a la idea ya que era la primera salida nocturna de Hinata además de ser un hombre estricto y un poco sobreprotector. Pero gracias a la intervención de Neji Hiashi lo pensó de nuevo y accedió con la condición de que Neji dejará a Hinata en el club, después el se iría a la fiesta y finalmente ella regresaría con Ino y Sakura antes de media noche.

—Neji, Hinata ¿se irán ya? — desde un pequeño despacho salió aquella voz serena y un tanto fría—Si tío Hiashi, llegaremos a la hora indicada—Hiashi asintió ante aquella respuesta, no muy convencido de que fuera buena idea mientas que Hinata solo esperaba que no se arrepintiera de última hora.

—Hinata, si quieres regresar temprano puedes llamar he iré por ti—menciono este con la esperanza de que así lo hiciera o se arrepintiera de ir, pero Hinata solo sonrió y abrazo a su padre con cariño —Padre, estaré bien...solo estaremos unas pocas horas—Hiashi correspondió el abrazo con resignación, tenía que aceptarlo, su pequeña niña, ya no era tan pequeña.

—Está bien, como sea llévate el celular por si acaso…—

—Sí, lo llevo conmigo padre—

—Neji, asegúrate de dejarla en la entrada y procura llegar a tiempo a casa—

—No se preocupe Tío Hiashi así lo hare—

—Bien…¡Entonces váyanse de una vez antes de que me arrepienta!—Exclamo Hiashi antes de que los jóvenes asintieran con entusiasmo y salieran tan deprisa como los tacones de Hinata se los permitían. Una vez estando solo Hiashi regresó un poco preocupado a su despacho—Solo espero que a Hanabi no crezca tan rápido—…

…...

Hinata estaba más que feliz, había logrado evadir el obstáculo más grande, su querido padre sobreprotector. Ahora solo era cuestión de encontrarse con sus amigas y su magnífica noche empezaría. Tanto Ino como Sakura estudiaban el mismo salón que Hinata. Sakura siendo la alumna destacada, las mejores calificaciones y una belleza radiante, llevaba su rosado cabello corto, poseía unos grandes ojos verdes y era la única de las tres que había mantenido una relación, era una relación a distancia y lo ultimo que se supo fue que habían terminado hace poco por razones "personales", Sakura solía ser demasiado discreta en sus asuntos personales, por más que Ino le suplicara que les contara detalles sucios, jamás lo hacía inclusive el nombre era un total misterio. Su carácter solía ser dulce pero tenía un lado explosivo y algo agresivo cuando las cosas no salían como ella quería.

En cambio Ino era la típica chica linda y popular de la escuela, con su largo cabello rubio, ojos azules y esplendida figura, sin duda alguna se pensaría que no había quien se le resistiera…Bien, si lo había, y ese era el mismo Neji. Pero a ella no le importa ya que siempre que tenía oportunidad se le lanzaba encima y trataba de conquistarlo a su muy peculiar modo…

Pronto llegaron al lugar indicado, a pesar de ser un club de moda no estaba situado en la parte más segura de la cuidad. Neji estacionó el auto justo en frente del club en lo que esperaban que las amigas de Hinata aparecieran, la cita era a las diez en punto pero ya llevaban por lo menos quince minutos y aun no había señal de ellas.

—Nii-san…si quieres ir a tu fiesta puedes irte yo esperare a que llegue Ino y Sakura—pero Neji negó de inmediato —De ninguna manera Hinata, no estaría tranquilo si te dejo sola aquí—Aun así Hinata salió del auto deportivo de Neji provocando que este comenzara a quejarse por su acción.

—Hinata sube al auto, no te dej…—_Ring, ring _el celular de Neji sonó de improviso, buscó en su chaqueta, sacó el pequeño artefacto y respondió al instante, hubo un momento de silencio mientras escuchaba con atención. Frunció el ceño con descontento y después solo respondió —Bien…voy para allá—antes de colgar con brusquedad—Me necesitan en la fiesta…¿Segura que quieres quedarte aquí? —

—Si nii-san, vete con cuidado…estaré bien, Ino y Sakura no tardaran en llegar— Neji solo entrecerró los ojos, le mostró su celular dándole a entender que lo podía llamar por si lo necesitaba y sin decir nada más dio marcha en su auto para dejar sola a Hinata en aquel lugar.

10:34, era la hora que marcaba su celular y sus amigas no aparecían por ningún lugar. Estaba preocupada ¿Por qué no llegaban? Miraba una y otra vez a su alrededor buscando algún indicio de ellas pero nada, _tal vez no vendrán..., _pensaba para sí, incluso estaba pensando en llamarle a su padre cuando de pronto su celular sonó —¡Sakura! —exclamo Hinata al tiempo que contestaba la llamada.

— _¿Hinata? —_

— ¡Sí! Sakura ¿En donde están? Las he estado esperando—

—_Lo siento Hinata, pero Ino se accidentó—_

— ¡Ino!… ¿Cómo esta ella? —

—_No te preocupes ya está bien, la muy tonta se cayó de las escaleras por usar sus preciados tacones y se disloco un tobillo. La tuve que llevar a un hospital y hasta ahora tuve tiempo de contactarte—_

—P-pero… ¿Ya se encuentra bien? —

—_Sí, no te preocupes, está más angustiada por qué no podrá salir hoy…ya la conoces…Hinata, tengo que dejarte mi crédito no es mucho—_

—Muy bien Sakura, por favor avísame como sigue Ino—

—_Claro, hasta luego Hinata y de nuevo discúlpanos te prometo que te lo recompensaremos… ¿Tienes en que regresar?—_

—Descuida Sakura, le llamare a Neji-nii-san para que venga por mí…—

—_De acuerdo, eso me tranquiliza..._—

—Adiós, Sakura…—

Colgó el teléfono y suspiro, en definitiva aquello no estaba en sus planes. Estar sola en una calle poco segura fuera de una ruidosa discoteca y usando ropa poco común para ella, no le parecía bien por donde lo mirara y al parecer el tiempo tampoco quería estar de su lado ya que la suave ventisca que anteriormente la rodeaba comenzaba a soplar con más y más fuerza, se aproximaba una tormenta.

Sin más remedio tomó su celular y buscó el número de su padre entre sus contactos, observo el aparato por unos segundos y después lo volvió a guardar. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser tomar un taxi? Pensó para sí misma. Neji tampoco era una opción, no quería molestarlo al sacarlo de su fiesta. Y pensándolo bien, así podría demostrarle a su padre que bien podría valerse por si misma.

Tomada la decisión se acercó a la banqueta y espero por un momento por si algún taxi pasaba por ahí, pasaron ciertos minutos y nada. Observo su celular, 10:56, ya había esperado demasiado y sus tacones ya la molestaban un poco, además de que la lluvia comenzaba a sentirse dejando caer dispersas gotitas de agua. _Tal vez si me voy a un lugar más concurrido tenga más suerte_, se dijo a si misma al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar,

Comenzó a divagan un poco en sus pensares, ¿Cómo estaría Ino? Estaba un tanto preocupada por su amiga y también tenía que admitir que estaba un poco decepcionada. Realmente quería divertirse esa noche con ellas, lo habían planeado todo con tanto entusiasmo para nada.

Paso algunas cuantas cuadras sin prestar demasiada atención en su alrededor hasta que el sonido de un auto pasando muy rápido la regresó a la realidad, sin dejar de caminar observo con cautela que la calle se veía mas y mas tenebrosa ya que los postes de luz eran cada vez mas discontinuos entre si dándole un aire lúgubre al lugar, edificios viejos y descuidados, moteles baratos y algunos bares dispersos de mala presentación. Con cada paso que daba el lugar se hacía más y más desolado y oscuro. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, la lluvia amenazaba con caer sin piedad y alguno que otro trueno hacía eco aumentando aun mas su nerviosismo. Cuando de pronto la única fuente de luz que la iluminaba se apagó por la nada dejándola casi en penumbras.

—Esta fue una mala idea…—repetía una y otra vez en un murmullo, lo mejor sería regresar y llamarle a su padre, así el estaría feliz y ella a salvo.

¡Paff! Un fuerte sonido se escuchó detrás de ella haciéndola girar al instante, mantuvo el aliento expectante hasta que logro distinguir lo que pasaba. Un hombre, tal vez joven tal vez no, estaba demasiado oscuro para poder distinguir cualquier facción, se levantaba tambaleante de entre algunos recipientes de basura. Al parecer estaba ebrio y había caído ahí por la falta de coordinación de sus piernas ya que no podía mantener una postura estable sin trastabillar un poco, De pronto el sujeto pareció notar su presencia, parecía mantener su atención en ella causando que un escalofrió le recorriera la espina dorsal de una manera infernal —¿Shion…?—

¿Shion? Lo había dicho con una voz tan ahogada que casi parecía hablar guturalmente, al parecer la estaba confundiendo y si ese era el caso entonces no quería formar parte de ello. Lentamente comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás, quería alejarse lo suficiente de ese sujeto para poder correr, o por lo menos intérnalo sin llamar demasiado la atención con el irritante sonido de sus tacones. ¡Cuánto los odiaba en ese momento!

—Shion…—De nuevo la llamo solo que esta vez acercándose a ella con movimientos torpes, rápidamente giró sobre si y corrió tan rápido como sus infernales tacones se lo permitieron, intentaría llegar hasta la siguiente calle y ahí daría vuelta para regresar por la calle contigua al club. Por lo menos en el club habría más gente y el guardia del lugar la podría auxiliar— ¡Ahí esta! — se dijo aliviada al ver la desviación de la calle y sin perder tiempo giró rápidamente para perder al sujeto, no estaba segura de que aun estuviera detrás de ella pero no se quedaría ahí para averiguarlo, enseguida sacó su celular dispuesta a marcar al departamento de policía si era necesario cuando—¡¿Qué?! —eso no podía ser cierto, había entrado a un callejón sin salida ¿cómo era eso posible? Rápidamente dio la vuelta, trataría de llegar de nuevo a la calle principal y esta vez sí llegar a la calle deseada, dio unos cuantos pasos con la respiración agitada cuando…

—Shion…— Estaba ahí parado entre la oscuridad, asechándola. No lograba ver bien a su alrededor ni siquiera podía distinguir las facciones o ropas de ese sujeto y tontamente había soltado su celular ¡Que estúpida! como había entrado ahí, intento buscar su celular con la mirada pero no lo veía por ningún lugar además de que no quería descuidarse de ese sujeto. Un relámpago centello en cielo pero ni así lograba ver nada más que la silueta borrosa y vacilante del hombre y como si de una broma se tratara la lluvia comenzó a caer con toda su fuerza.

No podía quedarse ahí, por más que lo deseara nadie vendría en su ayuda. La única manera de Salir de ahí era afrontándolo, así que tomó aire para darse valor y con paso decidido caminó esperando pasar lo más alejada de él con la ilusión de que la dejara irse tranquilamente, en cuanto se acercaba parecía que el sujeto se había quedado inmóvil ya que no movía ni un solo musculo pero aun no podía confiarse, siguió andando sin detenerse cuando este la tomó de un brazo atrayéndola hasta él, la acción fue tan repentina que ni siquiera logró reaccionar, de un momento a otro se encontraba frente a frente con aquel extraño—¿C-cómo pudiste…hacerme esto? —

De nueva cuenta las palabras que salían de ese sujeto se desentonaban ante su estado haciéndola reaccionar—¡N-No! ¡Suéltame! —comenzó a gritar una y otra vez pero el sujeto parecía sordo ante sus suplicas tan solo la sujetaba con fuerza de sus muñecas, la lluvia seguía cayendo tan fuerte y los torrentosos chubascos de agua resbalaban por sus caras sin mesura. Comenzó a forcejear intentando luchar en contra de aquel agarre removiéndose con todas sus fuerzas, pero el hombre era muy fuerte y por más que intentaba no lograba zafarse ni un ápice de él.

¿Qué debía hacer? El miedo la estaba dominando, miles de pensamientos iban y venían en su cabeza pensando en lo peor que podría sucederle ¿Qué pensaba hacer este hombre? ¿Por qué a ella? No tenía sentido nada de lo que estaba pasando, nada…— ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué lo hiciste? —escuchó decir al sujeto levemente entre sus propias suplicas, con su voz ahogada en el alcohol arrastrando con odio cada palabra. Se quedó callada e inmóvil sin saber que hacer ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Y de nuevo lo escuchó, repetía una y otra vez cada vez subiendo el tono de su voz arisca —N-no sé de qué me hablas… ¡Ya suéltame!—

—¡Solo eres una zorra! —la tomo con furia y la arrojo al suela con tanta brusquedad haciendo que callera de espaldas en el sucio lugar y antes de que pudiera reaccionar el sujeto ya se encontraba encima de ella forzándola a dejar de moverse, el pánico la invadió, y con toda su voluntad siguió peleando, golpeando y tratando de arañar cada parte que estaba a su alcance. Pero este le sujetaba las manos imposibilitando cualquier contacto, Intentaba ponerse en pie o por lo menos arrastrarse fuera de su alcance pero esos malditos tacones, cada vez que intentaba apoyarse en ellos se resbalaban con el agua y lodo que se había formado imposibilitando cualquier acción —¡¿Por qué solo con él?! — Gritó con furia el sujeto —Si fuiste tan puta como para revolcarte con otro…¿Por qué no conmigo también? —la tomó del cuello de su vestido y jalándolo con brusquedad rasgo la prenda dejando sus sostén a la vista, los gritos de desesperación de Hinata no tardaron en salir, se removía con desesperación intentando liberarse cuando logró acertar algunos golpes en el rostro de aquel hombre, cerca de su cuello y pecho haciendo que aflojara el agarre pero su pulsera de oro con el dije se atoró entre las ropas del sujeto quedando prendida de estas—¡¿Por qué me rechazas?! — se alejo con brusquedad y…

Nada…por un momento no siento absolutamente nada…

La había golpeado con una fuerza brutal justo en el rostro dejándola tan aturdida que por un momento dejo de sentir, de pronto ni las gotas de agua que se aglomeraban en su rostro fundiéndose con sus lagrimas la molestaron. Nada…

Movió sus manos aturdidas aun intentando alejarlo pero el golpe había sido tan fuerte que le costaba enfocar bien a su atacante, sentía sus labios arder y sin darse cuenta había comenzado a sangrar. Todo dio vueltas, por donde quiera que mirara no veía nada más que oscuridad hasta que los bruscos movientes la llevaron de vuelta a su pesadilla. Su sostén había sido arrancado al igual que la parte superior de su vestido y las manos de aquel hombre recorrían sin mesura todo su cuerpo. Su asqueroso toque, su repulsivo aliento a alcohol, su sola presencia…

Le repudiaba, lo odiaba, se odiaba…

Se odiaba por ser débil, por ser tan estúpida, por estar ahí…cada parte de ella gritaba en un silencio mortal y tortuoso, ya no gritaba, había dejado de gritar, de forcejear, de intentar salir de aquella tortura. Por más que intentaba no podía hacerlo, no podía hacer nada, nada excepto aferrar con fuerza los hombros de ese hombre encajando sus uñas con tanto odio que traspasaban su piel dejando pequeñas marcas.

Su falda estaba alzada, su ropa interior ya era inexistente, sus piernas fueron forzadas a abrirse y entonces lo más infame que paso por su mente…ocurrió…

No gritó, ni una sola lágrima salió, el dolor la consumía en lo más sagrado de su cuerpo y aun así no lo mostró. No podía hacerlo, no podía, no podía gritar a pesar de que lo deseaba con todo su ser, no podía llorar a pesar de que su corazón se hacía añicos junto con su cuerpo, ¡Nada! solo aferrarse a ese hombre encajando sus uñas con todo el odio y repugnancia que sentía haciéndolo sangrar al desgarrar la piel de esa zona. Pero no paró, continuó con su cometido, saciándose en su ser sin piedad alguna, dejando escapar sonido de mera satisfacción…

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba de esa manera? No lo sabía y no le importaba, estaba hecho, había perdido su virginidad a manos de un depravado en contra de su voluntad en el peor de los escenarios posibles. ¿Y si decidía matarla después? Tal vez si…y le estaría haciendo un favor, al menos no tendría que vivir soportando esa herida el resto de su vida…

Paró sus embestidas al terminar en ella, se levantó tan rápido como pudo y la observó, por un momento Hinata pensó en su final ¿Cómo sería? Fuera como fuera solo esperaba que fuera rápido, pero el sujeto solo levantó las manos hasta su cabeza como si se acabara de dar cuenta de la bajeza que hizo y dando la media vuelta salió huyendo del lugar perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Hinata no reaccionaba, no se movía, la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre su cuerpo maltrecho, respirando con dificultad por el agua y por sus propias lágrimas. Cuando todo en ella reaccionó…

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sacando toda la frustración, la rabia contenida que se había negado a salir hasta entonces. Se levantó como pudo quedando en cuclillas sobre el asfalto y lloró, grito, sacó todo lo que pudo. Pero eso no cambiaría nada, aquella noche quedaría tatuada en su recuerdo para siempre…

_Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 2

Hiashi caminaba de un lado a otro en su despacho, desde que su hija y sobrino se fueron no dejaba de sentir aquella extraña opresión en el pecho. Estuvo tentado a llamarles pero se recordaba a si mismo que era solo porque no estaba acostumbrado a que su pequeña niña saliera de noche ¡Pero no servía de nada! Ahí seguía esa molesta sensación sin mencionar que ya pasaban de las doce, ¡Al demonio con la espera! Fue hasta su escritorio y levantando el auricular, marcó al número de Hinata, _uno, dos, tres…_timbre tras timbre y Hinata no contestaba.

Volvió a marcar y lo mismo sucedió, ahora el hombre estaba en pánico, marcó nuevamente y espero a que su sobrino le contestara.

— _¿Tío?_ —

—Neji ¿Sabes algo de Hinata? —

— _¿De Hinata? No, desde que la deje en el club no he hablado con ella… ¿Pasa algo malo? —_

—No…es solo que estoy preocupado, recién le marque y no me contestó…—

—_Tal vez la música este demasiado fuerte y por eso no contesta—_

—Si…tal vez tengas razón…Pero ya debería de estar aquí—

—_Descuide le llamare a una de sus amigas para que se sienta más tranquilo, tal vez ni siquiera se han dado cuenta que se les terminó el tiempo—_

Dicho esto Hiashi colgó el auricular y espero muy intranquilo la llamada de Neji, mientras tanto, Neji se despedía de sus compañeros, la había pasado bien a pesar de la lluvia y de que lo hicieron llegar a tiempo con engaños. Diciéndole que uno de los chicos se había accidentado y necesitaban llevarlo urgentemente con un medico y ya que solo Neji contaba con auto…

Ni hablar, subió a su auto y arrancó sobre el pavimento mojado. Tomó su celular y buscó el numero de alguna de las chicas, el primero fue el de Hinata pero lo pasó de largo pensando que Hiashi estaría marcando de nuevo, después Ino…!No! la paso aun mas rápido, esa chica no dejaba de acosarlo y con una llamada suya…no quería imaginar lo que le pasaría por la mente a esa chica. Y al final Sakura, marcó el número y espero.

—_¿Si? —_

—Buenas noches Sakura soy Neji, disculpa la molestia pero ¿Podrías pasarme a Hinata? —

—_¿Hinata?...ella no está con nosotras, estoy en casa de Ino porque se accidentó. Hable con ella y me dijo que te llamaría a ti para que fueras por ella—_

—¿Hace cuanto fue eso? —

—_Desde hace como dos horas—_

—¡¿Dos horas?! —

—_Neji ya me asustaste, ¿Hinata no te llamó? —_

—No…Y no contesta su celular…lo siento Sakura pero tengo que irme—

—_Está bien, avísame cuando la localicen—_

De inmediato Neji colgó el celular y aceleró tanto como pudo, no tardo en llegar a la mansión Hyūga entrando a toda prisa —¡Tio Hiashi! ¿Ya sabe algo de Hinata? —

Tan pronto como salieron las palabras de Neji, Hiashi salió a su encuentro—No, ¿Hablaste con sus amigas? —

—Sí, pero no saben de ella desde hace dos horas—De inmediato Hiashi se altero y dando grandes zancadas llegó hasta la puerta —Vamos, iremos a ese lugar a buscarla— ambos hombres subieron al auto y se fueron a toda velocidad.

Llegaron tan pronto como les fue posible, pero no había señas de Hinata. Neji comenzó a buscar un lugar donde estacionarse para poder entrar y buscarla dentro del club, mientras seguía intentando localizarla con su celular, esperando que contestara, ya estaba por el último timbre cuando…

—_Nii…san_—

—Hinata ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? — de inmediato Neji detuvo el auto a mitad de calle

—_Nii…san_…—

—Hinata ¡Dime en dónde estás!— Neji comenzaba a desesperase, no se escuchaba bien, lo presentía, algo le había ocurrido, algo grave…

—_N-no lo sé…solo camine…y ter-termine en un callejón…_—de inmediato Neji aceleró de nuevo el auto, por lo menos sabía que no se encontraba lejos —Neji ¿Qué ocurre? — Hiashi no soportaba aquella situación, necesitaba encontrar a su hija —No lo sé, solo dice que está en un callejón— ambos hombre buscaron con la mirada cualquier indicio, solo encontrando calles oscuras — ¡Ahí hay uno¡ —grito Neji, estaba tan oscuro que fue casi milagroso que Neji pudiera verlo, dio la vuelta y entro al callejón con todo y auto para iluminar el lugar. Ambos hombres bajaron del auto con rapidez y buscaron con la mirada, encontrando basura regada, grafitis ofensivos en las paredes, una reja mal colocada cerca de algunos botes de basura y un pequeño bulto en una esquina — ¡Hinata! —Neji corrió hacia ella con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente, tenía miedo de llegar, algo no estaba bien, ella estaba mal…

—Hinata…—La sola imagen lo quebró, ahí con las piernas abrazadas, la cara oculta entre sus rodillas, temblando frenéticamente y con la ropa totalmente desgarrada se encontraba ella —Hinata…¿Qué fue l..—Neji intentó tocarla extendiendo su mano hasta rosar con su brazo.

—¡N-no!... —gritó aterrorizada al tiempo que intentaba hundirse mas en aquella sucia esquina—Hinata…soy yo Neji…—poco a poco la pequeña e indefensa figura comenzó a tranquilizarse, dejo de temblar un poco y con precaución se separo de su escondite, lentamente enfocó sus grisáceos ojos en él —Hinata…—No lo soportaba, sabía a la perfección lo que le ocurrió y ver su rostro golpeado…lo desquició, de solo pensar en la brutalidad con la que la trataron, pensar en que ella rogaba y pedía ser liberada, de que alguien la ayudara pero ¡No! ¡El no estaba ahí para protegerla! La rabia lo invadió y cerrando su puño golpeó con fuerza la pared contigua, casi al grado de rompérsela en pedazos.

—Neji…no tiene caso…—Hiashi se acercó hasta donde estaba su hija, estaba destrozado, la impotencia que sentía era lo peor que jamás había experimentado, se incoó frente a ella abrazándola y sin poder evitarlo, lloró —Perdóname…perdóname por no protegerte… — el llanto de Hiashi rompió el abrumador silencio dejando sin habla a Neji, pero Hinata no podía soportarlo, a pesar de estar en los brazos de su padre Hinata trataba de alejarse, intentaba quitarlo aplicando presión en su pecho tratando con todas sus fuerzas el no gritar por sentir la presencia masculina tocándola. Al sentir su toque la asqueaba, era su padre pero no podía evitar sentir miedo y repulsión.

Hiashi la soltó de inmediato al sentir su incomodidad y Neji no dudo en quitarse la chaqueta y ponérsela encima, se acercó a ella y aun sintiendo su rechazo la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta su auto. Verla de cerca era peor, ahora distinguía mejor su rostro mal herido, los pequeños moretones que sobresalían en su piel expuesta y su vestido blanco hecho trizas. La rabia lo carcomía por dentro pero tenía que tranquilizarse por ahora lo importante era llevar a Hinata con un medico…

….

Había pasado más de quince días desde que aquello ocurrió, pero para Hinata era como si acabara de suceder. No comía bien, no dormía, no salía de su habitación, simplemente dejo de ser ella…había dejado de comunicarse con sus amigas pidiéndole a Neji que no les dijera nada, es más que mintiera en su ubicación si era necesario pero que no la buscaran más. Su pequeño mundo de sonrisas y felicidad había sido deshecho y corrompido por un enorme dolor que llevaría para siempre en su corazón. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si cada vez que se miraba al espejo, veía su rostro ensombrecido por aquel hematoma en su pómulo izquierdo, su labio inferior hinchado y zurcido, ¿Cómo?, si cada vez que veía su cuerpo veía las marcas de los bruscos toques por los que fue sometida. Si cada noche despertaba gritando y llorando por los recuerdos ¿Cómo?...

—Hinata…tenemos que hablar…— aquellas palabras la sacaron de su ensoñación, se encontraba de nueva cuenta en el hospital, solo había ido para quitarse las puntadas del labio inferior pero la doctora los citó en su oficina y ahora se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio de la doctora a cargo junto con su padre.

—Es una pena…pero el motivo por el que los cite es…—vacilo la doctora antes de continuar —Hinata, cuando llegaste te hicimos pruebas por si te contagiaste de algunas Enfermedades de Transmisión Sexual…afortunadamente ese no fue el caso…pero…—

Otro silencio incomodo—El protocolo nos obliga a hacerte…pruebas de embarazo y…Hinata—

¿Era una broma…cierto? No estaba pasando…estaba soñando, aun seguía en una pesadilla y no podía despertar…no podía ser cierto ¡NO!...

—Estas embarazada…—

¿Embarazada?...la frase se repitió con un tortuoso eco de fondo en su cabeza, su estomago dio un vuelco y sus parpados se abrieron a más no poder. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo actuar? ¿Qué decir? estaba un shock total. Ella tan solo era una estudiante de diecisiete años quien debería estar disfrutando la racha final de sus vacaciones de verano ¿Cómo regresaría a la escuela con un embarazo?

Hiashi se levantó tan rápido como pudo caminando en círculos exagerados— ¿Existe alguna forma de impedirlo? —Hinata lo observó con asombro ¿Hablaba en serio? inconscientemente se llevó ambas manos al estomago sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Debido a la forma en la que lo concibió…está en su derecho de exigir un aborto…—ante aquella declaración la perturbada mirada de Hinata se enfocó en la doctora, cuando Hiashi volvió a hablar—Que sea lo más pronto posible…—

— ¡No!... —La suave voz de la chica se dejo escuchar logrando que tanto la doctora como Hiashi la observaran intrigados, mientras ella solo se encogía de hombros en su asiento —No…quiero abortar…—

—Pero hija… ¡eres muy joven para ser madre! —

— ¡Pero él no tiene la culpa!...Yo…no quiero asesinarlo —

Hubo un momento de silencio donde los presentes observaban a la frágil chica que temblaba en su lugar—Yo…D-dejare la escuela y…trabajare para mantenerlo…— sus voz comenzaba a quebrarse, no era nada fácil decir aquellas palabras. Aunque quisiera, no podía regresar a su escuela, la expulsarían si se enteraban…

—De ninguna manera…por eso tienes a tu familia—Hiashi se acercó a ella con aire protector, colocando su mano sobre la azulina cabeza —Pe-pero no podre regresar a la e-escuela…no me permitirían ir…embarazada…—

—No te preocupes Hinata, Déjamelo a mi—

…

Miró por la ventanilla del auto, viendo como el inmenso mar la saludaba con su sutil movimiento. Ya no estaban en su hogar. Aun no podía creer lo que pasaba, cerró los ojos con pesadez ¿Había tomado la decisión correcta?

Se abrazó a si misma rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su estomago aun plano y sonrió, Si bien, pensar que sería madre soltera la aterraba no podía evitar sonreír al saber que pronto tendría a una pequeña creatura dependiendo de ella. Siempre le habían gustado los niños, jamás pasó por su cabeza que ese sería el modo en el que lo obtendría. Pero no podía dejarse caer aunque aun le doliera y le revolviera las entrañas pensar en ello…

Iban con rumbo a la cuidad de La Hoja, ya que ahí es donde Hiashi había crecido en una pintoresca casa cerca del mar. Hiashi conocía a la directora de una academia de la cuidad, la cual estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos con su situación. Se sentía culpable ya que por ella todos tendrían que adaptarse a un nuevo lugar, tanto Neji como Hanabi le aseguraron que no había problema, que todo lo hacían por su bien y que ya les hacía falta un cambio…claro que Hinata no les creyó nada y seguía sintiéndose culpable…

Después de un largo viaje llegaron a su destino, una hermosa casa de dos pisos, amplia y con un gran jardín y lo mejor de todo, era la vista…justo al lado del enrome mar azul ¡Era simplemente hermoso!

Por dentro era otra versión, ya que el toque modernista y lujoso resaltaba en cada una de las habitaciones pero lo que más amaba era la foto familiar del recibidor. Su padre Hiashi al lado de su madre Oboro, su tío Hizashi junto a su esposa y tía Hanna, Neji, Hanabi y ella sentados en el piso con caras sonrientes…Aun recordaba esos momentos…

….

Una semana después ya estaban instalados, preparados y mas que listos para afrontar los retos de su nueva vida. Y esa mañana comenzaba una de las más difíciles, comenzaban sus clases en la academia Konoha….

_Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 3

Una falda de tablones negra con estampado escoses en color rojo, una blusa blanca escolar de botones, por encima un saco negro bordado con rojo en las orillas, con el logo de la escuela al costado izquierdo, le quedaba enorme ya que era tres tallas más grande de lo que debería ser, un moño moderado en color rojo a base de corbatín, un par de calcetas blancas escolares y unos cómodos zapatos negros.

Ese era su nuevo uniforme, si bien estaba acostumbrada a usar ropa holgada. Ese saco no ayudaba en nada, la hacía lucir cuadrada y sin forma pero ese era el punto, ocultar desde el principio su barriga para evitar sospechas. Dos meses exactamente desde aquel desagradable incidente, aun tenia pequeñas marcas en su cuerpo y tenía una pequeña cicatriz por debajo de su labio pero era casi invisible. Nada que un poco de maquillaje no pudiera ocultar, termino de cepillar su cabello dejándolo suelto y salió de su nueva habitación para encontrarse con el resto de su familia.

Neji también llevaba su uniforme…solo que a él, le quedaba de maravilla. Era igual que el de Hinata con la excepción de que usaba pantalones negros y en vez del moño rojo una corbata del mismo color. Perfecto para él ya que combinaba con su usual vendaje negro de siempre.

Hanabi por su parte, llevaba una falda lisa en color verde con un cómodo chaleco escolar en el mismo color, zapatos negros y calcetas escolares. Al ser más pequeña, asistiría a una escuela diferente. Tendrían que esforzarse pues ya había perdido dos semanas de clases por la mudanza, pero no sería difícil, la familia Hyūga siempre resaltaba por tener las mejores calificaciones.

Pronto llegó la hora de partir y Hiashi se despidió de ellos deseándoles lo mejor, no sin antes recordarles a Neji y a Hinata que tenían que ir a presentarse con la directora Tsunade…

Llegaron a la prestigiosa Academia Konoha, un gran establecimiento con numerosos edificios de grandes proporciones, canchas deportivas, lugares recreativos y un sin número de estudiantes que entraban y salían.

Entraron en el estacionamiento y Neji estacionó su flamante auto rojo en un lugar vacio, no sin antes notar que no era el único en la escuela con gustos tan refinados en autos al ver dos flamantes autos estacionados uno al lado del otro en la zona de estudiantes.

Sin tomarle importancia al asunto, decidieron ir directamente con la directora. Entraron al edificio principal y de inmediato llamaron la atención de los demás, en realidad Hinata estaba acostumbrado a ello debido a que sus ojos no eran muy comunes, además de que Neji siempre llamaba la atención de las chicas.

Para alivio de Hinata pronto llegaron al lugar deseado, una gran oficina con cuatro escritorios vacios y un estante alto en donde se veía la cabeza de una mujer viendo de aquí para allá al revisar unos cuantos papeles. Se acercaron a ella pero de lo ocupada que estaba ni cuenta se daba, Neji carraspeó un poco y de ese modo la mujer los notó.

—Buenos días chicos ¿Los puedo ayudar en algo? —

—Buscamos a Tsunade-sama—

—mmmm….¡Oh! supongo que ustedes son lo Hyūga—de inmediato ambos chicos asintieron y fueron guiados hasta el fondo del salón por la mujer hasta una puerta cerrada con la palabra _,DIRECTORA, _grabada en el frente.

—Tsunade-sama, los chicos Hyūga han llegado—

—Hazlos pasar Shizune— una voz potente se dejó escuchar, ambos chicos entraron en seguida encontrando a una mujer rubia de ojos castaños sentada detrás de un imponente escritorio lleno de papeles.

Al instante la mujer de cabello negro cerró la puerta dejándolos a solas con Tsunade —Así que ustedes son los hijos de Hiashi y Hizashi Hyūga…si son igualitos— sonrío un poco antes de continuar —Sus padres también estudiaron aquí cuando yo solo era ayudante de enfermería…—

—No lo sabía…—Mencionó Neji ganándose la atención de la mujer —Eran muy buenos amigos de mi hermano…— dijo finalmente antes de cambiar su semblante por uno más.

—Bien, los cite aquí para explicarles lo que haremos. Hinata, estoy enterada de lo que te pasó y entiendo que tal vez sea muy difícil para ti pero te daremos todo el apoyo posible. La enfermera de la escuela Kurenai, también está enterada y estará al pendiente de tu salud. Shizune mi asistente y yo tenemos conocimientos en medicina así que si Kurenai no está disponible puedes acudir a nosotras…Hinata, y no te preocupes, cuentas con nuestra total discreción ninguna de nosotras dirá nada—

Hinata agradeció la generosidad de Tsunade y habiendo recalcado ciertos asuntos más fueron guiados por Shizune a sus respectivos salones. No sin antes pasar por la enfermería y sus propios casilleros para conocer su ubicación, dieron algunos cuantos pasos más y no tardaron en llegar a su destino—Neji-kun— este será tu salón de clases, permite anunciarte— Shizune entró y llamó al profesor, un hombre alto de peinado extravagante y cejas prominentes, vestía un espantoso traje verde a rayas y se contoneaba con aires de superioridad —Shizune-san ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —

—Gai-Sensei solo traigo conmigo a Neji Hyūga el nuevo estudiante—

—Ohhh mentes nuevas ¡Pasa muchacho! Te presentare con los demás— seguido de eso Neji suspiro un tanto agobiado y sin más opción entró, no tardo en escucharse la respuesta por parte de los alumnos. Y entonces el nerviosismo comenzó a salir ¿Cómo la recibirían a ella? ¿Qué clase de estudiantes la acompañarían? Y la mas estresante ¿Estaría rodeada de hombres?—Bien Hinata-Chan es tu turno— caminaron por unos cuantos pasillos mas y subieron a la parte alta del edificio hasta llegar a uno de los salones del fondo.

—Esta será tu clase— dicho esto Shizune sonrió y llamó al profesor encargado, un hombre de piel morena salió, peinaba su cabello en una coleta alta y en su rostro resaltaba una prominente cicatriz que le atravesaba la nariz —Iruka-Sensei ella es Hinata Hyūga, nueva alumna—

—Con que nueva alumna, mi nombre es Iruka, seré tu profesor de literatura—Iruka extendió su mano para estrechar la de Hinata pero la chica no le respondió, en vez de eso se alejó un poco e hizo una pequeña reverencia —un gusto conocerlo Iruka-Sensei—

No quería ser grosera pero, desde ese día el contacto con los hombres le resultaba tan difícil. Una sensación extraña la recorría al sentir cualquier tipo de contacto, ya sea un saludo, un abrazo o un simple rose accidental. Simplemente la alteraba, dejándola a la defensiva en todo momento. Incluso en los primeros días le resultaba extremadamente difícil tolerar la cercanía de su padre y de Neji, pero la paciencia y amor que le profesaban la habían ayudado a superarlo un poco, al menos con ellos se sentía segura…

Iruka solo sonrió quitándole importancia, abrió la puerta un poco más para invitar a Hinata a pasar, su corazón comenzó a latir como loco, realmente estaba aterrada. ¿Cómo le iría en este nuevo mundo al que estaba entrado?

— ¡Muchachos! Pongan atención ella es Hinata Hyūga y estará con ustedes de ahora en adelante, sean amables con ella— de inmediato todas las miradas se fijaron en ella, cada uno de de los alumnos escudriñaba cada detalle de su persona haciéndola sonrojar. Con lo poco que pudo ver, noto que la mayoría de los chicos se sentaban del lado izquierdo y el último lugar de la penúltima fila estaba desocupado. _Esto no está pasando, _se dijo mentalmente. Terminaría sentada en la zona más intolerable para ella. Estaba más que nerviosa, esperaba que su cuerpo no reaccionara por estar ahí, cuando un extraño escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. De entre todas las miradas una llamó su atención...

Justo al lado del asiento vacío, exactamente en la esquina, estaba sentado un chico rubio, sus ojos azules se clavaban en ella haciéndola sentir incomoda. La miraba con intensa curiosidad, como si quisiera descifrar algo en ella. No pudo evitar notar unas peculiares marcas en sus cachetes que lo hacían lucir un poco zorruno, pero lo que más la alteraba era esa mirada ¿Por qué la miraba así?

—Hinata puedes sentarte en ese asiento vacío— Dijo Iruka señalando precisamente ese lugar con su mano derecha al tiempo que colocaba la otra sobre el hombro de Hinata para hacerla caminar, pero al momento de rozarla un escalofrió la recorrió por completo y dando un paso exagerado se alejó de él mirándolo con expresión histérica. Tan pronto como lo hizo una chispa de razón cruzó por su cabeza ¿Qué estaba haciendo? pidió disculpas y tornándose más roja de lo que ya estaba caminó con pasos rápidos hasta su nuevo lugar sin mirar si quieras a su compañeros.

Sentía que su cara ardía, no podía creer que había actuado así en frente de toda la clase y para empeorar la situación ese chico la seguía mirando con intensidad…

Rápidamente se sentó con nerviosismo, esperando que ya nadie recordara su extraño comportamiento, afortunadamente Iruka siguió con su clase sin tomar en cuenta lo sucedido. Pero ese chico no, aun sentía su mirada clavada en ella, intentó ver de reojo para asegurase si estaba en lo correcto y de inmediato el destellante azul de sus ojos fue lo primero que visualizó haciendo que respingara un poco en su lugar volviendo de inmediato la mirada al frente. Cada vez sentía que la sangre se aglomeraba más y más en sus mejillas, sus manos le sudaban y aquella desagradable sensación de rechazo la consumía. De nuevo la curiosidad le ganó y otra vez intentó visualizarlo pero el chico ya no la miraba, ahora solo mentía su vista fija en sus puños cerrados.

Eso la tranquilizo un poco, pero la sola presencia de ese muchacho la desconcertaba, la hacía sentir mal, ahogarse, como si de pronto le costara respirar. Intentó poner atención a lo que el profesor parloteaba frente a la clase pero no lograba sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de que hubiera algún otro lugar vacio y así poder cambiarse pero nada, estaba obligada a permanecer junto a él.

Pronto pasaron las primeras dos horas con Iruka-Sensei, dos más y saldría al descanso a reunirse con Neji y de paso alejarse lo más posible del chico rubio. Se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con la vista fija en el reloj analógico que colgaba sobre el pizarrón, _Vamos date prisa… ¡Avanza!, _durante todo ese tiempo juraría que ese chico rubio la observaba, tal vez solo era su imaginación pero cada que sentía esos intensos ojos azules sobre ella la asediaba un escalofrió que la sacaba de quicio.

—Se terminó la clase…nos veremos mañana jóvenes—Iruka tomó sus cosas y salió del salón y al instante entró una mujer de cabellos violetas envuelta en una gabardina beige —Bien chicos espero que estén listos para su clase de ingles…—la expresión sádica de esa mujer dejó a Hinata perpleja, más que un saludo sonaba como una bienvenida al mismo infierno.

—Bien, se me acaba de ocurrir un nuevo método de estudio…!Busquen pareja para trabajar!—De inmediato un revuelo de cuchicheos se dejó escuchar —¡Sasuke-kun! Se me mi compañero—una chica pelirroja se levantó gritando frenéticamente seguida de las demás chicas del salón, haciendo que la profesora se molestara—¡Silencio!...no he terminado…su compañero será el que este a su lado porque no quiero que anden de aquí para allá en mi clase—la amenazante forma en la que lo dijo la lanzó directo a al grupo de chicas que claramente estaban decepcionadas—Y de una vez les digo que el compañero que les toque hoy será su compañero por el resto del semestre— de inmediato todo el grupo guardo silencio, algunos con inconformidad y otros con alegría

—Bien…empezare por aquí—tomando una libreta, camino tranquilamente por el salón. Y con cada paso que daba a Hinata le saltaba con intensidad su aturdido corazón, si ese era el caso entonces su compañero seria…

—Shikamaru tu compañero será Sai… Chouji tu iras con Shino…Sasuke tu con Kiba… — dijo señalando a los mencionados hasta que su mirada dio con ese chico —Naruto…—el nombrado levantó la vista y la posó en la profesora—Tu compañero será… ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita? — El rostro de Hinata se desencajó totalmente ¿Estaría atada a ese chico por el resto del semestre?—HI-HI-Hinata— respondió a duras penas —Bien será la señorita Hinata—

Hinata no encontraba la manera de tranquilizarse. _Está bien…son solo unos ejercicios…tengo que superar esto…tengo que_, pensaba para sí al tratar de tranquilizarse, paso saliva con dificultad y armándose de valor se volteo hacia él con disimulo. Sin embargo Naruto mantenía su ceño fruncido, al parecer no era la única que se sentía desconforme con esa decisión.

La clase continúo y la profesora no volvió a mencionar nada con respecto a las parejas. Faltaban quince minutos para que por fin terminaran aquellas dos tortuosas horas junto a la presencia del chico rubio que no la dejaba tranquila, esa extraña incomodidad se alojaba con pesadez en su pecho y no dejaba de preguntarse si aquel chico sentía lo mismo con respecto a su propia persona.

— ¡Alumnos! Tendremos una dinámica para este viernes, con su compañero eligieran una de las conversación de las páginas 14 y 15. Quiero que la traduzcan, la entiendan y la recreen frente a la clase con escenografía, vestuario y todo la utilería que quieran utilizar…no me interesa como lo hagan siempre y cuando sea en equipo…nos vemos mañana—y dicho eso salió del salón sin prestarle atención a los comentarios de los demás, de inmediato Hinata se tensó. Aunque no quisiera tendría que hablar con aquel chico rubio, tal vez ella podría hacerlo sola, era buena en ingles, le diría que ensayaran por separado y así no tendrían que hablar mucho. Tomó aire, se aclaro la garganta levemente, aferro su falda con sus manos y hablo…—D-discu…—pero antes de que si quiera terminara la palabra, el rubio se levantó de mala gana, tomó sus cosas y salió del salón dejando a Hinata con las palabras en la boca.

—No le hagas caso, útilmente así es con todos—de inmediato Hinata enfocó al dueño de la voz, justo en frente de ella sentado en la paleta de su pupitre, un chico de apariencia salvaje le sonreía abiertamente. Sus ojos eran negros y rasgado, su piel bronceada y en sus mejillas resaltaban unas marcas rojas con apariencia de colmillos —Soy Kiba Inuzuka— aun con la sonrisa en la cara extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Hinata, ella lo observo por unos instantes, dudo un poco pero se obligo a si misma a imitar la acción y correspondió el saludo apenas rozando sus dedos —Hinata…—respondió con voz bajita —Hinata…es un bonito nombre —la chica se sonrojo, no era muy común que un chico le alagara por su nombre y tenía que admitir que ese chico era apuesto…Pero de inmediato recordó el motivo de aquella platica — ¿A-acaso hice a-algo que le m-molestó? —

— ¡No!… ¡Qué va! Solo intenta hacerse el interesante…en realidad es el tipo más noble que conozco, solo que ahora está pasando por una fase depresiva—

—E-el ¿Se llama Naruto…cierto? —

Kiba la observo pestañando y finalmente contestó—Si, ese es Naruto"CopiaDeSasuke" Uzumaki—Hinata se extraño, así que solo pestaño confundida hasta que intervino el chico de al lado —Cállate idiota…yo no me porto así, mi forma de ser es inigualable…además a mi si me sienta bien—

—Este es Sasuke Uchiha…es un antisocial—lo dijo bajito casi tapándose la cara para evitar que llegara a oídos se Sasuke pero no sirvió de nada porque lo escuchó perfectamente, y lo demostró mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. Sasuke era un chico realmente apuesto, piel pálida, ojos y cabello negro, facciones distinguidas y un aire de misterio rodeándolo completamente —Si sabes lo que te conviene…ignora a este sujeto— agregó Sasuke, Kiba lo miró con el ceño fruncido y después lo ignoro para volver a centrarse en Hinata — ¿Ahora entiendes porque lo llamo así? …él no se portaba de ese modo, el era… ¿cómo describirlo? —Kiba se frotaba la barbilla mientras pensaba—Él… ¡Era un completo idiota! —

Bien, eso no la ayudaba en nada ¿Cómo era ese antiguo Naruto del que hablaba Kiba? —Aun sigue siendo un idiota, solo que ahora lo esconde. En otros tiempos te aseguro que él habría sido el primero en darte la bienvenida, y no solo eso sino que solía ser el payaso del salón, gritando y brincado de aquí para allá hablando de comentarios estúpidos y sin sentido… ¡No creas que lo estoy insultado! es solo que extraño al viejo Naruto… Este se comporta como una piedra…incluso está superando a Sasuke—

Hinata observo el asiento de Naruto, tratando de imaginar a un chico alegre y espontaneo pero le resultaba muy difícil después de la primera impresión que le dio —Y todo por una chica…— de inmediato Hinata regresó su mirada a Kiba expectante de lo que fuera a decir — ¿E-el tiene novia? —Las palabras habían salido dificultosamente de sus labios tanto que volvió a sonrojarse un poco, Kiba la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y acercándose un poco —Acaso... ¿Te gusta Naruto? —la sangre subió de golpe a sus mejillas haciéndola casi brillar por los colores que estaba adquiriendo —¡N-no, no, de ninguna m-manera…F-fue por-porque tu l-lo mencionaste! —

Kiba soltó una tremenda carcajada haciendo que la mitad del salón los volteara a ver y eso para Hinata fue el detonante para adquirir un nuevo tono de rojo chillante en extremo—¡Era solo una broma! —Decía Kiba mientras limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimitas de sus ojos por el ataque de risa — ¡Ya! Hablando en serio, Naruto _Tenía_ novia…por lo que se no era de la cuidad y durante estas vacaciones terminaron, desde entonces tenemos a este Naruto con tendencia al suicidio—

Por un momento Hinata recordó a Sakura, con su aire de misterio con respecto a su novio y su repentina ruptura. Solo que Sakura no cambió abruptamente por ello…pero ¿Ella que sabía de las rupturas? Jamás había tenido novio como para saber — la verdad nunca la conocimos…Y admito que no le creía , pensé que solo era una escusa para ignorar a las chicas que andaban detrás de él y verse a escondidas con Sasuke… ellos dos solían ser…como pareja… —

¡Paff! Un libro muy pesado había sido arrojado directo a la cabeza de Kiba dejándolo tirado en el suelo —Deja de decir estupideces de mi Kiba— Sasuke estaba irritado pero solo se mantuvo en su posición después de arrojar aquel libro, no soportaba escuchar tantas tonterías con su persona y menos provenientes de Kiba. Mientras Hinata observaba todo preguntándose ¿Cuánto de lo que dijo Kiba era verdad?

—Hinata—De inmediato la familiar voz de Neji se escuchó en el salón, haciendo que Hinata se levantara de su asiento con aire aliviado, rodeó con cuidado el cuerpo de Kiba que aun seguía sin reaccionar en el piso y salió al encuentro de su querido primo Neji. De inmediato los comentarios no se hicieron esperar por partes de las chicas, _que chico tan guapo, ¿Cómo se llamara?, ¿Serán hermanos?, creo que comenzare a hablare a la nueva…_

—Ni-san ¿Qué tal va tu primer día? — Neji bufó un poco molesto, cerró sus ojos y respondió —Normal…excepto por…—Hinata lo observo intrigada alentándolo a continuar mientras detenían su andar por el pasillo—Por mi nuevo compañero en la clase de ingles…Rock Lee—

—¿Acaso fue en la clase de la profesora Anko? — Neji la observó con sorpresa — ¿Anko también les imparte esa clase? — Hinata suspiro con resignación al tiempo que asentía —S-si y creo que le desagrado a mi compañero…n-ni siquiera pude preguntarle por el modo en que trabajaríamos—

—Mi compañero es un poco distinto…—fue todo lo que dijo antes de cambiar el tema por completo…

El resto de las clase fue la misma tortura para Hinata ¿Qué acaso ese chico no podía cambiarle el lugar a alguien más? Pero tenía que soportarlo, después de todo sería su compañero de ingles. Ni si quiera había podido preguntarle sobre la clase y al parecer el tampoco tenía interés en acercarse a ella…

_Frustrante, _comenzaba a pensar que tal vez Kiba mentía y este chico no era más que un amargado sin sentimientos. Se había pasado las últimas horas buscando el modo de preguntarle y cuando por fin llegó la hora de la salida intentó hablarle de nuevo pero esta vez el chico si la miró…_Mala idea_…ahora no sabía qué hacer ¡Se había quedado sin habla! Y aquel desagradable temblor la estaba dominando, afortunadamente para ella y desgraciadamente para su plan Naruto salió del salón sin decir ni una palabra…

…..

Naruto salió tan rápido como pudo de aquel salón, caminó por los pasillos y se detuvo en el estacionamiento. Se quedó observando las afueras de la academia con un aire abatido, su porte sereno y melancólico lo hacía lucir tan apuesto como para tomar una fotografía y usarla de portada para una revista, solo viendo a la nada sin importarle su alrededor. Se sentía incomodo, molesto y sobre todo culpable, y todo por esa nueva chica. No había querido verse tan grosero con ella, pero su sola preferencia…

Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado tratando de borrar cualquier mal pensamiento, pero sin resultado alguno — ¡Naruto!— una par de voces conocidas lo sacaron de su burbuja — ¿Por qué huyes? Recuerdas que nos tienes que llevar…— Naruto no dijo nada, solo se acercó a su auto, uno de los que Neji había admirado cuando llegaron. Seguido de Kiba y un par más de estudiantes mientras que Sasuke se subió al otro auto junto con otro par más de estudiantes.

—¡Kya! Los _Shinobi_ se ven tan apuestos—

—Espero que algún día uno de ellos me invite a acompañarlo ¡Seria el mejor día de mi vida! —

_¿Shinobi? _Se preguntaba Hinata, solo para alcanzar a ver al rubio conduciendo uno de los llamativos autos mientras salía de la institución…

_Continuará…_

Hola! Solo quería agradecer a los lectores que se han tomado un poco de tiempo para leer esta historia, especialmente a los que dejaron Reviews, a todos ¡Gracias! Y espero continuar sabiendo de ustedes en este proyecto que apenas empieza…

Sayo!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Capitulo 4**

Solo le quedaba un día, ¡un día! Para hablar con ese chico. Era jueves por la mañana y Hinata se encontraba en su habitación preparándose para salir a la escuela, tenía que ser firme con ese asunto. Si quería salir bien de la escuela no se podía dar el lujo de reprobar ingles solo porque su compañero no la toleraba, el sentimiento era reciproco pero por lo menos ella tendría las agallas para dejarlo de lado y hacer lo que les correspondía…O al menos lo intentaría…

Hasta el momento ese chico la había ignorado, internamente lo agradecía pero tenían cosas que discutir, pero cada vez que encontraba el momento de hablar durante las clases se quedaba paralizada ¡Era tan frustrante!

Cepillo su cabello frente al espejo de su habitación con irritación, tratando de encontrarle una buena solución a su dilema, cuando la habitación se inclino… ¿O Era ella? Rápidamente se sostuvo del marco de espejo para estabilizarse y después unas terribles ganas de vomitar la hicieron correr hasta su baño…

….

_Tengo que hacerlo…._Se repetía mentalmente, ya estaba en la escuela caminando por el pasillo hasta su salón de clases. Entró con el nerviosismo a flor de piel buscando con la mirada al susodicho y ¡Genial! Naruto no estaba ahí…

Las clases transcurrieron con tranquilidad, y tenía que admitirlo, hasta el momento era uno de los mejores días porque el chico de los ojos inquisidores ¡No estaba ahí! A pesar de estar rodeada de chicos se sentía tranquila pero ¿Por qué Naruto no estaba en clases?

Bufó inquieta, ahora no solo su presencia la molestaba sino que también su recuerdo no la dejaba tranquila…

Por fin el descanso hizo su aperción y como siempre Neji fue por ella hasta su salón y se fueron juntos, aun seguían en el pasillos cuando un grito los hizo detenerse —¡Neji-kun! — Ambos Hyūga voltearon al mismo tiempo, y de inmediato Hinata no pudo ocultar su asombro al ver una copia juvenil de Gai-Sensei, mismo peinado, mismas expresiones, ¡Y las mismas cejas!—Neji-Kun ¿Te quedaras después de clases? —Neji lo observó de mala gana, en realidad no le emocionaba la idea de quedarse a terminar esa tarea con Lee —Si no tengo de otra…—

— ¡Perfecto! Iré a decirles a los demás—de pronto los redondeados ojos del chico se posaron en Hinata — Tú debes de ser la prima de Neji ¡se parecen mucho! es mas podrían ser gemelos— Lee parloteaba y parloteaba sin parar haciendo que Neji comenzara a desesperarse — ¡Lee! Ya es suficiente—

—Cierto… pero tienes que venir te presentare a lo demás —

—No puedo, no puedo dejar sola a Hinata…—

—Pero no nos tardaremos… ¡Lo prometo!—

—Nii-san…ve, yo te esperare en mi casillero — intervino Hinata ganándose un muy pronunciado ceño fruncido de Neji. No muy contento con la idea se dispuso a seguir al chico de las grandes cejas mientras continuaba con su discurso — ¡Excelente! Será muy divertido, te agradaran los chicos ¿Sabías que nos llaman los _Shinobi de Konoha_…? —

…..

Hinata caminaba por los pasillos de la Academia, se dirigía a su casillero mientras pensaba en una persona en particular…

Naruto… No se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, ese chico realmente la intrigaba. Su sola presencia le alteraba las más recóndita fibra de su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo la curiosidad que sentía por él la confundía…

Cuando por fin llegó hasta el lugar deseado, notó que un estudiante se hallaba en el casillero contiguo. La pequeña puerta le impedía ver de quien se trataba pero por su vestimenta sabía que era un chico. Trato de no darle demasiada importancia y se acercó, siempre y cuando no la tocara todo estaría bien. Introdujo cuatro números en el pequeño candado que lo resguardaba y este se abrió, retiro la pequeña puerta dejando al descubierto algunos libros y el pequeño Obento que fue a buscar.

—Oye ¿Hinata…cierto? —un respingo involuntario la hizo girara sobre sí, solo para toparse con esos intensos ojos azules que la sacaban de quicio. No se dio cuenta del momento en el que Naruto cerró su propio casillero dejándola acorralada entre él y la pequeña puerta del suyo.

—Los demás chicos planean quedarse después de clases para hacer la tarea de Anko, ¿Crees que podrías quedarte? —una pregunta simple y sin el menor tinte de malicia, pasaron unos incómodos segundos y Naruto aun no obtenía respuesta alguna.

— ¿Hinata? —preguntó algo incomodo, aquella chica solo lo observaba en completo mutismo. Pero Hinata estaba fuera de sí, una oleada de alerta la sacudió por completo dejándola en un estado de shock —Oye ¿te encuentras bien? —Naruto se acercó un poco más reduciendo considerablemente la brecha que los separa, pero esa acción provocó en Hinata que la sangre se le congelara, se veía pálida y ausente, casi al borde de los gritos.

Sin embargo nada salía de ella, quería decirle que se alejara, que no se acercara más pero sus labios no respondían. Se sintió desesperada y esa sensación de impotencia que vivió aquella noche la golpeo de lleno ¿Por qué no podía gritar? ¿Por qué su cuerpo no reaccionaba? ¿Por qué su mente y su cuerpo no conectaban? ¿Por qué de nuevo le pasaba esto? ¿Por qué con él…?

….

—N-no…N-no ¡No!... !Aléjate!—gritó tan fuerte como pudo, pero aquel desagradable toque seguía allí. Intentaba removerse con todas sus fuerzas tratando de liberarse de aquel agarre sin éxito alguno. No podía soportarlo, la desesperación la invadió, el miedo la consumía y el llanto no dejaba de salir empapando su rostro sin mesura.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo de nuevo, esto tendría que ser un sueño, un desagradable sueño que no quería terminar. No era la primera vez que las pesadillas la atormentaban recordándole cada momento de esa noche como si de una película de terror se tratase, haciéndola despertar a gritos en medio del llanto.

Pero en esta ocasión, era tan real. Claramente sentía esas manos rodeando sus muñecas tratando de someterla, la respiración agitada de su atacante, el calor emanante de su cercanía. De nueva cuenta estaba ahí viviendo su eterna pesadilla sin poder hacer nada

—¡Hinata Tranquilízate…!— _esa voz…_

—¡Despierta…por favor reacciona…!—_la conozco…_

—¡Hinata! —pero…¿Quién es…?

—¡No! ¡Suéltame!...!Por favor!, por favor…por…—Sus parpados se abrieron de golpe y ahí frente a ella esos ojos azules la observaban con preocupación y miedo. Y entonces todo se volvió claro, estaba recostada en una camilla con la frente llena de sudor, sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas y sus manos eran sujetadas por Naruto quien se encontraba de pie a su lado con un semblante abatido.

—Hinata…¿Estas bien?... —la suavidad de su voz la desconcertó ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué se encontraba ahí? Quiso mover sus manos pero Naruto aun la sujetaba por las muñecas haciendo que una mueca de terror se formara en su rostro y antes de que Hinata si quiera dijera algo Naruto la soltó como si supiera lo que pensaba—¿Q-qué sucedió? —

—Naruto te trajo aquí porque te desmayaste…pero parece que tuviste una pesadilla— de lo conmocionada que estaba ni se había dado cuenta que una mujer castaña se encontraba también en ese lugar. Era una mujer realmente hermosa de ojos rojizos y cabello ondulado. Vestía de forma cómoda, unos pantaloncillos holgados blancos y una blusa sencilla celeste, sin dudas se trataba de la enferma.

Se sentía tan avergonzada, especialmente por lo que Naruto pudiese pensar de ella después de verla ¿Y si se daba cuenta? ¿Y sí después toda la escuela se enteraba de lo que le pasó? Intentó enfocarlo y lo vio de pie a unos cuantos pasos de distancia con la mirada baja, parecía bastante conmocionado ya que sus manos se aferraban con fuerza en un puño y de vez en cuando su ceño se fruncía con notoriedad—Naruto, ¿te importaría dejarnos solas?— Aquella pregunta trajo de nuevo al chico rubio, parpadeo un poco y después sus ojos azules se posaron en Hinata.

Pero la chica estaba tan conmocionada que ya ni lo miraba y sin decir nada mas, Naruto salió de la habitación dejando a Hinata con aquella mujer — ¿Me imagino qué tú debes de ser Hinata Hyūga? — la enfermera se acercó hasta la camilla y se sentó al lado de ella —S-si…—

—Yo soy Kurenai, la enfermera de la escuela…Tsunade me ha comentado tu situación—intentó hablar lo más tranquila que pudo, no quería alterarla más de lo que estaba. Pero no servía de mucho ya que la muchacha solo asentía con cada palabra mientras que su mirada se escondía tras su flequillo. Lentamente Kurenai se acercó a ella y tomando una de sus manos le dijo—Hinata…yo, te admiro— la mirada perlada de Hinata se elevó y observó intrigada a aquella mujer que la observaba con aire protector —Yo…también soy madre soltera, tuve a mi hijo a los 17 años…en parte entiendo lo que estas pasando, no cualquiera aceptaría traer al mundo a un niño que fue concebido de esa manera…—

—El…no t-tiene la culpa…— su brazo libre tomó con delicadeza su vientre al tiempo que unas traicioneras lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro —Tu tampoco la tuviste Hinata— Kurenai se acercó a ella y con una ternura maternal la rodeo con sus brazos dándole un anhelado abrazo, Hinata lo correspondió y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho comenzó a llorar, realmente necesitaba hacerlo, durante todo ese tiempo había fingido ser fuerte para no alterar a su familia pero ya no podía con ello…

Estuvieron así por largo tiempo hasta que Hinata se tranquilizo, le dio un vaso con agua y volvió a sentarse a su lado —Hinata… ¿Cómo te has sentido con tu embarazo? — la pregunta hizo que la chica se ruborizara y en un acto inconsciente comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices —B-bueno yo m-me he sentido u-un poco m-mareada por las mañanas y m-me siento un mas c-cansada además mis…—dejo de hablar disimuladoramente pero aquello no pasó por alto para Kurenai —Hinata, puedes decirme. Tengo que saber todo lo que sientas, aunque sea vergonzoso para ti— Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y con dificultad comenzó a hablar de nuevo —m-mis s-senos…es-están más s-sensibles…— ¡Como le había costado decirlo! Kurenai solo escribió todo y le sonrió —Tranquila, todo es normal. Seguirás con los mareos, el cansancio y hasta vomito pero es porque el cambio metabólico…también incluyendo lo de tus senos—

Hinata escuchaba atentamente lo que Kurenai le decía, le dio algunos consejos de maternidad además de unas cuantas dietas. Pero sobre todo le dio ánimos para continuar, aquella mujer la hacía sentir en confianza y agradecía que le brindara su ayuda y su tiempo para lo que sea…Así si las cosas se salían de control tendría donde refugiarse…

—Para no quitarte más tiempo, necesito que en cuanto vallas con tu doctor le digas que se comunique conmigo— ambas mujeres caminaban hasta la puerta con pasos lentos hasta que por fin llegaron, Kurenai tomó el pomo y lo giró dejándola medio abierta —Recuerda que cualquier cosa que necesites aquí estaré…¡Oh! Al parecer alguien te vino a buscar—

— ¿N-Naruto-k-un? — ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿No debería estar en clase? Se encontraba recargado en la pared de enfrente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su intensa mirada se clava en ella haciéndola estremecer sin razón —Te estaba esperando…— aquellas palabras la dejaron si habla ¿Qué debía de hacer ahora? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? Y ¡¿Por qué la estaba esperando?!

Kurenai observó la escena con un poco de gracia, al parecer sobrara en la escena—Bien muchachos, los veré después —se despidió solo para recibir una mirada llena de pánico por parte de Hinata, le sonrió con diversión y después desapareció detrás de la puerta dejándolos solos. Y… ¿Ahora que debería hacer? Intentaba decir algo ¡Lo que sea! pero nada salía de sus labios ya que sus labios solo se abrían ligeramente.

De pronto Naruto avanzó hacia ella con pasos tranquilos pero Hinata respondió dando un paso atrás pegando su espalda a la puerta de una manera casi desesperada. Se ruborizo al instante, otra vez actuaba sin pensar pero aquella acción hizo que Naruto se detuviera, se encogió un poco de hombros para después meter su manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón —Vamos…llegaremos tarde a clase— dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, Hinata solo podía observar la espalda de aquel chico que se alejaba con lentitud ¿Por qué lo hacía? Si desde que llegó ahí el tipo parecía odiarla.

Trago saliva con dificultad y se dispuso a seguir a aquel rubio de intrigantes ojos azules…

Verdaderamente no entendía lo que le pasaba, aquel chico rubio la descontrolaba de tal modo que olvidaba si quiera como responder. Su sola presencia la hacía sentir insegura y alerta, y en cierto modo se sentía de nuevo como una presa… No negaba que reaccionaba igual cuando un hombre se le acercaba de mas, pero el solo necesitaba posar sus intensos ojos en ella para hacerla entrar en modo defensivo.

Ambos caminaba en completo mutismo, él la dirigía mientras que ella caminaba unos cuantos pasos por detrás. Levantó sus perlados ojos y los pasó por la ancha espalda de su guía, no lo había notado hasta ahora pero Naruto realmente tenía un buen porte. Era alto, espalda ancha, cuerpo bien trabajado, piel bronceada y muy apuesto... ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!

Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, ese no era el momento para pensar en el físico de Naruto sino en el porqué la alteraba… ¡Eso es lo que la debería de intrigar! Suspiro con pesadez y entonces recordó las palabras de Kiba, _es el tipo más noble que conozco….solía ser el payaso del salón, gritando y brincado de aquí para allá, _le resultaba tan difícil imaginarlo de esa forma, dificultosamente podía imaginarlo sonriendo… ¿Cómo sería su sonrisa?...

_¡Basta!, _se reprendió mentalmente, estaba pensando demasiado en aquel chico y no le agradaba hacerlo, cuando… —¡Ahh!...L-lo siento…Y-Yo no…M-me di c-cuenta…— por estar tan metida en sus divagaciones no se dio cuenta en el momento en el que Naruto se detuvo y sin más remedio chocó contra su espalda haciéndola trastabillar, su cara estaba más que roja ¡Como no se dio cuenta! Ni siquiera podía levantar la mirada de la pena —Descuida…—de inmediato levantó la mirada topándose con aquellos ojos, sus facciones bien definidas se mantenían fijas en ella con un aire de tristeza casi imperceptible, pero ahí estaba, en sus ojos veía un mar de soledad tan profundo que se sintió contagiada por aquella oscuridad. _Debió haberla amado demasiado…_

— ¡Hey Chicos! ¡Con que ahí estaban! —de inmediato la intensa mirada de Naruto se desprendió de ella para encontrarse con el dueño de la voz, y entonces algo que no esperaba, un grupo de chicos, los mismos que se sentaban delante de ella caminaban con aire seductor por los pasillos robándose las miradas de todos los presentes. Podía ver como algunas chicas suspiraban y algunas otras trataban de llamar la atención de los chicos dándoles saludos con voces sensuales pero sin respuesta alguna…y lo mas inaudito, se dirigían exactamente hasta donde estaba.

— ¿En donde se metieron ustedes dos? Se perdieron la clase de Kakashi-Sensei—hablo Kiba con su usual tono —Solo estábamos en la enfermería— de inmediato los ojos de Hinata se posaron en Naruto ¿Acaso les diría lo que paso? ¿Se había dado cuenta de su situación?

— ¿He? ¿Por qué?— Naruto le regresó la mirada a la chica y como si entendiera su dilema se froto el brazo izquierdo— Me caí en el pasillo y Hinata me ayudó—Kiba lo observó un tanto sorprendido ¿Acaso el viejo Naruto estaba regresando? — ¿Tú…corriendo por ahí…cómo lo hacías antes…?—

—Me quede dormido—Bien, la respuesta parecía lógica para el castaño así que se dio por cerrado ese tema y continuo con Hinata—Hinata ¿Te quedaras después de clase? —De inmediato la duda invadió el rostro de la chica, cuando una fugaz escena apareció en sus recuerdos, una en donde Naruto se lo comentaba justo antes de desmayarse —Y-yo…n-no lo sé…tendría que consultarlo con…N-Neji-ni-san…—

— ¿Neji? El también se quedara con nosotros…ya decía yo que me recordaba a alguien ¿Son hermanos? — Hinata intentó ubicar sus recuerdos, recordaba a Lee hablando con Neji sobre quedarse después de clase con los _Shinobi _pero_… _¿Acaso se encontraba frente a los _Shinobi de Konoha_? —E-es mi primo…—

—En ese caso te presentare al resto de los chicos— Kiba se colocó a su lado y como si fuese un grupo de estatuillas de exhibición comenzó a nombrarlos uno a uno —El Sasuke Uchiha…ya lo conociste, la roca sin sentimientos; el es Shino Aburame…le gustan los insectos, no te recomiendo que te le acerques si te dan miedo; detrás de él esta Shikamaru Nara…el genio del grupo…aun no sé cómo le hace porque siempre está dormido; al lado tenemos Chouji Akimichi…el siempre se la pasa comiendo y al final está el buen Sai…pintor por excelencia; a tu lado esta Naruto Uzumaki…tu compañero de ingles y nueva roca sin sentimientos y finalmente ¡Yo! Kiba Inusaka…el sex simbol del grupo…—

Una ligera gotita de sudor resbalo por su frente mientras todos miraban a Kiba con cara de ¿Estás hablando en serio? Pero fue entonces cuando Hinata observó con detenimiento a cada uno de los chicos, todos tenían algo en particular, algo que los hacía resaltar del reto. Sin mencionar que todos eran realmente apuestos, sin duda alguna el grupo tenía el tipo de hombre perfecto para todos los gustos —E-es un placer conocerlos a todos… M-mi nombre es Hinata Hyūga —

—Basta de presentaciones ¡muero de hambre! —Chouji saltó de entre el grupo —Vallamos a la cafetería…— agregó con una graciosa expresión llena de suplica, el era un chico rellenito con el cabello castaño claro—Valla que eres problemático, no hace mucho que acabas de comer—agrego un chico de expresión aburrida, su cabello castaño lo ataba en una coleta alta con las puntas alborotadas, si su memoria no fallaba se trataba de Shikamaru —Opino que lo mejor sería ir a la clase de deportes— ahora fue el chico de las gafas oscuras el que hablo, levantaba el cuello de su sacó para tapar parte de su rostro, ese debía ser Shino —Da igual…si vamos a ir vallamos de una buena vez—Sasuke se adelantó a todos y comenzó a caminar con pasos tranquilos, para instantes después ser seguido por el resto.

Hinata permaneció estática en el mismo lugar viendo como los chicos pasaban a su lado para ir a la cafetería, notaba con claridad como las chicas que pasaban ahí seguían soltando suspiros al verlos pero sin provocar reacción alguna en el grupo. —¿No deberíamos ir todos juntos? — Sai, el chico pálido de cabellos negros preguntó cuando aun no llevaban demasiada distancia causando que todos se detuvieran — ¿Ustedes dos no piensan venir? — la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa ¿Dos? Y fue entonces cuando notó que Naruto permanecía a su lado observando al grupo igual que ella —Si ya vamos…— Naruto le indicó con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza que avanzara dejando a la chica un tanto confundida ¿Acaso Naruto la estaba esperando? ¿De nuevo?

Dudo un poco pero después de asentir débilmente comenzó a caminar detrás de los chicos con Naruto a su lado…

—Oye Karin ¿Ya viste a la nueva? — una chica de cabello blanquecino y ojos violeta codeo a su compañera la cual mantenía su vista fija en una fotografía de Sasuke Uchiha sin camisa que ella misma había tomado cuando se metió a escondidas a los vestidores de hombres —¿Qué pasa con ella? — Karin levantó la vista de su preciada fotografía mientras se acomodaba sus gafas, sacudió un poco sus rijosos cabellos y presto atención a donde su amiga le señalaba. Su antigua sonrisa despareció al instante ¿Qué hacía ella con los _Shinobi_? Nadie, absolutamente ¡Nadie! Tenía el derecho de acercarse a ellos. Ella misma se había encargado de dejarlo en claro a las demás chicas del instituto —Creo que tenemos que dejarle en claro las reglas a la nueva—…

_Continuará…_

Hola! Primero que nada gracias por su reviews, no saben cómo me alegran el día!

Quiero agradecerles personalmente y de antemano una disculpa a los que no pueda responderles sus preguntas, pero sino ya no habría historia…

Solo me queda despedirme y decirles que… _**Las cosas no siempre son lo que aparentan**__…_

¡Sayo!

**Alabdiel **

Gracias por tu comentario, la verdad no soy muy amena a ver telenovelas por lo que no sabría decirte si la historia es semejante. En cuanto a tus predicciones no puedo opinar mucho al respecto, solo puedo alentarte a seguir leyendo y descubrir si estas en lo correcto. Y tengo que confesar que sufrí mucho escribiendo el primer capítulo, pero era necesario…

**lilipili **

Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra bastante que te guste. Yo también sufrí escribiendo el primer capítulo y espero que tu teoría se acertada.

**Sonia **

Hola, me alegra que te guste y agradezco mucho tu comentario. En cuanto a tu pregunta, la verdad no sabría decirte bien…Veras hasta ahora tengo terminado el capitulo 8 pero no quiero subirlos todos a la vez porque si no me presionaré y me quedaré sin inspiración. Lo más probable es que actualice los viernes pero puede haber sus excepciones como en este.

**Hinako uzumaki hyuga **

Hola, gracias por tu comentario me alegro que te guste mi Fic.

**Elena **

Gracias, aquí está la actualización.

**HiinaTHA **

Hola, gracias por comentar y por aceptar esta historia. Tus preguntas por Naruto no las puedo contestar, espero y me entiendas lo que si te puedo decir es que, sí, descubriremos al atacante de Hinata ¿Cuándo? Bueno habrá que seguir leyendo!

**Guest **

Hola, gracias por comentar y aquí e dejo la actualización.

**lady-darkness-chan **

Gracias, espero que esta actualización se de tu agrado.

**Lavi-hime **

Hola, gracias por comentar, disculpa que te responda hasta el cuarto pero no tenía mucho tiempo. Y a tus preguntas solo puedo invitarte a continuar leyendo!

**Naruto elite covenant **

Hola, una disculpa por responder hasta ahora pero agradezco que te hayas tomado tiempo para dejar tu review. Espero y sea de tu agrado esta nueva actualización.

**MackenzieWazzlib **

Gracias por comentar, espero y sea de tu agrado esta nueva actualización.

**Bellrose **

Gracias por comentar

**kei-chan123 **

Gracias por comentar


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Capitulo 5**

Esto definitivamente salía de lo usual para ella, en su antigua escuela solo se le veía en compañía de sus dos únicas amigas Ino y Sakura. La situación más cercana a la que ahora estaba viviendo era cuando estaba con su primo Neji pero ir con siete apuestos chicos ante las celosas miradas de las demás sobrepasaba todos sus estándares. No podía negar que se sentía muy incómoda, no solo por las miradas de los demás sino que le resultaba difícil estar tan cerca de ellos…especialmente de Naruto.

¡Y no era para menos! Cada uno de esos chicos parecía estar muy interesados en ella ya que la incluían en todos sus conversaciones, en sus bromas y en sus juegos. Y cuando llegaron a la cafetería, fue aun mas incomodo para la aturdida chica. Desde que entraron llamaron la atención de todos los estudiantes que estaban ahí, _¿Quién ese esa chica? ¿Por qué esta con los Shinobi? ¡Qué envidia!, _era el tipo de comentarios que llegaban a oídos de Hinata pero al parecer los chicos ni se percataban de ello ya que el tema de porque las papas fritas son mejores que las palomitas era más interesante para ellos.

— ¡Por favor chicos! Hinata díselos, verdad que las papas fritas son mejores para ver una película— Hinata observaba un tanto dudosa a Kiba, la verdad prefería las palomitas pero no sabía si decirlo o no—Y-yo…bueno las papas fritas son d-deliciosas…pero c-creo que yo e-elijaría las palomitas…—

—¡Lo ves! Todos saben que el cine y las palomitas van juntas— Chouji agregó orgulloso por tener la razón, mientras que los demás asentían en conformidad—Los libros también están de nuestro lado Kiba, lo vez…sin palomitas no hay cine— agregó Sai al tiempo que mostraba un libro abierto señalando las líneas que corroboraban su argumento, perecía que las palomitas ganarían la contienda hasta que Sasuke habló—Hmph…yo prefiero las gomitas—

—¡¿Gomitas?¡ ¡Vamos Sasuke debes de estar bromeando! — todos comenzaron a decir sus propios puntos de vista, todos excepto Naruto. Él solo se limitaba a seguirlos en silencio con la mirada perdida y eso a Hinata no la dejaba tranquila…

…

Por fin Chouji pudo saciar su necesidad de comida y ya nada les impedía ir a su próxima clase, así que el grupo se fue directo al gimnasio del instituto. Hinata recordaba sus antiguas clases de gimnasia, tranquilas, monótonas y aburridas ¡pero esto era una dimensión diferente! por alguna razón que no lograba comprender, el gimnasio estaba por reventar de tantos estudiantes.

Estaba sola ya que los chicos tuvieron que ir a cambiarse de ropa, su plan era sentarse en las gradas y esperar a que terminara la clase, gracias a Tsunade podía saltársela con el pretexto de su salud, tenía que cuidar su embarazo después de todo. Intentó buscar algún lugar para sentarse, pero las gradas estaban totalmente llenas de estudiantes de todos los grados, especialmente chicas. Deambuló con incomodidad buscando un pequeño hueco pero solo veía chicas emocionadas con algunos cartelones aferrados a sus brazos. ¡Por fin! en la parte baja encontró un lugar vacio, se sentó y de pronto un tumulto de gritos se escuchó en todo el lugar.

Buscó con la mirada el causante de tanta conmoción, quedando atónita al descubrirlo, los _Shinobi_ habían hecho su aparición…

Cada uno de ellos se veía tan bien a su manera con sus uniformes deportivos ¡y vaya que le hacían justicia a aquel sencillo uniforme! Ya que solo consistía de un pantalón deportivo negro y una playera blanca con diseños rectos en rojo junto con el logo de la escuela — ¿Nii-san? —por alguna razón él y Lee también se encontraban ahí con uniformes deportivos, ambos se acercaron al grupo de los _Shinobi _ y se saludaron entre sí. No era por alardear pero su primo encajaba perfectamente con ese grupo…

El sonido de un silbato silenció a la mayoría de los estudiantes y justo en medio de la cancha apareció Gai-Sensei vistiendo unos muy cortos shorts en color verde junto con la playera que usaban los chicos y para finalizar un par de largos calcetines blancos…nada grato de ver… — ¡Muy bien! ¡Comenzaremos el partido de basquetbol, los alumnos de Segundo "C" vs los alumnos de Tercero "D"! —De inmediato los gritos se oyeron por doquier, numerosas porras y gritos se apabullaron por el lugar. Pero nada comparado cuando Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba y Naruto entraron a la cancha en representación de los de segundo mientras que Shino y Chouji esperaban en la reserva.

Para su sorpresa Neji y lee junto con otros tres estudiantes también entraron a la cancha colocándose en el extremo opuesto en representación de los de tercero, para Hinata aquello fue como una revelación, ahora entendía porque las miradas celosas y comentarios poco sutiles ¡Esos chicos eran más que populares! Observó a su alrededor notando como las chicas que guardaban recelosas sus cartelones ahora los exhibían con entusiasmo…

— ¡Shinobi los amo! —

— ¡Sasuke-Kun! ¡Eres el mejor! —

— ¡Kiba! ¡Cásate conmigo! — Y eso solo fue el principio, de pronto una guerra de porras consumió a los espectadores. Al parecer cada chico tenía su propio club de fans gritando y animando como si sus vidas dependieran de ello ¡Hasta Neji estaba involucrado! No llevaban ni una semana en esa escuela y ya era de los chicos populares...Bien, eso no la sorprendía tanto después de todo Neji siempre fue popular…

Los chicos tomaron sus posiciones en la cancha mientras Gai-Sensei se colocaba en medio con balón en mano, Neji caminó hasta colocarse a su lado en el medio de la cancha y del lado de los de segundo fue…Naruto….

Inconscientemente Hinata se llevó las manos a la altura de su pecho mientras observaba aquello con preocupación, conocía a la perfección el modo en el que su primo jugaba ¡Era realmente bueno! Naruto no tendría oportunidad...

Gai-Sensei les mostro el balón colocándolo frente a los chicos —Enorgullézcanme muchachos— puso el silbato de nuevo en su boca y haciéndolo sonar arrojo el balón a lo alto haciendo que los gritos sonaran de nuevo, tanto Neji como Naruto saltaron al instante alcanzando una altura impresionante pero antes de que Neji llegara al balón la mano de Naruto se le adelanto arrojándole el balón a Sasuke que estaba a su lado.

La expresión de Hinata lo mostraba todo, estaba más que asombrada nunca había visto a alguien capaz de ganarle el balón a Neji, Sasuke comenzó a correr botando el balón al tiempo que esquivaba a un par de los chicos de tercero cuando Lee se le atravesó con los brazos extendidos impidiéndole continuar y en un rápido movimiento pasó el balón a Shikamaru quien se había escabullidlo por el extremo de la cancha. De inmediato una ola de gritos se dejó escuchar cuando Sai se acercó peligrosamente al aro desde el otro extremo de la cancha, Shikamaru le lanzó el balón con facilidad a Sai, este lo atrapó sin problemas, flexionó las rodillas dispuesto a arrojarlo atreves del aro cuando Neji apareció con una rapidez envidiable arrebatándole el balón de las manos. Neji corrió hacia el otro extremo de la cancha esquivando a sus oponentes con agilidad cuando Naruto se le interpuso bloqueándole el paso…

— ¡Naruto! ¡Tú puedes! —

—¡Neji-Kun! ¡Gánale! — aquellos gritos de emoción no dejaban de escucharse, pero Hinata estaba más conmocionada por ver a esos dos enfrentarse. Por supuesto que quería que su primo ganara pero al mismo tiempo…

Neji avanzó de forma engañosa haciendo que Naruto se acercará a él para tratar de quitarle el balón y al estar a escasos centímetros de tomarlo Neji dio un medio giro rodeando el cuerpo de Naruto para pasarlo, tomó impulso y arrojó el balón hasta el aro —¡Dos puntos para tercero! — todo el gimnasio gritaba de la emoción por la actuación de Neji mientras regresaba a su posición, recibiendo halagos por parte de sus compañeros…

El silbato sonó y de nuevo el juego continuó, Sasuke corría por la cancha botando el balón con astucia evitando a sus contrincantes con tanta facilidad que hacía ver a los demás lentos. Neji se interpuso y logrando detenerlo en su marcha, se acercó a él e intentó quitarle el balón pero Sasuke le dio la espalda para mantener el balón a salvo —¡Sasuke Por aquí! — Kiba estaba unos pasos atrás, Sasuke lo observó y rápido le arrojó el balón para que continuara avanzando. Llegó hasta la zona deseada y arrojó el balón pero antes de que llegará Lee salto tan alto que logró desviarlo, parecía que saldría de la cancha pero Naruto apareció tomándolo en el aire, dio unos cuantos pasos y saltó al tiempo que tiraba del balón — ¡Enceste! —

—¡Eso e…!—¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se supone que debería de apoyar a su primo y no al chico rubio que la hacía sentir incomoda. Miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie la hubiera escuchado, para su suerte así fue porque todos estaban tan inmersos en el partido como para notar su tenue vocecilla, comparada con las exuberantes porras de las demás chicas la suya solo fue un murmullo.

Volvió su vista de nuevo al juego y observó a los chicos que se centraban en su partido, pero sobretodo su vista se posó en Naruto… Se le veía un poco cansado, las diminutas gotitas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro dejando un caminito brilloso a lo largo de sus bien definidas facciones, se le veía más que concentrado en el juego ya que sus ojos azules seguían cada movimiento mientras corría con velocidad por la cancha. Sus fuertes piernas se flexionaban de vez en cuando al igual que sus brazos dejando ver como sus músculos trabajaban por el esfuerzo, su pecho subía y bajaba por las bocanadas de aire que su perfecta boca inhalaba por el cansancio…¿En qué momento el partido comenzó a moverse en cámara lenta? No lo sabía pero ver como Naruto se pasaba la mano por el alborotado cabello al tiempo que levantaba su playera mostrando sus abdominales bien definidos…

—¡Se acabo el partido! ¡El grupo de segundo se lleva la victoria! —Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, todos exclamaban triunfantes por la victoria de los _Shinobi, _todos, excepto Hinata. Estaba más que avergonzada, ya que su cara estaba totalmente roja y su mirada se clavaba en sus pies ¿En que estaba pensando? Naruto ni siquiera se había quitado la playera solo la levantó un poco para darse un poco de aire ¿Y en qué momento ganaron? De no estar tan concentrada en los movimientos de ese chico tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta…

Al final logro ver el momento en el que ambos equipos se daban la mano felicitándose por el excelente juego —Neji, eres muy bueno hasta nos hiciste sudar— Shikamaru estrechó la mano de Neji — ¡Se los dije! Sabía que Neji-kun sería bueno en este deporte—Lee exclamó a su lado —Eres perfecto para entrar a los _Shinobi_—

—Lee, no somos un club—Shino y Chouji se habían unido a la conversación —Si las chicas nos llaman así entonces yo digo que si somos un club… y uno muy distinguido—Kiba sonreía pícaramente al decir aquellas palabras cuando de pronto un grupo de chicas se había reunido en torno a ellos, algunas con toallas otras con agua y otras con pequeños cuadernos y plumas…

—Sasuke-kun dame tu número de teléfono—

—Kiba-kun ¿Quieres un poco de agua? —

—Sai ¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiarte el sudor? —

—¿Lee me firmarías el brazo? —pregunta tras pregunta aquellas chicas se acercaban más y más a los aludidos chicos quienes solo daban pequeños pasos hacia atrás evitando ser aplastados por la multitud cuando todos chocaron entre sí —No se preocupen chicas, las atenderemos a todas…solo necesitamos un poco de espacio— dijo Kiba con un poco de temor haciendo que algunas suspiraran sin poder terminar sus preguntas.

—No pienso formar parte de esto—Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia los vestidores desinteresadamente siendo seguido por el resto de los Shinobi —Sasuke-kun se ve tan lindo con su indiferencia ¡Lo amo! —se escuchaban algunas chicas gritando al tiempo que los seguían sin importarles el muy obvio rechazo que del que habían sido víctimas —¡Ya es suficiente par de zorras! ¡Dejen de molestar a mi hombre! — una exuberante pelirroja de peinado inusual, ojos rojos y gafas marrones se mostraba con aire amenazador frente a las chicas —Ya se los había advertido…Nadie…Se puede acercar a ellos…excepto yo— las chicas comenzaron a temblar ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si esa pelirroja realmente daba miedo…

De pronto la chica corrió y literalmente se colgó del cuello de Sasuke — ¡Sasuke-Kun! —Mientras este solo la miraba con ganas de asesinarla —Creo que acabo de salvarlos de una inminente violación…merezco una recompensa ¿No lo crees? —

Sasuke la miro de manera indiferente y con poca delicadeza la desprendió de su cuello para seguir caminando, pero la chica no se rindió y comenzó a sonreír maliciosamente—Solo una cita—

—Olvídalo…— a pesar de mostrar un semblante sereno, Los ojos de Sasuke casi humeaban por la furia que sentía en contra de esa chica, Karin era un verdadero dolor de cabeza para él —Sasuke no seas problemático solo es una cita…¿Qué hay de malo en ello? —Hablo Shikamaru mientras acomodaba su playera en un intento por incomodarlo más de lo que ya estaba —Entonces sal tú con ella—

—Lo haría pero ella quiere salir contigo, no conmigo— Shikamaru rió con malicia ¡Como le encantaba sacar a Sasuke de sus casillas! Sasuke estaba más que irritado, no soportaba esa situación, cualquier hombre estaría encantado de poseer ese don sobre las mujeres pero ¿Es que acaso no existían mujeres cuerdas? Todas las chicas del instituto parecían ser anormales, haciendo cualquier locura por llamar su atención o la de sus compañeros… ¡Especialmente ella!

Sasuke se acercó a Shikamaru y le arrebato una pequeña toalla que alguna chica le dio e ignorándolos por completo se fue directo a los vestidores…ya había escuchado suficiente…

Hinata observaba aquella imagen con diversión, era como estar viviendo un episodio de Ino y Neji en su antigua vida. Aun recordaba la primera vez que las invitó a dormir en su casa y Neji entro sin camisa preguntando por unos CD´S ¡Ino casi se le fue encima!... ¿Cómo estarían sus amigas? ¿La extrañarían? Sin poder evitarlo un deje de melancolía se instaló en su corazón…_porque yo si las extraño…_

—¿Te sientes bien?…—¿Qué hacia él a su lado? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? El rubio estaba sentado a su lado con una expresión de clara preocupación —¿C-cuan..Cu-cuanto..l-llevas..a-aahí? —estaba tan sorprendida de tenerlo tan cerca que ni siquiera entendía sus propias palabras, Naruto la observó por un momento haciéndola temblar pero de inmediato regresó la mirada al centro de la cancha —Cuando note que te estabas poniendo roja…creí que te desmayarías otra vez…—Una extraña sensación de cosquilleo le recorrió el estomago al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras…_tal vez Kiba tenía razón…_

—¡P-pero Sasuke-kun! —Karin estaba más que irritada ¿Por qué la rechazaba? Y entonces su mirada rojiza se posó en la Hyūga— No me rendiré tan fácil— Hinata sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda ¿Fue su imaginación o la chica pelirroja la observó a ella? Karin dio media vuelta y se fue del gimnasio victoriosa no sin antes darle un último vistazo a Hinata —Nos veremos después…—susurro antes de desaparecer.

—Mantente alejada de ella—La voz de Naruto la desconcertó, aun seguían sentados en las gradas observando todo desde ahí—Karin no es una persona de fiar—él mantenía la vista fija en la salida por donde Karin desapareció, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus facciones estaban rígidas…al parecer también notó la amenaza…

_Continuará…._

Hola! Nueva actualización, espero y sea de su agrado.

**lady-darkness-chan, lady Alraune, Alabdiel, Guest, sango surime, Monzze, lilipili, isabela17anime **Gracias a todos por sus reviews!

**No leemos en la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Capitulo 6**

Hinata observaba aquella imagen sin poder creérsela, estaba en la biblioteca sentada en una mesa rodeada de nueve chicos sumamente populares ante las miradas celosas de las chicas que también estaban ahí. Neji permanecía sentado a su lado con su semblante serio y del otro lado, Naruto…

No parecía estar muy interesado en ella ya que solo se mantenía al margen de los cometarios de los demás pero eso no significaba que no la alterara, estaba sumamente nerviosa por tenerlo tan cerca. Solo era cuestión de que moviera un poco su rodilla y con facilidad le podía rozar la pierna y definitivamente no quería arriesgarse a que su cuerpo reaccionara en un lugar como ese.

— Quiero el dialogo más corto— mencionó Kiba mientras leía la conversación de su libro —Hmph…Haz lo que quieras…— al parecer Sasuke seguía molesto por el episodio con Karin, lo cual nadie tomó en cuanta ya que estaban más que acostumbrados a ese comportamiento.

En total eran diez pequeñas conversaciones de temas triviales como una visita al zoológico, una cajera con un cliente, un estudiante y su profesor…

Lo más sensato hubiera sido elegir la conversación que más se adecuaba a cada equipo ¡Pero no! Habían dejado al azar las conversaciones para hacerlo más divertido e interesante. Numeraron cada conversación y después armaron un grupo de papelitos numerados del uno al diez, Kiba los tomó entre sus manos y los agitó para que se revolvieran entre sí. Colocó los diminutos papelitos en el centro de la mesa y esperó a que Sasuke eligiera uno —Siete— buscaron en su libro la conversación correspondiente, representarían a un jugador de futbol y el árbitro, Kiba sonrió después do todo su compañero era Sasuke y habían obtenido la conversación más corta —¡Qué bien! —festejo al instante.

Después fue el turno de Shino y Chouji, la suerte estaba de su lado, representarían a un camarero y un cliente en un restaurante, nada complicado ni extravagante. Sai y Shikamaru no tuvieron tanta suerte ya que representarían a un ama de casa lidiando con un vendedor a domicilio, todos comenzaron a reír esperando saber quien de ellos seria el ama de casa. Después fue el turno de Neji y Lee, tenían diferentes libros pero la dinámica seria la misma. Lee tomó con entusiasmo uno de los pequeños papelitos y lo abrió con rapidez — ¡Dos!— buscaron en su libro y la cara de Neji palideció aun más de lo que era normalmente, una conversación entre dos chicas adolecentes al teléfono —¿Se puede cambiar? — preguntó Neji ganándose una negación por parte de todos.

Y por fin llegó el turno de Naruto y Hinata, Naruto removió los pequeños papelitos que aun quedaban en la mesa tomando uno al azar —Diez— todos buscaron la conversación esperando que fuese algo gracioso, una conversación entre una esposa y su marido mientras ella intentaba dar la noticia de su embarazo…

La cara de Hinata enrojeció desatando la carcajada de los demás—Tranquilízate Hinata…Es solo una actuación— Kiba reía con ganas ganándose una mirada siniestra por parte de Neji mientras Naruto se limitaba a leer la conversación un tanto confundido ¿Como pudo tocarle esa conversación? ¿Por qué no le tocó ser una cajera o algo más?

No era para nada divertido, y no era solo por tener que fingir ser la esposa de Naruto. La verdadera razón era que a ella, le habían negado la oportunidad de llegar a vivir algo semejante…

Después de que sus compañeros lograron calmar las risas y de que Hinata se obligara a continuar, comenzaron a trabajar en sus respectivas conversaciones. Neji, Hinata y Sasuke no tuvieron tanto problema, ya que ellos conocían muy bien ese idioma…en cuanto a los demás hubo más complicaciones incluyendo a Naruto quien sudaba mares al no poder pronunciar correctamente la palara _Wife (Esposa)._

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y los chicos se preparaban para poder regresar a sus respectivos hogares, había sido una tarde muy estresante al tratar de ayudar a Naruto con su pronunciación, lo cual ya era de por sí difícil porque el constante tartamudeo que le causaba su nerviosismo no la dejaba pronunciar bien las palabras. La verdad es que eran cosas muy básicas para que Naruto no las recordara, lo que le daba a entender que no era de los chicos que prestaba demasiada atención. Para facilitarle las cosas le prometió que le haría unas tarjetas con la conversación traducida y algunas referencias de pronunciación, el chico se lo agradeció infinitamente y eso solo la hacía sentirse aun más nerviosa…

…..

—Valla que fue un día muy agitado…—Decía Kiba mientras se estiraba los músculos de la espalda, ya estaban fuera de las instalaciones y ahora se dirigían al estacionamiento con rumbo a sus respectivos autos —Hinata, Neji, hablan muy bien el idioma ¿Estudiaban en el extranjero? — Neji se adelantó a contestar —No, solo es lo que aprendimos en nuestra antigua escuela—

— Si era tan buena escuela ¿Entonces por qué decidieron entrar a La academia Konoha? — Lee se adelantó un poco esperando a que contestaran su inocente pregunta, de inmediato los ojos de Hinata se posaron en Neji con terror. Literalmente se le heló la sangre de pensar en la respuesta ¿Qué responder? ¡Ni si quiera se habían puesto a pensar en una cuartada! Pero Neji siguió con su semblante tranquilo y contestó—Cuestiones de trabajo del padre de Hinata— simple, pero acertado… Para tranquilidad de Hinata, Neji siempre sabía controlar situaciones de estrés.

— ¿Dónde residían anteriormente? — Ahora fue Shino quien mostró su duda, aquello parecía ser un interrogatorio pero era comprensible, eran los nuevos, más que normal que sintieran curiosidad —N-nosotros vivíamos e-en la cuidad d-de la niebla—

—Naruto… ¿Que tu antigua novia no era de ahí? — Tan pronto como comprendió las palabras de Kiba los ojos de Hinata se clavaron en Naruto, y lo que vio la desconcertó, parecía molesto y sus ojos azules observaban a Kiba con recelo — ¡ohhh! Lo olvide…No te gusta hablar del tema—comentó Kiba sarcásticamente al tiempo que hacia una especie de mueca—Si lo sabes entonces ¿Por qué no te guardas tus comentarios? — Hinata observaba ese cambio en Naruto sin comprender ¿Tanto le dolió perderla? …

— ¡Mira que tenemos aquí!…si son ¡Los Shinobi de Konoha! —Hinata buscó con la mirada al dueño de aquella extraña voz, y su sorpresa no se hizo esperar al ver como un grupo de chicos con ropas desprolijas se acercaban a ellos con pasos amenazantes —Akatsuki…—murmuró Lee llamando la tención de la chica.

No tenía que ser muy lista para darse cuenta de que no se trataba de una visita amistosa, las tensas miradas de los _Shinobi_ los delataban y eso solo hacía que la chica empezara a asustarse —Hitachi… ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —Sasuke se adelantó a todos encarando al recién llegado grupo —Lo mismo digo hermanito ¿Por qué sigues aquí? — Hinata estaba sorprendida por ver a aquel joven ¡Era igualito a Sasuke! Lo único que los diferenciaba era la edad y unas peculiares marcas cerca de las comisuras de los labios —No te incumbe lo que haga con mi vida—

De pronto el ambiente comenzó a tensarse ya que los jóvenes del grupo Akatsuki comenzaron a rodearlos haciendo una especie de media luna, dándole una mejor oportunidad para observarlos mejor. Eran diez en total incluyendo a una mujer de cabellos azulinos que se mantenía muy cerca de un joven de cabellos anaranjados con una gran variedad de percings en su rostro. Uno par de ellos eran demasiado grandes, uno teñía su cabello de verde, mientras que otro resaltaba por su platinado cabello que peinaba prolijamente hacia atrás. Otro de ellos tenía un tinte azulado junto con unas extrañas cicatrices que lo hacían parecer una especie de creatura marina, al final resaltaba un tipo con la cara oculta tras una especie de mascara.

Los otros tres parecían tener una apariencia más normal, uno de ellos era el aparente hermano de Sasuke y a su lado se encontraba un joven rubio de ojos azules con apariencia burlona peinado con una coleta alta dejando un mechón que cubría la mitad de su rostro y por ultimo un joven de cabellos rojizos y alborotados con apariencia tranquila. La situación se veía mal, no negaba que estaba aterrada pero su estado emocional colapso cuando se topó con la mirada del chico pelirrojo. La observaba fijamente, daba la impresión de que fueran viejos conocidos pero Hinata en su vida había visto a un chico con esas características. Comenzó a sentirse aun mas incomoda por el intenso escrudiño y sin ser consciente de sus actos comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás tratando de alejarse de la mirada de ese sujeto…

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —

—¡KYAhhhhhh! —gritó aterrada al sentirse atrapada en los brazos de alguien —Con que los Shinobi tienen nuevos integrantes—el joven rubio la había acorralado aferrando su brazo contra su cintura dejándola totalmente inmóvil —¡Suéltala! — gritó Neji completamente enfurecido dispuesto a golpear a aquel sujeto cuando el enorme tipo de cabello verde lo tomó del cuello con su antebrazo y lo levantó como si de un muñeco se tratara. Lee corrió hasta él para auxiliarlo pero fue arrojado al suelo por el tipo de apariencia marina.

—¿No te conozco de alguna parte, preciosa?...me pareces familiar— el sujeto rubio de la coleta la tomó de la barbilla con su mano libre obligándole a mirarlo, sus lagrimas salían sin control, estaba totalmente aterrada por la cercanía de ese sujeto, todo su cuerpo se estremecía por el contacto, la asqueaba —Tal vez tu y yo ya nos hemos divertido antes…—

—¡Augh!... —la imagen que pasaba ante sus ojos era difícil de procesar, ya no estaba en las garras de aquel desagradable sujeto sino que era reguardada tras la espalda de alguien. Sus ojos nublados por el llanto observaban al sujeto en el suelo con gesto de dolor mientras sostenía su barbilla —No… la vuelvas a tocar… ¡Escuchaste! —

—Naruto-kun…—Naruto la sostenía del la muñeca resguardándola detrás de él, había golpeado a aquel sujeto liberándola de su agarre —Maldita sea…¡Naruto! ¡Te mataré! —

—¡Ya es suficiente Deidara! — todos guardaron silencio y observaron al joven de cabello anaranjado, no había movido ni un solo musculo desde que las cosas se salieron de control —Este no es el lugar…—Dicho esto dio media vuelta seguido de la mujer de cabellos azulados y se fueron como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Hinata observó a su alrededor, hasta ese momento se daba cuenta de lo grave de la situación, todos los Shinobi habían sido sometidos de una u otra manera. Los únicos que quedaban de pie eran ella y Naruto…

Se aferró a la espalda de Naruto al ver como los demás sujetos los pasaban de lado viéndolos como si fuesen pequeñas basuritas —Esto no se quedará así Naruto…—Deidara se levantó limpiándose el pequeño rastro de sangre que comenzaba a salir de la comisura de sus labios —Me las cobrare…—dándole una ligera mirada a Hinata para después agregar —En cuanto a ti preciosa…Ya recordare en donde nos hemos visto— le giñó un ojo con descaró y después volvió a retar a Naruto con la mirada mientras sonreía arrogantemente, para después alejarse junto al pelirrojo, el cual aun seguía observándola con intensidad…

—¿Hinata te encuentras bien? — Neji se acercó a ella tomándola del hombro pero la chica estaba tan conmocionada que solo lo observaba con el labio inferior tembloroso —Y-yo…S-si…e-estoy b-bien…—pudo decir en un momento de lucidez mientras que los demás se estabilizaban con lentitud, afortunadamente solo los habían inmovilizado y no habían recibido ningún golpe de gravedad

—Hinata… ¿Por qué Deidara dijo conocerte? — Hinata observó a Shino aun intranquila por lo sucedido —N-no lo sé…Y-yo no tengo i-idea…—Shino permaneció en silencio analizando la situación para después fijar su atención en Kiba quien asentía como si entendiera los pensamientos de Shino—Tal parece que nos hemos metido en un buen lio con Akatsuki— mencionó Kiba observando a la temblorosa chica que no entendía nada de lo que decían.

—¿Quiénes son esos sujetos? —Neji preguntó al tiempo que observaba al grupo expectante —Akatsuki…—musitó Sasuke —Se hacen llamar así, todos ellos estuvieron en la penitenciaría juvenil…incluyendo a mi hermano—

Sasuke se limpio el polvo de su uniforme con una expresión fría para continuar —Desde que mis padres lo echaron suele venir con esos sujetos a molestar…— un silencio abrumador los envolvió por completo pero nada más incomodo para la chica que sentir las miradas preocupadas sobre ella —Esta es la primera vez que llegamos a la agresión — agregó Shikamaru con un semblante serio al tiempo que sus ojos se posaban sobre Naruto—No debiste precipitarte Naruto, ahora tendrán verdaderos motivos para perseguirnos…Sabes que Deidara no es de los que habla por hablar— Naruto le sostuvo la mirada por un momento y después se dio la vuelta en dirección a su a auto…

—Si llega a intentar algo…Estaré preparado ¡Dattebayo! —

_Continuará…__._


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Capitulo 7**

Hinata preparaba sus cosas para la interpretación en la clase de inglés, tenía que parecer una esposa embarazada…bien, cumplía con la mitad de los requerimientos. Ahora solo le faltaba lucir como una esposa ¿Y eso como se hacía?

Buscó entres sus cosas tratando de encontrar algo adecuado, pero una "_Esposa_" no usa una vestimenta en particular, así que optó por vestirse…normal. Divagó un poco más en su guardarropa cuando su vista se clavó en un par de sencillos vestidos, la peculiaridad era que eran de maternidad, holgados y muy cómodos. Su padre se los había dado antes de mudarse, argumentando que eran vestidos de su difunta madre. Tomó uno de los vestidos con delicadeza, observando aquella prenda con nostalgia, suspiro hondo y después lo dejó sobre la cama, comenzó a desvestirse y se probó aquel vestido azul. Se observó con detenimiento en el espejo, pero realmente no veía gran diferencia. Intentó colocarse de perfil y con sus manos pegó la prenda a su estomago pero ni de esa forma se veía nada extraño, su estomago aun no mostraba ningún tipo de abultamiento.

Caminó hasta su cama y tomó una almohada para después regresar otra vez frente al espejo, se metió la almohada debajo del vestido y simulo una muy redonda barriga. Aquella imagen la dejó sin habla, se veía tan real, tanto que por un momento se imaginó usando su uniforme con esa barriga y la idea la aterró…

¿Cómo ocultaría su embarazo cuando su barriga creciera? Realmente no había pensado demasiado en el futuro, sus pensamientos aun seguían atrapados en su pasado, en su antigua vida ¿Qué haría de ahora en adelante?

De inmediato sacó la almohada de su vientre arrojándola lo más lejos que sus fuerzas le permitieron, como si con ello intentara ilusamente de alejar su destino…

….

Neji se veía intranquilo, durante todo el trayecto se la había pasado murmurando palabras incoherentes que solo él podía entender. Tanto así que ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta a Hinata y solo caminaba por su rumbo sin cambiar su expresión —Nii-san…¿Te preocupa algo? — Neji reaccionó un poco al escucharla y solo negó con pesadez —solo Ignórame…—Hinata lo observó preocupada, pero Neji parecía decidido a sufrir su agonía en soledad y aunque le hubiera encantado ayudarlo ya habían llegado al punto en donde cada uno tomaba caminos separados.

Se despidieron y Hinata continuo intrigada hasta llegar a su propio salón de clases —Hinata ¡Buenos días! —Todos los Shinobi la saludaban a su muy propio estilo —B-buenos días a todos— se ruborizó un poco y después continuo hasta sentarse en su lugar, era extraño para ella tener aquella atención por parte de esos chicos pero en definitiva aquello la estaba ayudando, ya que notaba que su cuerpo ya no se estremecía con sus presencias, aun no estaba recuperada del todo pero estaba por buen camino.

—Buenos días Hinata— aquella voz la tomó por sorpresa haciéndola saltar un poco en su lugar —B-buenos días…N-Naruto-kun— ¡valla que era difícil sacar esas palabras con él! El rubio estaba a su lado con aquella extraña aura de soledad, la observaba con la misma intensidad que le dio el primer día que lo conoció —Te vez preocupada… ¿Pasa algo? — Hinata tragó saliva para después negar con delicadeza, pero Naruto seguía observándola expectante esperando algo más. ¿Por qué tenía que verla de esa forma? ¿No entendía que su mirada la ponía demasiado nerviosa?

—Buenos días alumnos, comenzaremos con la clase— ¡Excelente! Iruka había interrumpido aquella conversación justo en el mejor de los momentos, estaba segura que si seguía así terminaría desmayándose en cualquier momento…

Observó el reloj analógico que colgaba sobre el pizarrón, solo faltaba media hora para que Anko-Sensei hiciera su aparición y la sola idea de pensar en ello la dejaba totalmente nerviosa. Observó su mochila con disimulo solo para cerciorarse de que su vestido estuviera ahí, tendría que ir a cambiarse antes de que comenzara la clase. De pronto una interrogante pasó por su mente ¿Y Naruto…que vestimenta usaría?

—Muchachos, hasta aquí dejaremos la clase…Les daré tiempo para que se preparen para la actividad de Anko, sé que no le agrada las fallas así que ¡Den su mejor esfuerzo! — todos los alumnos agradecían a Iruka y de inmediato un revuelo se dejó escuchar en el salón…

…..

Hinata se encontraba en el baño de mujeres guardando su uniforme en su mochila, se había puesto su vestido azul de maternidad y unas sencillas sandalias de correas. Recogió su cabello en un moño desarreglado y salió de aquel lugar con un poco de pena, pero lo que vio al Salir…

¡Definitivamente no estaba preparada para ver eso! Su boca estaba abierta de la impresión y no era la única, ya que algunas chicas que se encontraban a su alrededor estaban igual de impresionadas que ella, incluso había algunas que no dejaban de gritar por aquella imagen. Frente a sus ojos estaba el grupo de los Shinobi pero… ¡Ahora eran el grupo Cosplay Shinobi!

Sasuke estaba al frente con su expresión desinteresada de siempre pero usaba un pantaloncillo blanco con una playera roja con el número 1 impreso en su espalda mientras que apoyaba su pie en un balón de futbol con arrogancia. Kiba estaba a su lado, usaba un muy detallado uniforme de árbitro, con un silbato colgando del cuello y una par de tarjetas en el bolsillo de la playera. Shino usaba un muy elegante esmoquin negro con un pequeño ramillete sobresaliendo de su bolsillo y Chouji a su lado con un traje negro sosteniendo una charola con una copa de vino. Sai se distinguía usando un traje de cuadros color café, usando gafas de armazón grueso en color negro y un maletín con una especie de mini aspiradora. Y los demás…

A Shikamaru se le veía con un delantal de cuadritos rojos, guantes amarillos de látex y un pañuelo azul en la cabeza. No muy lejos Lee sonreía con un vestido negro demasiado atrevido y lo que alcanzaba de cabello atado en dos pequeños chongitos. Y Neji con la cara roja modelaba un vestido suelto con estampado de lunares azules…un momento ¡Ese era su vestido!

—Hinata…no me veas por favor— Neji lloriqueaba con aire pesimista, toda su masculinidad se había ido por el desagüe desde que se metió a escondidas a la habitación de Hinata para tomar el primer vestido que encontró — ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Neji-kun se ve tan lindo vestido de mujer? — de inmediato un aura oscura lo invadió, ese fue un golpe muy bajo para su hombría.

—Anímate Neji, las chicas creen que te ves bonito—las palabras de Lee solo sirvieron para que Neji se hundiera aun más en su nueve de depresión —Lee ¿De dónde sacaste ese vestido? —Kiba observaba al chico de las grandes cejas con ese diminuto vestido negro sintiendo un poco de nauseas —Este…—dijo señalando su vestimenta—Lo compre en una tienda departamental… ¡Verdad que esta lindo!— todos observaron con lastima a aquel chico sin saber si decirle que el vestido en sí era lo de menos…

Hinata ya había salido de la impresión y ahora todo aquello le parecía de lo más gracioso, pero faltaba alguien. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada al rubio faltante pero no lo veía por ningún lado hasta que escuchó que algunas chicas murmuraban el nombre del joven mientras miraban embelesadas por detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y lo observó acercarse por los pasillos con pasos calmados. No pudo evitar ruborizarse al verlo caminar con aquella ropa, no era nada extravagante ni ostentoso. Solo unos jeans azules con una playera blanca y encima una camiseta verde olivo, su típico cabello desalineado y ese porte de galán de película de acción.

Sus ojos azules divagaron por un momento y después se fijaron en ella con su usual intensidad, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al tiempo que se acercaba, tanto que por un momento pensó que se notaria en su pecho —Te ves linda— el rubor de sus mejillas se disparó a lo largo de toda su cara al escuchar esas palabras ¿De verdad creía que era linda?

De pronto todo sus sentidos se paralizados al sentir como los dedos de Naruto sujetaban con delicadeza su mano en un roce suave, por un momento sintió unas espantosas ganas de gritar y salir corriendo. Pero una descarga de electricidad la había recorrido por completo evitando que si quiera moviera un solo musculo, ese toque parecía ser una delicada caricia aunque solo sostenía sus dedos con cuidado. La elevó hasta la altura de su pecho y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Naruto deslizo una pequeña argolla de fantasía en su dedo anular —Creo que esto es suficiente para parecer recién casados— Soltó su mano con delicadeza pero la chica seguía sin reaccionar y dejó su mano en el aire viendo con asombro el pequeño aro que rodeaba su dedo. Naruto levantó su mano y se puso un anillo semejante en su dedo frente a los expectantes ojos de Hinata, por un momento sus ojos azules la observaron con detenimiento para después bajar su mirada y encogerse un poco de hombros—Me alegra que te quedara...Fue dífila decidir cual comprar—

—E-es perfecto…—ambos chicos bajaron la mirada sin ser capaces de seguir viendo al otro por más tiempo, la cara de Hinata seguía tan roja que sentía como la sangre se aglomeraba con furia en sus mejillas. Intentó levantar un poco la mirada, en verdad quería agradecerle por el anillo pero se sentía tan nerviosa que temía que si volvía a ver directamente sus ojos se desmallaría al instante. ¡_Las notas!..._su vista se levantó con rapidez observando directamente a Naruto, ya no estaba sonrojada ahora solo mostraba una mueca de culpabilidad ¡Había olvidado las notas en su habitación!

—N-Naruto-kun…y-yo lo s-siento olvide t-tus notas—sus palabras salían con dificultad casi atorándose en su garganta, se sentía fatal por haberle fallado de esa forma ¿Cómo pudo haberlas olvidado? Comenzó a sentir su respiración agitada y sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse —No te preocupes aun tenemos tiempo, podemos ir por ellas—Hinata lo observó sin entender cuando sintió de nuevo la cálida mano de Naruto sobre la suya y de un pequeño tirón comenzó a guiarla por el pasillo —N-Naruto-kun ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? — la cara de Hinata se encendió al observarse a sí misma con Naruto guiándola tomada de la mano ¡A la vista de todos! Las chicas que pasaban a su alrededor los miraban con rencor, especialmente a ella.

—N-Naruto-kun ¿A dónde vamos?— Ya estaban casi por salir del edificio y el chico seguía sosteniéndola de la mano —Por las notas—

—P-pero n-no podemos s-salir…—

—Tranquila no nos dirán nada— Llegaron hasta el lujoso auto de Naruto, le abrió la puerta y espero ahí hasta que la chica por fin se decidió a entrar en el auto. Naruto la imitó y subió al asiento del conductor, encendió el auto y salieron de la academia sin contratiempo.

Hinata solo aferraba los pliegues de su vestido con nerviosismo, durante todo el trayecto solo se había limitado a decir únicamente las indicaciones para llegar a su casa. Mantenía su vista se fija en sus manos y de vez en cuando veía el camino para cerciorarse que llevaban el rumbo correcto, mordió su labio con nerviosismo y lentamente enfocó al rubio que conducía con tranquilidad. Observó su mano izquierda sosteniendo el volante y sus ojos se clavaron en ese pequeño anillo que sobresalía, se ruborizó al instante y regresó su vista a sus propias manos observando el mismo resplandor en su dedo. Por un momento una imagen llegó a su mente, un universo alterno tal vez, uno en donde su vida seguía un curso normal. Donde crecía, se graduaba, se divertía como cualquier adolecente y después cuando estuviera lista, una vida en donde formaba una familia feliz junto a un hombre que la amara…

_Solo un sueño…_

Se abrazó instintivamente el estomago ¿En realidad estaba lista para ser madre? ¡No lo sabía! Y no quería pensarlo porque la respuesta era obvia, solo tenía 17 años ¿Qué sabía ella de maternidad? Aun no era capaz de cuidase a sí misma ¿Cómo cuidaría a un bebe? Ya no quería seguir pensando, cada pregunta que formulaba la hacía desesperar —Hinata…¿Es esa? —

Levantó sus ojos al instante topándose con su nuevo hogar, se había perdido tanto en sus pensares que ni si quiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que Naruto se detuvo. Parpadeó un par de veces y finalmente asintió débilmente —V-vuelvo en seguida N-Naruto-kun—Se bajó del auto y camino hasta la entrada, tocó el timbre y espero…Nada

Volvió a intentarlo pero nadie respondía a su llamado, la casa estaba vacía. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás observando fijamente el marco de la puerta, recordaba que su padre solía dejar un par de llaves extra por si acaso. Estaba un poco alto así que tendría que usar las masetas que adornaban la entrada para subir, dudo un poco ya que le avergonzaba un poco que Naruto la viese de esa forma. Giró levemente su cabeza y observó al rubio que miraba desinteresadamente el frente del camino sin prestarle atención, _perfecto…_

Lentamente se subió a la enorme maseta de barro parándose en el borde, se estiró un poco y pudo ver la pequeña llave tintineando en el centro. Comenzó a estirar su brazo, solo faltaba un poco más y la alcanzaría. Pero debido al peso extra de Hinata la maseta perdió estabilidad y comenzó a tambalearse con brusquedad —¡Ah-Ahhhh! —gritó al sentir que la maseta se volteaba debajo de sus pies arrojándola al suelo, pero antes de que si quiera sintiera la gravedad atraerla unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron en el aire —Hinata ¿Te encuentras bien? —

—N-Naruto-kun…—de inmediato los colores se apoderaron de su rostro y más al notar la forma en la que Naruto la sostenía, la cargaba en sus brazos de la misma forma en que una pareja de recién casados entraba por primera vez a su nuevo hogar y de solo recordar que imaginariamente estaban "Casados" la hizo entrar en un nuevo nivel de nerviosismo —S-si…y-ya puedes bajarme…—Naruto la observó por un momento y después notó la forma en la que la sostenía —¡Ahh l-lo siento! ¡Dattebayo! —Rápidamente la colocó en el suelo con extremo cuidado — ¿Qué hacías parada en esa maseta? —

—Y-yo…S-solo trataba de bajar l-las llaves de ahí—Hinata señalo el marco de la puerta con la cara totalmente roja, Naruto observó el lugar señalado, se acercó y extendiendo su brazo alcanzando la preciada llave —toma…La próxima vez avísame antes de intentar hacer cosas arriesgadas— colocó la llave sobre la palma de la chica mientras que esta asentía con la cara totalmente roja.

Ambos chicos entraron a la pequeña mansión, de inmediato Hinata subió a su habitación en busca de las preciadas notas mientras Naruto divagaba en el recibidor. Sus ojos azules observaban el grupo de fotos familiares que adornaban un gran estante pero sus ojos se clavaron en el enorme cuadro que adornaba la pared. De inmediato reconoció a Neji y a Hinata, no tendrían más de trece años en aquella fotografía y a su lado una pequeña muy parecida a Neji y a dos hombre gemelos. Cada uno al lado de su respectiva esposa, observó en especial a la mujer que estaba al lado de él hombre sin vendaje en la frente. Era idéntica a Hinata, mismo cabello, misma sonrisa, la única diferencia eran sus ojos. Los de esa mujer eran de un azul claro muy profundo, casi como el mismo cielo.

Se quedó observando aquel cuadro cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él, se giró levemente encontrando a Hinata observando con nostalgia la misma fotografía —¿Ella es tu madre? — Ante aquella pregunta la chica sonrió —Si…ella, murió hace dos años en un accidente junto a los padres de Neji—

—L-lo siento…no debí preguntar— Hinata negó con delicadeza —Descuida…n-no me molesta hablar de ella— él la observó con detenimiento viendo como en sus ojos se formaba un brillo diferente, una luz casi marchita…

— ¿Imagino que el hombre a su lado es tu padre? — Intentó cambiar el tema, no quería ver esa luz en sus ojos —Si…y el otro hombre es el padre de Neji— Naruto observo con detenimiento a los hombres, los mismos ojos que Hinata — ¿Toda tu familia tiene los ojos de ese color? — Aquella pregunta causo que Hinata riera un poco llamando la atención de Naruto —En realidad no…ninguno de nuestros parientes lejanos poseen el Byakugan—

—¿Byakugan? —

—E-ese es el nombre con el que mi familia identifica a nuestros ojos…e-el Byakugan solo lo hereda un miembro de cada generación, es por eso que no v-veras ojos iguales fuera de mi f-familia. Según mi abuelo, e-él y su padre poseían el b-Byakugan pero aquella regla genética se a-alteró con mi padre y tío, y-ya que por primeara vez en la historia de n-nuestra familia una generación poseía a dos m-miembros con el Byakugan y para aumentar la s-sorpresa mi hermana Hanabi, Neji y yo también lo heredamos—

Naruto escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la chica, notando como su rostro se iluminaba con cada palabra que decía. Se quedó así por un momento observando a la chica que seguía atrapada en los recuerdos de esa fotografía, hasta ese momento no se había permitido observarla con detenimiento, era una chica muy linda, no era ciego como para no notarlo. Pero encerraba algo más que la hacia sobresalir como si fuese una péquela lucecilla en la oscuridad, sus exuberantes ojos tintineaban con un resplandor único e inusual, como si te invitaran a obsérvalos por largo tiempo…

—N-Naruto-kun…creo que se nos está haciendo tarde—

—S-si tienes razón…vámonos ya…—tan rápido como reacciono salió de la casa seguido de Hinata con un poco de molestia, él no debía verla de esa forma, no a ella…

…..

Por fin estaban en la escuela llegando justo a tiempo a la clase de Anko, hasta el momento la mitad de las parejas ya había hecho su interpretación. Incluyendo a algunos de los Shinobi, en ese momento Sasuke y Kiba fingían estar en un partido de futbol discutiendo por una jugada. Había que admitir que esos chicos eran muy bueno actores, dijeron unos cuantos diálogos más y terminaron cuando Kiba sacó una tarjeta roja poniéndola en la cara de Sasuke. De inmediato las chicas comenzaron a aplaudir como si estuvieran en medio de una obra millonaria.

Chouji y Shino también lo hacían de maravilla, prepararon una mesa con manteles y velas muy elegantes y Shino fingía pedir unos cuantos platillos mientras Chouji le recomendaba algo mejor. La escena finalizo cuando Shino exclamó que había un insecto en su sopa y todos reían por la ironía de la obra. Sin duda una de las más graciosas fue ver a Shikamaru siendo convencido por Sai para que le comprara una mini aspiradora, la falta de entusiasmo del Shikamaru combinado con la falta de emociones de Sai solo podía dar como resultado una obra muy bizarra, y al final Shikamaru terminó aceptando comprar el artefacto.

—Naruto y Hinata, es su turno muchachos— el corazón de Hinata latía con fuerza, se levantó de su asiento y se colocó al frente del salón con Naruto a su lado, no pudo evitar observar a los demás estudiantes viendo como las chicas la observaban con miradas asesinas. Mientras tanto Naruto acercaba un par de silla en frentes para simular un sillón, se colocó cerca de la puerta y espero a que Hinata se sentara.

Tomó un poco de aire para tranquilizarse y comenzaron a dialogar en ingles…

—_Querida ya estoy en casa_— Naruto fingía cerrar una puerta imaginaría mientras se acercaba a la chica, leyendo disimuladamente las notas de Hinata

—_Bienvenido a casa…te tengo una gran sorpresa_— para ese entonces Naruto ya estaba sentado a su lado con aire curioso

—¿_Qué clase de sorpresa?_ —

—_Trata de adivinar_—

—_mmmm… ¿Es algo que pueda usar? —_

—_No…—_

— _¿Es algo que pueda comer? —_

—_No…—_

—_Entonces…¿Es algo para los dos? —_

—_Si…—_

—_¿Y me lo mostraras ahora? —_

—_No…—_

—_¿No?¿Entonces cuando? —_

—_Dentro de nueve meses…—_Naruto parpadeo unos segundos y después se levantó con entusiasmo

—_No me digas que… —_

—_¡Tendremos un bebe!—_Naruto se acercó a ella tomó sus manos y la levanto de la silla

—_Te amo mí adorada esposa…—_

—_Y yo a ti…— _Hinata cerró sus ojos con fuerza, aquellas palabras la lastimaban ¿Por qué le arrebataron la oportunidad de vivir esa experiencia? Cuanto le habría encantado sentir esa felicidad, esa anhelada felicidad que fingía frente a toda la clase. ¡Pero no! Seria madre soltera, traería al mundo a una nueva vida completamente sola, una vida que se había formado con odio y rencor…

— ¡Muy bien muchachos! Vuelvan a sus lugares— Anko exclamaba con entusiasmo, al parecer la interpretación fue de su agrado o tal vez solo le sorprendía la pronunciación de Naruto. Continúo la clase y la profesora llamó a la siguiente pareja, pero Hinata no se sentía bien, así que ignorando la orden de Anko salió de salón con rapidez. Se sentía realmente mal, últimamente sus emociones estaban disparadas y no sabía si se debía al embarazo o realmente su corazón albergaba esos sentimientos.

No quería sentirse así, no quería ver a su bebe como una carga o algo peor. Era su hijo y de nadie más, pero esos sentimientos seguían estando ahí lastimándola constantemente. Quería llorar, como nunca antes lo había hecho, realmente lo necesitaba, necesitaba a alguien a su lado diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que no estaba sola…

—¡Hinata!_—_sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente para ver a Naruto corriendo detrás de ella —Hinata ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te sientes mal otra vez? —Se veía realmente preocupado y su tono de voz lo delataba con notoriedad —E-es solo que quería tomar un poco de aire…n-no soy m-muy buena hablando en público y…m-me puse nerviosa…—

—No tienes de que preocuparte ¡Lo hiciste genial! ¡Dattebayo! — Hinata seguía viendo a aquel chico rubio con atención, algo en él había cambiado, era algo pequeño pero sin duda estaba ahí. _Tal vez el verdadero Naruto esté intentando volver a salir…_

—Gracias Naruto-kun…pero ambos s-sabemos que t-tu interpretación fue la que nos d-dio buena calificación…—Naruto la observó dudoso con una ceja levantada para darle intensidad—Pero que dices Hinata ¡si todo fue por ti!... Nunca en mi vida había dicho tantas palabras en ingles sin equivocarme ¡Dattebayo! —

Hinata observaba divertida aquel comportamiento, su tono de voz parecía neutral, solo elevando un poco la voz cuando quería darle intensidad a sus palabras, pero ese vocabulario lo hacía sonar divertido y relajado.

—Lo que quiero decir es…_Gracias Hinata_—

Una sonrisa…

Una genuina sonrisa se había dibujado en ese bien definido rostro dejando a Hinata atrapada en aquella imagen. Muchas veces lo había imaginado sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa rebasaba cualquier tonta invención de su mente, era radiante, cálida, amable pero sobre todo sincera…

_Esa sonrisa…Me hace querer seguir sonriendo junto a él…_

_Continuará…__._

¡Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios ¡Se agradecen muchísimos! Cada Review es una cucharada extra de inspiración y me da ánimo para seguir escribiendo.

Al parecer la aparición de Deidara y Sasori les intrigó un poco, pero ya después volverán a hacer de las suyas y descubriremos que es lo que ocultan al igual que el misterioso de Naruto. Y ¡Claro! aun no he olvidado a la pelirroja, pronto volveremos a toparnos con Karin.

Lamento no agradecer sus reviews en el capitulo anterior pero el tiempo no me lo permitió, por esa razón les dejaré este nuevo capítulo para compensar. El siguiente fin de semana intentaré actualizar la continuación ya que creo que mi tiempo va estar un poco más limitado de ahora en adelante.

La buena noticia es que ya tengo escritos los siguientes tres capítulos así que no habrá inconveniente para actualizar y ya para despedirme agradezco a las siguientes personas por animarse a dejar un review en los dos últimos capítulos:

**Hinako uzumaki hyuga **

**Naruto elite **

**MackenzieWazzlib **

**lady-darkness-chan **

**elena **

**Bellrose **

**natsumi hhr nh **

**lilipili **_(Gracias por la corrección n.n )_

**HiinaTHA **

**hatake.k **

¡Muchas gracias! (Espero que no se me haya pasado nadie n.n)

Sin más que decir, me despido…

¡Sayo!


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Capitulo 8**

Hinata salía de su baño con pesadez, no llevaba ni diez minutos despierta cuando las ganas de vomitar la hicieron correr al baño, tenía poco más de tres meses después de todo, aquello debía ser normal. Se sentó en su cama un poco aturdida y después se dejó caer para quedar acostada con las piernas colgando en el borde.

—Naruto…— la palabra llegó a sus labios sin pensar al tiempo que la imagen del chico sonriendo aparecía en sus recuerdos causándole un pequeño rubor, _en verdad me gusta su sonrisa_…

Se ruborizo escandalosamente haciéndola levantar de inmediato, otra vez estaba pensando cosas sin sentido. Negó varias veces con su cabeza y después regresó al baño, momentos después salió envuelta en una bata de baño con el cabello enredado en una toalla blanca, buscó su uniforme y comenzó a vestirse. Acomodó bien su falda y cuando se dispuso a cerrarla esta no ajustaba bien, le faltaban casi dos centímetros para que cerrara. Se miró atónita y corrió hasta su espejo parándose de perfil con el vientre expuesto y ahí frente a sus ojos estaba su propia imagen con el estomago ligeramente abultado, era un cambio sutil indescifrable para la mayoría de las personas. Pero no para Hinata, para ella era el inicio de sus miedos, comenzaba el verdadero reto de ocultar su embarazo…

…..

Los Shinobi caminaban por las afueras de la academia, era la hora del descanso y se disponían a pasarla relajadamente debajo de un gran árbol que se encontraba detrás del gimnasio. Como siempre aquellos chicos caminaban como si estuvieran rodeados de flashes en una pasarela, luciendo carismáticos y endemoniadamente encantadores ¿Qué chica no desearía estar rodeada de ellos? La respuesta era simple, ¡Todas!, pero los Shinobi eran tan exclusivos que pocas habían tenido la dicha de ser considerada relevante para alguno de ellos. Y ni hablar de pasear a su lado, eso era algo casi imposible, excepto para ella…

Justo en medio de aquellos codiciados chicos caminaba con timidez Hinata Hyūga _¿Por qué ella está con ellos?_ Era la pregunta que todos en la academia se hacían, la tímida chica no era provocativa, usaba un uniforme que le quedaba enorme y ni siquiera se maquillaba lo suficiente. Solo se destacaba por sus ojos y, si, era bonita pero eso no era suficiente para justificar su cercanía con los Shinobi. Algunas chicas de la academia eran exuberantemente hermosas y ni así los Shinobi aceptaban si quiera su cercanía ¿Qué tenía ella de especial?

_Es solo porque es la prima de Neji, _decían algunas pero si ese era el caso ¿Entonces esa chica era tonta o qué? Teniendo una oportunidad como esa de convivir directamente con ellos ¿Por qué no lo aprovechaba? Podría conquistar al que quisiera…claro, otra cosa seria que le correspondieran, pero ¡¿Por qué no lo intentaba?! ¡¿Qué no se imaginaba cuantas quisieran estar en su lugar?!

Aquellas cuestiones estaban volviéndola loca, en la mente de Karin no cabía la idea de que simplemente les agradaba ¡No! Algo más debía de haber ahí. Pero la cuestión era ¿Qué? Acomodo sus gafas con el ceño fruncido viendo como el grupo se alejaba, _lo descubriré…_

…

Hinata se sentó con alivio en el pasto, últimamente el cansancio no quería abandonar su cuerpo. El resto de los Shinobi se sentó a su alrededor, algunos aprovecharon como Shikamaru para tenderse por completo, ya sea observando el cielo o durmiendo como Kiba. Shino buscaba pequeños insectos y Sai y Chouji hablaban de películas de acción, Sasuke y Neji solo se sentaron en silencio mientras que Lee parloteaba sobre juegos de video. Aquella imagen se veía tan irreal, jamás pensó que volvería a sentirse cómoda estando cerca de algún muchacho pero aquellos chicos le abrían las puertas a su mundo dándole la confianza para explorarlo como quisiera, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer un poco de ellos, de sus familias y experiencias, incluso Sasuke quien era más duro para expresarse.

Todos excepto uno…

Naruto estaba recostado en la orilla, usaba su mano derecha como almohada improvisada y la otra descansaba en su estomago mientras parecía dormir plácidamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente y algunos mechones rubios se revoloteaban con la brisa, sus facciones estaban relajadas y entreabría un poco sus labios dándole una apariencia inocente. Se veía tan sereno, tan tranquilo envuelto en sus sueños, tan…tan…_Apuesto…_

Los colores volvieron a subir a su rostro y clavó su vista en sus manos al tiempo que jugaba con sus dedos, era normal que pensara eso ¿verdad?…después de todo Naruto era un miembro de los Shinobi, los chicos más apuestos y populares de la academia, podía tener a cualquier chica que quisiera con solo desearlo ya que más de una moría por estar a su lado…

_Cualquier chica que quisiera…_Una pequeña angustia se instaló en su pecho, una pequeña inquietud de la cual no sabía el por qué estaba ahí pero no dejaba de molestarla. Levantó nuevamente sus ojos y volvió a posarlos en el rubio, seguía de la misma forma, tan tranquilo y relajado. De pronto su frente comenzó a contraerse y movía su cabeza un poco—S…Sa…—lo escuchó balbucear —S…—seguía removiéndose cuando sus ojos azules se abrieron al tiempo que quedaba sentado sobre el pasto con una expresión atormentada.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla dobe? —Sasuke hablo desinteresadamente mientras veía al rubio ponerse de pie —Tal vez estaba recordando a su ex novia — intervino Sai y entonces esos intensos ojos azules lo observaron con rencor pero Sai solo le sonreía de manera un tanto…falsa, estuvieron así por un momento y sin decir nada más se alejó dejando al grupo en ese lugar —Creí que ya lo estaba superando— Mencionó Kiba al tiempo que se sentaba y se estiraba los músculos con una mueca de fastidio—Deberías ir a hablar con él—

Hinata observó incrédula a Shino quien se había acercado a ella con su expresión seria — ¿Y-yo? —Se señalo nerviosa —Si, tú—agregó Lee — ¿Por qué tiene que ser Hinata? —Ahora fue Neji quien intervino haciendo que Hinata suspirara por el alivio —Porque me parece que a Naruto le agrada…—Hinata enrojeció al instante y un extraño cosquilleo le recorrió el estomago sin mesura, no estaba segura pero, de alguna manera el saber que le agradaba a Naruto, la hacía sentir feliz y un extraño calor comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo —Ustedes también le agradan, no veo porque Hinata tiene que ser la que valla —Neji seguía a la defensiva, tenía que cuidar a Hinata, ya había fallado una vez y no pensaba volver a repetir ese error…

—Neji, no seas un primo celoso—dijo Lee como si fuese una especie de regaño causando que Neji lo observara con cara asesina —No soy celoso…Solo la protejo—

—Es lo mismo Neji, pero no te preocupes Naruto solo la ve como… ¡Como una pequeña hermanita! — ¿Una pequeña hermanita? La cara de Hinata se desencajó ¿Solo la veía como una niña pequeña? ¿Por eso parecía cuidarla? ¿Solo por eso? La pequeña angustia volvió, pero ahora se mantenía ahí sin querer desparecer. No tenia porque sentirse así ¡Tendría que estar agradecida! Después de todo Naruto solo era un compañero de clase, uno que parecía cuidarla y la ponía nerviosa sin razón ¡Pero solo eso!

—E-está bien…iré a hablar con él…— todos los presentes miraron a la chica mientras se levantaba, sus ojos los mantenía fijos en el suelo ocultándolos tras su flequillo, como si tratara de ocultar algo —Pero Hinata…—

—No te preocupes Nii-san…estaré bien— la chica levantó su mirada y lo observó con una discreta sonrisa pero aquellas palabras lo llevaron al pasado, esas palabras fueron las ultimas que escuchó de ella en aquella noche, la noche en la que…

Cerró los puños con furia, aun no se perdonaba el haberla dejado sola, sentía que todo era por su culpa y era su deber cuidarla y protegerla de todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y eso incluía a… Estaba solo ¿En qué momento Hinata se fue? Neji se levantó tan rápido como pudo viendo a todos lados — ¿Y Hinata? —

—Se fue hace un momento—Lee respondió con curiosidad al ver la expresión de pánico de Neji y su curiosidad aumento al ver como el chico se hundía en una nueve oscura…

—He fallado…—

….

Hinata buscaba por los pasillos al rubio desparecido, no estaba segura de que es lo que le diría. No conocía a detállate el asunto de su ex novia y estaba más que segura de que Naruto tampoco tenía la mera intención de decírselo.

Pero en definitiva jamás pensó que fuera aun más difícil estar sola en esa escuela. Ahora que no estaban los Shinobi con ella más de una chica se había acercado a preguntarle porque estaba con ellos y la mayoría lo hacía de una manera ruda. Se sentía nerviosa ya que solo recibía miradas recelosas y comentarios poco agradables, al parecer el estar con los Shinobi podría traerte mala popularidad—Hola…—un par de chicos se acercaron a ella cortándole el paso —H-Hola…—su nerviosismo aumentó ¿Qué era lo que esos chicos querían? —Eres Hinata ¿Cierto? Soy Yue y el es Sota…somos del grupo "B"—

La chica parpadeo incrédula ¿Desde cuándo los demás alumnos sabían su nombre? —U-un placer conocerlos—dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás con toda la intención de irse y dejar a ese par ahí, cuando notó que no solo ellos la observaban, más de un chico parecía verle demasiado interesado y eso la dejaba más que nerviosa ¿Esto también lo causaban los Shinobi?—Solo me preguntaba…si no estás ocupada este fin de semana…no sé ¿Podrías acompañarme al cine? —

¿Acaso estaba escuchando bien? ¿Quería salir con ella? —Si no quieres ir con él puedes ir conmigo—ahora fue el otro el que habló, la chica no sabía que decir, nunca había estado en una situación similar y en realidad no le interesaba para nada la idea—Vamos, solo será una película—

—Y-yo…l-lo que sucede –es que y-yo…—estaba empezando a marearse, no sabía cómo quitarse a esos chicos de encima y la sensación de pánico comenzaba a expandirse por todo su cuerpo. No quería que se le acercaran pero cada vez que daba un paso atrás ellos la seguían ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

—Anda linda, ¿Qué dices? ¿O solo eres propiedad de los Shinobi? —

—No le interesa— la chica levantó abruptamente la cara topándose con esos ojos azules que tanto la desconcertaban, estaba detrás de los dos muchachos con un aura imponente. Ambos chicos se giraron lentamente con nerviosismo topándose con la mirada de Naruto, quedando en completo silencio —Vámonos Hinata— Naruto pasó atreves de los dos chicos que seguían sin poder decir nada por el miedo, tomó la mano de Hinata y se la llevó ante las atentas miradas de los estudiantes.

—N-Naruto-kun… ¿A dónde vamos? — Naruto seguía su andar un tanto rápido sin percatarse de que la chica casi corría detrás de él —A clase…—se escuchaba un tanto molesto pero ni así dejaba de estirar a la angustiada chica ¿Aun seguía molesto por lo que le dijo Sai?

No tardaron en llegar a la puerta de su salón pero esta estaba cerrada, al parecer el profesor ya estaba ahí —Demonios…Es Orochimaru— murmuró Naruto mientras la chica lo veía con curiosidad —Espera a que te de la señal— la colocó al lado de la puerta y después él se adelantó y abrió la puerta para poder entrar sin llamar la atención cuando ¡Paff!—Salga de mi clase señor Uzumaki— le había arrojado el borrador dándole directo en la cara —Sabe que no tolero la impuntualidad— un montón de carcajadas se dejó escuchar especialmente las de Kiba mientras Naruto se sobaba la parte afectada —¡Fuera señor Uzumaki! ¡Interrumpe mi clase! —Naruto no tuvo de otra que cerrar la puerta y quedarse en el pasillo con el dolor de su cara.

—¿Te encuentras bien Naruto-kun? — Hinata se adelanto a él observándolo con preocupación —Si, estoy bien— se quedaron así por un momento hasta que Hinata habló —Y ¿Q-qué ha-haremos estas dos horas? — en efecto, perderían dos horas de matemáticas con Orochimaru.

—¿Tienes hambre? —la chica lo observó sorprendida, en realidad si, se le había pasado el descanso buscando al rubio, pero le apenaba decírselo—Y-yo..bueno creo…que..s-si—

—¡Perfecto! Vamos…—nuevamente la tomó de la mano y la guió a la salida ¿Acaso ese gesto se estaba volviendo común entre ellos? De pronto lo recordó, _la ve como una pequeña hermanita, _sintió esa ligera punzada en el pecho, simplemente no le agradaba saber eso y no lo entendía…

Naruto la llevó hasta su auto abriéndole la puerta del copiloto y de nuevo espero ahí hasta que entrara, la chica dudo pero terminó obedeciendo los caprichos del rubio —¿S-saldremos a comer f-fuera? —

—Iremos a comer el mejor Ramen de la cuidad—

—P-pero… ¿No nos dejarán salir? —

—Ya te lo había dicho, no nos dirán nada—

Naruto encendió su auto y como había pasado la vez anterior no tuvieron ningún inconveniente ¿Pero porque? Cuando otros chicos intentaban salir eran detenidos al instante y Naruto salía como si nada —N-Naruto-kun…¿Por qué puedes…— se arrepintió al instante pero Naruto la observó expectante —¿Por qué no me detienen?... —

Hinata asintió débilmente viendo la cara pensativa del chico, como si dudará en contestar la misma pregunta que él había formulado —Es porque…Tsunade es mi tía— la sorpresa en la cara de Hinata no se hizo esperar —N-no lo sabía…—

—Solo no se lo digas a nadie, la vieja no quiere que se enteren que somos familiares para evitar rumores de favoritismo y me llama con el apellido de mi madre, en realidad soy Naruto Namikaze—

— ¿Namikaze? ¿L-los demás lo saben? —

—No…Solo tú— de nuevo ese cosquilleo ¿Pero porque se lo decía a ella? Se sintió extraña sabiendo que compartían use pequeño secreto. Pero muy en el fondo le agradaba que Naruto confiara en ella, aunque solo fuera por verla como su _hermanita_…

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un pequeño establecimiento de ramen, en donde un hombre mayor y su hija atendían el pequeño local. Naruto fue el primero en bajar y rápido le dio la vuelta al vehículo para abrirle la puerta, le dio la mano y la ayudo a salir. Un gesto en extremo caballeroso pero no soltó su mano y como lo había hecho con anterioridad la guió hasta el establecimiento, afortunadamente para la chica el contacto con Naruto había mejorado notoriamente. No negaba que aun la ponía en extremo nerviosa pero el extraño escalofrío ya no la consumía, ahora podía controlarse mejor.

—¡Muchacho! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? — los recibió el hombre con entusiasmo al tiempo que levantaba un cucharon—De nuevo llegué tarde a clase— el semblante de Naruto cambió, aquel rostro sereno que siempre mostraba ahora era sustituido por uno de completo entusiasmo— ¡Vengan a sentarse!— el hombre les señaló un par de asientos en la barra y Naruto gustoso aceptó seguirlo con Hinata aun tomada de la mano.

—Viejo, a mi dame lo de siempre…¿Hinata que te gustaría? — Hinata observaba al rubio ¡realmente parecía otro! —Q-quisiera p-probar lo mismo que tu…—su voz sonó quedita y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa pálido, quería seguir viendo a este Naruto sonriente y si lo que pedía lo hacía tan feliz entonces optó por probar lo mismo —¡Entonces que sean dos! —

Y en poco tiempo ya tenían dos platos humeantes en frente — ¡Se ve delicioso! ¡Dattebayo! —Naruto comenzó a saborear aquellos fideos con gusto y Hinata no podía dejar de verlo tan feliz, llevó la vista a su propio plato e imito al rubio comiendo sus fideos ¡Estaba delicioso! Ahora entendía porque le gustaba tanto — ¿Verdad que esta delicioso Hinata? — El chico sonreía como si fuese un pequeño, de nuevo esa sonrisa tan sincera que había dejado a Hinata sin habla estaba impresa en su rostro ¡En verdad era hermosa esa sonrisa! Y sin oponer resistencia se contagió de ella — ¡S-sí! — balbuceo al tiempo que volvía a probar de aquellos fideos y cuando se dio cuenta ya se había terminado aquel delicioso ramen.

—¡ahhh! ¡Estuvo delicioso! —Naruto frotaba su estomago sonriente mientras el hombre reía preparando un poco más y Hinata no dejaba de maravillarse por la actitud de ese Naruto, tan radiante y optimista, _¿Este es el Naruto del que Kiba hablaba?..._

—M-muchas gracias, e-estuvo r-realmente delicioso…— la Hyūga colocó los palillos en el borde recibiendo una radiante sonrisa del chico —¡Viejo! ¡Danos otra ronda!— de inmediato Hinata sonrió, un plato más no le haría daño.

—E-en la cuidad d-de la niebla no s-se encuentra demasiados e-establecimientos de r-ram…—¡¿Qué había dicho?! Naruto no debía de escuchar esa cuidad ¡Recordaría a su ex novia! se llevó la mano a los labios con preocupación lista para retractarse de lo que dijo…

—Tienes razón… solo encontré dos en toda la cuidad—Hinata lo observó sorprendida notando como él mantenía la vista en plato, su semblante había cambiado pero aun se sentía esa energía positiva irradiando de él. Así que se arriesgó a continuar…

— ¿V-viajabas seguido a la cuidad de la niebla? — hubo un pequeño silencio que heló la sangre de la chica pero Naruto finalmente respondió —Cada fin de semana…yo…Solía visitar a una chica— Hinata sintió un pequeño hueco en el estomago y no era causado por el ramen de eso estaba segura— ¿T-tu novia? —

—Si…— aquella confesión le incomodo haciéndola aferrar el borde su falda con frustración pero ¿Por qué si ya lo sabía? —Debe…debe d-de ser una chica m-muy linda…La cuidad d-de la niebla e-está un p-poco retirada para i-ir cada fin de s-semana— cada vez sentía que las palabras salían con más dificultad de su garganta pero quería saber más ¡necesitaba saberlo! —Eso creo…Solo salíamos de vez en cuando…ella, no quería que nadie se enterará…—

—¿P-por eso t-terminaron la relación? — No hubo respuesta, el rubio solo se quedó callado mientras Hinata se arrepentía por haber tocado ese tema —No…descubrí que ella…olvídalo…— el rostro de Naruto se veía consternado y no podía imaginarse el por qué.

—¿A-aun la… amas? — ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? ¿Por qué lo preguntó? ¿Qué cosa tan espantosa había dicho? ¡Era obvio! Ya no quería escuchar la respuesta ¿Ahora como lo detenía? No quería escucharlo, no de sus labios, no de él…

—No…—

Sus perlados ojos lo observaron asombrada, ya no la amaba ¿O acaso estaba mintiendo? —Vamos…no falta mucho para la próxima clase— Naruto se levantó de su asiento y pagó la cuenta para después salir del establecimiento con la chica a su lado. Pero Hinata no podía dejar de pensar en ello ¿Por qué no le quiso decir? ¿Lo que esa chica le hizo fue tan malo?

Eso solo la hacía pensar una cosa_… ¿Qué clase de chica salía con Naruto-kun?_

…_._

—¡Sakura! — Ino gritaba con irritación, la pelirosa solo la ignoraba mientras veía atreves de una de las ventanas de la mansión Hyūga —¡¿Qué es lo que quieres Ino?! — Sakura se giró encarando a la rubia quien solo la observaba con el ceño fruncido —¿Ahora si piensas decirme como encontraremos a Hinata? — subió sus manos a la altura de su cintura y espero impaciente a que la pelirosa le respondiera.

Sakura solo cerró los ojos un tanto desesperada —¡Ya te lo había dicho! Solo vamos a buscar pistas, debe de haber alguna dirección o un numero…!Solo busca algo! — se dio la vuelta y volvió a ver atreves de la ventana esperando encontrar alguna abierta. La rubia la imitó y comenzó a forcejear con algunas ventanas, cada vez que tenían la oportunidad iban en busca de su querida amiga, no entendían porque Hinata se había dado de baja en la escuela y para colmo cortó cualquier tipo de comunicación. Ya que desde la noche del club no sabían absolutamente nada de ella, prácticamente estaba desaparecida. Habían intentado de todo, buscándola en su casa pero siempre obtenían la misma respuesta "No se encuentra", llamado a su celular pero siempre les mandaba al buzón, buscando a su primo y hermana pero ellos también estaban desaparecido y ahora la casa estaba vacía ¿Dónde podía estar?

Ino comenzó a forcejear con la puerta esperando que esta se abriera cuando su mirada se topó con un pequeño sobre en suelo —¡Sakura encontré algo! — De inmediato la pelirosa se le unió quitándole el sobre de las manos —Déjame ver— lo abrió con cautela y lo leyó con detenimiento —¿Qué dice? —

—Habla de una tal academia Konoha—

—¿Crees que Hinata este ahí? —

—No lo sé…pero primero tenemos que averiguar en donde esta— la pelirosa pensaba con detenimiento, aquello era una excelente pista para dar con su amiga. Si tan solo tuvieran algo más y entonces recordó algo —¡Neji! —

—¿Neji-kun? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi Neji? — Ino se veía intrigada, de inmediato Sakura sacó su celular y buscó en el registro de llamadas entrantes un número desconocido recordando que Neji le marcó esa noche con un numero que no tenia registrado — Había olvidado que tengo un número de Neji, tal vez este aun este en servicio—

—¡¿Tienes el numero de Neji-kun y no me habías dicho?! Sakura tu más que nadie sabe lo mucho que quería conseguir su número, Hinata no me lo quería dar ¿Por qué no m….—Ino se quedó en silencio viendo con la mirada perdida a su amiga mientras esta la veía confundida—No me digas que…¡Neji era tu novio misterioso! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Sakura? ¡Creí que eras mi amiga! — la chica rubia lloriqueaba sin cesar haciendo que Sakura se desesperara…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué hablas?! Jamás tuve nada con Neji ¡Te lo juro! —

—¿Entonces por qué jamás hablaste nada de tu ex novio? —

—Porque no era necesario…—

—¡Lo vez! Es porque se trataba de Neji—

—¡Ya te dije que no!...Además ya te había dicho que mi ex novio no era de aquí…él…era de la cuidad de la hoja— la chica se veía avergonzada ante la atenta mirada de la rubia —¿en verdad no eras novia de Neji? —

—No— la rubia suspiro aliviada mientras sostenía su pecho con devoción —Que alivio…pero ¿Por qué no te gusta hablar de él? —

—No quería que nadie se enterara—

—¿Y por qué no? — Ino se mostraba bastante interesada, era la primera vez que Sakura hablaba después de la ruptura e incluso antes —Porque…no estaba segura de mis sentimientos por el— La rubia observó a la pelirosa notando su incomodidad, ya había preguntado suficiente por ese día…

—Bien, entonces veamos si encontramos a Neji — El semblante de Sakura cambió y se sustituyo por una de determinación, tomó su celular y devolvió la llamada. Esperó un momento pero el número ya no estaba disponible, de inmediato ambas chicas suspiraron derrotadas. Bien no del todo, por lo menos tenían una pista para encontrar a su amiga, _la academia Konoha…._

_Continuará…_

Hola!

Aquí les dejo la continuación, les agradezco bastante a los que dejaron reviews y a los seguidores anónimos por darle una oportunidad a este Fic ¡Lo aprecio bastante! Y ya no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir como antes pero no se preocupen, me esforzare por dejarles la continuación cada fin de semana, trato de tener por lo menos dos capítulos adelantados antes de subir una actualización así que no habrá escusas para no actualizar.

Con respecto al capítulo Sakura e Ino hicieron su aparición y no será la última vez que las veamos…

Sin más que decir me despido.

Sayo!


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Capitulo 9**

Hinata estaba sentada en el comedor de la escuela, se veía distraída y un tanto pensativa ya que sus ojos se centraban en la nada y no dejaba de remover su comida de un lado a otro. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento, su familia, los Shinobi, la escuela, su antigua vida, su embarazo…

¡Era demasiado! Aunque lo intentara realmente no podía con todo y eso se estaba notando en sus calificaciones. Había salido realmente baja en la asignatura de Orochimaru y no era para menos si el único día que tuvo para estudiar, se la pasó en el hospital haciéndose chequeos por su embarazo. Ya contaba con cuatro meses de gestación y su pequeña barriga sobresalía más de lo que quisiera, incluso había cambiado de falda porque la que usaba dejó de quedarle y de no ser por ese enorme saco estaba segura de que cualquiera se daría cuenta de su estado ¡Y esos mareos! Estaba harta de despertar con esas ganas de vomitar todas las mañanas, pero intentaba tolerarlo ya que el médico le dijo que a partir de ese mes el vomito iría desapareciendo.

—Hinata estas muy callada—Kiba se acercó a la chica con preocupación, realmente se veía mal—S-si…es solo que e-estoy deprimida por e-el examen de matemáticas…—

—Olvídalo, mírame a mí. Reprobé dos materias más y soy feliz—lamentablemente el comentario de Kiba no provocó la reacción que esperaba —Te recuperaras en el siguiente, Sasuke y Shikamaru te ayudaran a estudiar. Recuerda que ellos sacaron las calificaciones más altas—

—G-gracias…— Chouji se acercó a ella con una bolsa de papitas aun cerrada, la abrió ante la deprimida chica para después acercárselos—Anímate Hinata, vamos come una papita te hará sentir mejor— aquel olor le llegó de llenó pero en vez de aumentar su apetito solo le causo un extraño malestar y de nuevo esas terribles ganas de vomitar. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y salió corriendo en busca de un baño ante las preocupadas miradas de los chicos.

Entró corriendo y se metió en el primer baño a toda velocidad, justo a tiempo para devolver el estomago. Estaba totalmente avergonzada, esto no le había pasado en la escuela ¡Nunca! Y menos en frente de los chicos ¿Qué pensarían? Ojala solo pensaran que se trataba de una indigestión o algo de esa naturaleza.

Estuvo ahí dentro por un buen rato, no podía quitarse esa angustia ¿Qué pasaría si ellos se enteraban? ¿Se alejarían de ella? La sola idea la deprimió pero en especial ¿Qué pensaría Naruto?

Un espantoso terror la invadió al pensar en ello, no podía permitir que él se enterara porque, porque…

¡Solo no podía permitirlo! Tenía miedo de que se enterara ¿Y si se decepcionaba de ella? ¿Y si pensaba que era una cualquiera? ¿Y si le desagradaba estar con ella? Pero ¿Y si le decía la verdad? ¡No! De algo estaba segura, jamás le diría a nadie lo que ocurrió con ella, era demasiado humillante si quiera recordarlo. Preferiría mil veces fingir que nada ocurrió, olvidarlo y barrarlo de su memoria para jamás en su vida volver a sufrir ese dolor.

Pero como podría fingir que nada ocurrió si cada día crecía en ella la más pura prueba de lo sucedido…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras negaba un tanto desesperada, no podía permitirse el pensar de esa manera pero ¡era demasiado! Aquello se estaba volviendo una carga demasiado grande para sus hombros y sentía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería por ello. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos en un intento de controlarse, estaba tan absorta en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta de que alguien mas estaba en el baño, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta la alertaron —¡Hey! ¡Ahí adentro! ¡Sal de una vez! —

De inmediato Hinata arregló un poco su aspecto evitando mostrar cualquier signo de lo que había pasado ahí dentro y salió con la cabeza baja —Hasta que por fin sales Hyūga…— la vista de Hinata se elevó y se topó con un par de ojos rojizos que la veían con burla —Tenía mucho tiempo esperando una oportunidad como esta ¿Sabes por qué? — la chica no supo que decir más que solo negar levemente, de inmediato Karin se acercó amenazantemente y con una mano aferró el hombro de Hinata para estrellarla en la pared del baño dejándola acorralada —¡Porque no te alejas de ellos! —

Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor por el agarre, aquella chica la sostenía con mucha fuerza y no se encontraba sola. Dos chicas de apariencia ruda la escoltaban dándole menos posibilidades de escapar —Tu sola te has metido en la boca del lobo— no entendía lo que decía, ella no había hecho nada en contra de Karin ¡Ni siquiera se hablaban! Entonces ¿A qué venía todo esto?

—Aléjate de ellos…— los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como plato ¿Acaso estaba hablando de los Shinobi? — ¿Q-qué?... — quiso levantar la mirada pero antes de si quiera intentarlo Karin la tomó del flequillo con brusquedad y la obligó a que le viera directamente a los ojos, Hinata solo podía quejarse adolorada con los ojos llorosos y un miedo espantosos por la pelirroja—Ya me escuchaste…Nadie se puede acercar a ellos…—

—P-pero yo…—

— ¡Nadie! Especialmente tú— La pelirroja arrastraba cada palabra con la pura intención de dejarlo más que claro, ya estaba harta de ver a esa estúpida chica robándose la atención de los Shinobi y alejando a Sasuke de su lado. No podía entender como una chica tan patética como ella había logrado hacer lo que todas habían intentado desde que entraron a esa escuela y en tan poco tiempo, la sola idea la enloquecía.

Ella misma lo había intentado tanto que ya ni recordaba el número exacto y esta chica llegó como si nada y en la primera oportunidad se coló en aquel codiciado grupo como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo ¡¿Cómo lo hizo?! ¿Qué no se imagina las innumerables ocasiones en la que fue rechazada por ese grupo? ¿Las humillaciones que había tenido que pasar? Todo solo para estar un poco más cerca pero sin obtener nada ¡No era justo!

—P-pero…N-neji-nii…—

—Neji está bien en donde esta, la única que está en el lugar equivocado eres tu…— aquella respuesta la dejo sin palabras ¿Acaso también quería alejarla de Neji? ¡No había razón! —Neji-nii-san e-es mi…—

—No me importa que sea tu primo ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡No puedes estar con ellos! — ¿Por qué?¡El era casi su hermano! Lo que esa chica le pedía era algo imposible, Neji era todo lo que ella tenía en aquella escuela, él y los Shinobi…

—No puedo…—su voz sonó bajita al tiempo que unas cuantas lagrimitas caían por su barbilla, pero aquella confesión solo hizo enfurecer a la pelirroja — ¡Lo harás quieras o no! — esa chica en realidad era patética ¿Por qué los Shinobi la soportaban?

—Escúchame bien Hyūga…A partir de hoy te quiero lejos de ellos, en especial de Sasuke-kun — ¿Sasuke? ¿Todo aquello era por él? —K-Karin e-estas equivocada…S-Sasuke s-solo e-es…—

—No te quiero cerca de ninguno, ya sea Sasuke, Neji, Kiba o Naruto… ¡De ninguno!—

Su corazón latió desesperadamente, no quería eso, no quería alejarse de ninguno de ellos, se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de aquellos chicos que la sola idea la asustaba…_No quiero alejarme de él…_

—Te estaremos vigilando—la soltó con brusquedad y comenzó a alejarse dejando a la chica en un estado casi desesperado —Si no haces lo que te digo…la próxima vez que hablemos ya no seré tan delicada contigo— aquellas palabras hicieron que instintivamente abrazara su vientre, no podía arriesgarse a que cumpliera su amenaza ¡Su hijo estaría en riesgo!

Los sollozos subieron de nivel, estaba asustada, como nunca antes lo había estado. Aquella chica hablaba en serio y no se tentaría el corazón si la ignoraba, tendría que hacerlo, aunque le doliera, debía alejarse de ellos, por el bien de su hijo se alejaría de él…

…

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la escuela Naruto corría con preocupación por los pasillos a lado de Sasuke ya que el grupo se había separado para localizar a la Hyūga que no aparecía por ningún lado.

Sin duda esa chica tenía un extraño poder sobre el rubio que lo hacía sentir emociones poco coherentes y para dar un ejemplo esa era una de ellas ¿Por qué estaba tan angustiado por no encontrarla? estaban en la escuela ¿Qué mal podría ocurrirle?

Pero pensar eso no hacía que su preocupación disminuyera ¿En donde se había metido esa chica? Ya llevaban tiempo rodeando el lugar cuando al dar vuelta por un pasillo por fin la encontraron, salía de uno de los baños de mujeres con un gesto afligido y el flequillo un tanto alborotado.

—¡Hinata! —gritó Naruto con alivio esperado llegara lo más rápido a ella y de paso asegurarse que la chica se encontrara bien, pero en vez de obtener la típica respuesta por parte de la Hyūga, esta solo se estremeciera un poco y en vez de sonrojarse como siempre lo hacía se dio la media vuelta y prácticamente comenzó a alejarse de los dos chicos con pasos veloces.

—¡Espera Hinata! —Al ver aquella reacción Naruto corrió de tras de ella seguido de Sasuke quien también estaba confundido, pero la chica parecía no escucharlos y hasta aceleraba el paso con toda intención—Hinata ¿Qué no nos escuchas?— Sasuke se adelantó a Naruto y la tomó del hombro asiéndola detenerse casi a la fuerza ya que casi tropezó por la sorpresa, y sin poder evitarlo Sasuke la obligó a verlo de frente ante los expectantes ojos de Naruto.

— ¿Qué ocurre contigo? — dijo Sasuke algo irritado ganándose una mirada temerosa por parte de la chica, pero ese acto causo algo en Naruto. De pronto una de esas emociones incoherentes que Hinata provocaba se había dispersado por todo su cuerpo ¿Por qué Sasuke la sostenía de esa manera? ¡No era necesario que la tomara así! En definitiva no le gustaba para nada esa imagen y menos aun porque la chica se sonrojó demasiado ¡Como lo hacía con él!

Observó a Sasuke con una mirada recelosa y con disimulo se interpuso entre ellos dándole un muy notorio empujoncito con el hombro a Sasuke para poder ser él quien se encontrara frente a la chica, pero esto solo causó que el semblante de la Hinata se oscureciera aun más.

— Hinata ¿Estás bien? — preguntaba Naruto pero la chica solo mantenía la vista en el suelo sin ser capaz de enfrentarlo ¿Qué le diría? No estaba preparada para decírselo ¡No quería hacerlo! —S-si…y-yo…solo quiero estar s-sola…—

Naruto la miró intrigante mientras se inclinaba para poder observar los ojos de la chica—Hinata…dime la verdad— la chica bajó aun más la mirada intentado con todas sus fuerzas el no llorar frente a él, con solo pensarlo hacía que las espantosas ganas de llorar amenazaran con ganar y romper su control ¡Pero no tenía otra opción! La vida de su bebe estaba en riesgo.

De pronto como si el mismo destino estuviera en su contra cada uno de los Shinobi apareció con la misma cara de preocupación acercándose a ella en busca de respuestas —¡Hinata! — Neji corrió directamente a ella al tiempo que la revisaba de pies a cabeza con aire protector— ¡Hinata! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? ¿Pasó algo con tu embara…?—

Neji cerró la boca en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo al tiempo que ambos Hyūga se miraban con una expresión casi en pánico, y lo peor fue que un sepulcral silencio se apoderó del lugar haciendo que la situación se mirara aun más grave de lo que ya era ¡¿Qué demonios había hecho Neji?! ¿Cómo se le pudo escapar esa pregunta?

—Con su ¿Qué? —Kiba se acercó a los dos jóvenes mientras los veía de manera expectante haciendo que Neji sudara en frio y que la pobre chica casi se desmayara en sus brazos. ¡No podía ser cierto! No solo los perdería por el capricho de Karin, sino que su secreto seria el culpable de romper aquella bella amistad que había forjado con aquellos chicos. Pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ya estaba hecho, la verdad había salido a la luz, ya no tendría cara pare verlos de nuevo, todos pensarían mal de ella, todos, especialmente Naruto…

—Con tu, con tu… ¡Embarazosa huida! —Un pequeño rayo de esperanza, Neji casi lo gritó y aunque por fuera mantenía un semblante tranquilo y para nada perturbado por dentro estaba maldiciéndose con todo lo que tenía.

_Que se lo crean, que se lo crean ¡que se lo crean!..._

—Tiene razón Hinata, no salgas corriendo así. Nos asustaste— Literalmente el alma le regresó al cuerpo cuando escuchó a Kiba decir esas palabras, ahora solo faltaban los demás y para tranquilidad de la chica cada chico asentía mientras la veían de forma protectora…

Se llevó las manos a la altura del pecho suspiro aliviado ¡su embarazo seguía estando en secreto! Pero aun no podía alegrarse, aquello aun no terminaba, mantendría a su hijo a salvo aunque le costara su propia felicidad.

Observó al grupo con tristeza y aprovechando que estaban todos reunidos sacó fuerzas de algún lugar desconocido para decir aquellas palabras que jamás pensó que tendría que utilizar — Y-ya no quiero estas c-con ustedes…— todos se quedaron en completo silencio viendo a la chica con confusión sin poder creer lo que escuchaban, de pronto Lee comenzó a reír — ¡Vamos Hinata! este no es momento de bromear—

—N-no bromeo Lee…n-no quiero seguir estando con ustedes…ni contigo nii-san—Neji la observó incrédulo sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba haciéndolo sentir de lo peor por el error que casi cometió. —Hinata no fue mi intención decir…—

—N-no es p-por eso Nii-san…E-es s-solo que no quiero que se me acerquen—No podía soportarlo aquello dolía ¡Dolía mucho! Pero tenía que hacerlo —Hinata…¿Por qué? No lo entiendo —

—P-porque no me agradan…m-me molesta su compañía… —

Silencio…

No podía levantar la mirada, se sentía tan avergonzada de sí misma en ese momento ¡Se odiaba por hacerlo! mordió su labio para evitar el ponerse a llorar ahí mismo, dio la vuelta y corrió sin rumbo fijo dejando atrás al grupo de jóvenes que la observaban sin comprender aquellas palabras — ¡Eso no me lo trago! —gritó Kiba una vez que la chica había desparecido de su vista haciendo que cada uno de esos chicos lo mirara con seriedad, todos pensaban exactamente lo mismo, _estaba mintiendo…_

….

Hinata corría a través de los pasillos sin rumbo fijo, solo seguía un camino invisible que la llevara lo más lejos posible de aquella espantosa pesadilla. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas por las silenciosas lagrimitas que escapaban de sus ojos sin su consentimiento, en su frenética huida chocaba con alguno que otro estudiante ganándose miradas molestas o confusas ¡Pero eso no importaba! Lo que acababa de hacer era lo más espantoso que había hecho, esos chicos no se merecían aquellas palabras.

No quería pensar, solo siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a unas escaleras que la conducían a una sencilla puerta blanca y sin importarle la atravesó cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Llevándola directo a la azotea del edificio y para su suerte estaba sola, ahí nadie la escucharía llorar, por ahora podría desahogarse de aquel tormento hasta que se quedara sin lágrimas.

Estuvo ahí por largo tiempo, solo sentada en una esquina viendo la nada. Pensando una y otra vez en las palabras que fue capaz de decir, recordando las confundidas miradas de aquellos chicos, especialmente la de Naruto.

Naruto…

El pensar en él solo hacía que su corazón se estremeciera casi con dolor ¿Por qué con solo imaginar aquella mirada el dolor se intensificaba? de alguna manera Naruto se había transformado en una parte esencial para ella pero ¿Por qué?

No entendía porque sus emociones se alteraban al estar cerca de él pero lo que más la desconcertaba era la incesable necesidad de estar a su lado, el dolor que sentía al recordar a los demás no se comparaba en nada al saber que ya no podría estar cerca de Naruto.

En el fondo quería seguir cerca de aquel enigmático rubio descubriendo aquellos tenues rayos de luz que poco a poco se escapaban del sol que guardaba en su interior —Naruto-kun…quiero seguir a tu lado—

¿Qué acababa de decir? Se llevó las manos a la boca en un intento de callar sus propias palabras al tiempo que se ruborizaba hasta las orejas ¿Por qué Naruto significaba tanto para ella? Cerró los ojos por un momento y nuevamente la imagen del rubio sonriendo apareció ante ella, definitivamente aquella pregunta estaba mal formulada, la pregunta era…

_¿Qué era Naruto para ella?_

Aquella pregunta la dejó confusa, Naruto era su amigo al igual que los demás Shinobi. Pero la forma en la que se sentía a su lado era completamente diferente y ese sentimiento estuvo presente desde el primer día que lo vio, al principio era una incomodidad sin sentido pero después se había convertido en una necesidad tan grande de estar a su lado, de ayudarlo, de saber más de él, lo que pensaba, lo que lo alegraba, sus tristezas ¡Todo! Especialmente lo que sentía…

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con frustración ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? Su vida estaba llena de cosas aun más complicadas como para torturase con preguntas como esas, de pronto un ligero sonido la hizo levantar la mirada y con rapidez enfocó la sencilla puerta descubriendo que alguien intentaba entrar y antes de que si quiera lograra reaccionar la puerta se abrió dejando ver aquellos ojos azules que la miraban con alivio.

—¿N-Naruto-kun? — ¿Cómo había dado con ella? Se quedó inmóvil por la sorpresa y aquel extraño nerviosismo la domino de nuevo dejándola casi vulnerable ante la presencia del rubio. Pero el rubio solo avanzó con entusiasmo hasta ella para inclinarse y quedar casi a su nivel — ¡Qué bueno que te encontré! ¡Me tenias preocupado! ¡Dattebayo! — la chica se quedó helada por la cercanía del rubio pero aquello aumentó cuando el rubio se puso de rodillas y quedó a escasos centímetros de ella.

—Y-yo..b-bueno..y-yo— Estaba balbuceando ¡Se había quedado sin habla! Y todo porque su corazón no dejaba de palpitar como loco— ¿Estas enferma? Te vez mas roja que de costumbre— ¿Enferma? ¡Claro que sí! Su corazón se había averiado, un corazón no podía latir tan rápido, no era normal ¿O sí lo era? De pronto Naruto levantó una de sus manos y la colocó en la mejilla de la chica con delicadeza mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en el suelo para no desestabilizarse, pero aquello solo sirvió para que una descarga electica le recorriera todo el cuerpo ¿Cómo lograba aquel rubio que su cuerpo reaccionara así? si ya de por si la inocencia de sus palabras eran suficientes para descolocarla del mundo y hacerla sentir que estaba soñando.

—Yo...S-si…e-estoy bien— tragó saliva con dificultad, pero entonces aquella punzada de dolor que la hizo correr anteriormente la travesó de nuevo sustituyendo cualquier emoción que pudiera tener.

Su mirada se entristeció y con delicadeza movió el rostro para alejar la mano del rubio quien solo cerró el puño con desconcierto. No debería estar con él, Karin no se lo permitiría y tenía que obedecer aquella orden aunque no le agradara ¡todo era por su hijo!

—N-no deberías estar aquí…—sus palabras salieron casi en un murmullo ahogado y de nuevo esas terribles ganas de llorar hicieron su aparición provocando que el rubio la observara con el ceño ligeramente fruncido —No creerás que me trague lo de hace rato ¿Verdad? —la chica lo observó sorprendida tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta razonable para aquella declaración, cuando las facciones de Naruto se relajaron dejando a aquellos ojos azules que la observaran con detenimiento y ante sus ojos aquella hermosa sonrisa apareció, solo para ella…

—No vuelvas a decir algo como eso…Yo quiero permanecer a tu lado— ¿A su lado? No se esperaba esas palabras ¡Pero se lo dijo! Él también quería estar con ella, no lo entendía bien pero aquellas palabras tuvieron un efecto de felicidad desbordante.

Pero ¿Por qué? Se quedó sin habla solo observando fijamente aquellos ojos azules que la miraban persistentemente, tan profundos y atrayentes como el mismo mar, igual de serenos y al mismo tiempo tormentosos.

¿Por qué la cercanía de Naruto la alteraba? ¿Por qué al mismo tiempo la atraía? ¿Por qué?

—N-no lo entiendes…t-tengo que hacerlo…— volvió a bajar la mirada, no importaba la razón, solo tenía que pensar el bien de su hijo ¡Eso era lo único que le tenía que importar!

De pronto una traicionera lágrima se escapo y detrás de ella otra más, ya no podía controlarlo y a pesar de todos sus intentos el llanto ganó. Pequeñas gotitas de agua salda caían apresuradamente por su rostro estrellándose con pesadez en su uniforme, aquello no podía ser peor ¡toda su vida era un desastre! Ya no podía más con esa carga ¡Ya no!

Su cuerpo se estremeció y por un momento quedó en shock sin poder mover ningún musculo, cuando un incesante terror la invadió. Naruto la había abrazado, sus brazos rodeaban con cuidado su cuerpo y pegaba su cabeza en su hombro. Estaba en casi en cuclillas manteniendo su peso en una de sus rodillas —Hinata…yo seguiré a tu lado ¡Dattebayo! —

Aun seguía inmóvil pero ahora ya no sentía miedo ni terror, solo un agradable cosquilleo en el estomago. El estar en los varazos del rubio sintiendo calor emanante de su cuerpo, la suavidad de su toque, era como un sueño pero nada comparado con la seguridad que le dieron esas palabras…

¿Por qué Naruto causaba esos sentimientos en ella?

Estando en aquel lugar, con aquella cercanía del rubio se dio cuenta de algo tan sencillo y a la vez tan complicado ¿Por qué? Fácil, _Porque lo que siento por Naruto-kun, es más que una simple amistad…_

¿Más que amistad? ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Eso no podía ser! ¡Estaba embarazada! Pensar en algo así era más que descabellado, entre ella y Naruto no podía haber nada más que amistad. Se separó abruptamente de él casi empujándolo y antes de que el rubio pudiera estabilizarse salió corriendo del lugar en busca de un lugar seguro, corrió hasta su propio salón de clases y tomó sus cosas para salir huyendo de ahí.

_No puedo, no puedo permitirme sentir algo así por Naruto ¡Es imposible!..._

— ¡Eso fue excelente Hyūga! —Tan rápido como escuchó esa voz se detuvo y ante ella nuevamente Karin y sus secuaces le cortaban el paso, estaban recargadas en el marco de la salida con aire desinteresado— Vimos lo que paso hace rato... — poco a poco las tres chicas se fueron acercando a ella provocando que Hinata se abrazara a sí misma en un acto involuntario de protegerse a ella y a su bebe—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, ahora mantenlo así Hyūga no quisiéramos que a ese bonito rostro que tienes le pasara algo…¿Verdad chicas? — aquello lo dijo al tiempo que pasaba justo a su lado ya que siguieron caminando mientras se reían entre ellas dejando a la aturdida chica en mismo sitio.

Estaba temblando, aquella chica pelirroja le aterraba tanto y tan rápido como su cuerpo reaccionó salió corriendo de aquel lugar mientras marcaba el número de su padre…

…

Naruto estaba más que inquieto, las cosas de Hinata no estaban y según Neji ya estaba en casa ya que su tío se lo había informado y de eso ya habían pasado dos horas. Y no era el único en estar preocupado ya que sus compañeros también se veían afectados por lo sucedido, cada uno permanecía con la mirada baja y el ceño fruncido. Hasta el mismo profesor los veía diferentes ya que en varias ocasiones les había preguntado el motivo del silencio, todos se daban cuenta de que algo andaba mal en el grupo Shinobi.

Pero para Naruto aquello era ¡Una tortura! No comprendía porque Hinata lo dejó solo en la azote ¿Acaso era verdad que no lo toleraba? Aquel pensamiento lo estremeció. Si, tenía que admitir que un principio fue un completo idiota al lidiar con ella ¡Pero era por una buena razón!

Y por esa misma razón tenía que protegerla, ella era tan vulnerable y con su sola presencia era como si pidiera a gritos que alguien la protegiera. Y todo aquello se confirmó aun más desde el incidente en la enfermería, desde entonces lo decidió, él se encargaría de cuidarla y no permitir que nadie la dañara…

Por un momento aquellos ojos azules volvieron a apagarse, estuvo así por largos minutos hasta que sus ojos se deslizaron al abandonado lugar de la chica. Era realmente extraño estar al lado de ese lugar vacio, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que se había acostumbrado tanto a ver a la tímida chica sonrojada a su lado, tenía que admitir que en esos momentos se sentía realmente solo...

De pronto una escandalosa risa se dejó escuchar y sus ojos azules se enfocaron en la responsable, Karin…

….

Por fin terminó la clase y algunos chicos comenzaban a salir del salón para descansar un momento y entre ellos estaba Karin, de inmediato Naruto se levantó llamando la atención del resto de los Shinobi y disimuladamente empezó a seguir a la chica pelirroja de lentes. Avanzaron por unos cuantos pasillos hasta que la chica despareció tras la puerta del baño de mujeres, _maldición…_

Se paró justamente en frente viendo con molestia el pequeño dibujo que indicaba la presencia de mujeres, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora. Pero viendo como estaban las cosas ya no tendría otra oportunidad para encontrarla sola. Así que tirando por la borda el reglamento entró tras la pelirroja al baño, en seguida vio a la chica peinando su cabello frente al espejo con vanidad y esta al ver a Naruto en el reflejo del espejo se volteo para encararlo.

— ¡¿Naruto?! ¡No puedes estar aquí! —Pero Naruto seguía avanzando y se colocó justo frente a ella —Tú la amenazaste— Karin no esperaba aquella afirmación y de inmediato una mueca de aburrimiento se apoderó de su rostro, pero para Naruto eso fue lo de menos—¿Qué le hiciste?— de inmediato la cara de Karin se relajo y cruzándose de brazos se recargó contra el lavabo—oh…Bien ¿Y de quien estamos hablando?—

—¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Hinata? — De inmediato la chica puso una cara de sínica inocencia — ¿Yo? ¿Por qué piensas que yo le hice algo? — Naruto se enfado ante esa respuesta, estaba seguro de que Karin estaba involucrada —Porque sé que ya lo has hecho antes— la chica frunció el ceño, era cierto pero no era para que se lo recordaran.

—No te entiendo Naruto…soy inocente de lo que me acusas— se dio la vuelta y siguió arreglando su cabello frente al espejo ignorando al rubio que no dejaba de obsérvala —Se que en otras ocasiones has amenazado a las chicas de la academia…al igual que sé que te expulsaron por un tiempo al dejar mal herida a una pobre desafortunada— aquel comentario sacó una sonrisa arrogante de parte de Karin —Sabes Naruto, no lo entiendo ¿Qué tiene de especial esa niña para que la protejan tanto? —

No hubo respuesta, Naruto permanecía firme ante la chica que seguía ignorándolo con aire desinteresado —Porque a diferencia de ti, ella sabe darse a respetar— aquella respuesta la enfadó ¿La estaba comparando? De inmediato Karin observó el reflejo y para su sorpresa no fue Naruto quien lo dijo sino Sasuke quien estaba recargado cerca de Naruto en una de las paredes. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente notó que ya no estaba sola, Kiba, Shikamaru y Sai se encontraban cerca de la puerta mientras que en la parte de afuera Chouji y Shino vigilaban que nadie los molestara.

—Habla de una vez Karin—Sasuke hablo demandantemente haciendo que la chica se enfureciera más —Estamos seguros de que la amenazaste —agregó Shikamaru ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la pelirroja —¡No lo entiendo! ¿Qué es lo que los atrae de esa estúpida? ¡Ella no es nada! —

—Te equivocas…ella es demasiado especial como para que alguien como tú lo entienda— Naruto se veía realmente molesto y entonces la chica confesó — ¡Sí! ¡La amenace! ¡No dejare que ninguna zorra se interponga! ¡Y si es necesario yo misma me encargare de quitarla del camino! — Sasuke observaba aquello con molestia, esa chica estaba llegando a los extremos ¿Era tan difícil de entender que simplemente no le interesaba? —Deja de decir estupideces…No importa lo que hagas, jamás me fijaría en alguien como tú —

La cara de Karin se desencajo ¿Por qué Sasuke la rechazaba? ¿Por qué? —Grábatelo bien…Porque es la última vez que te dirigiremos la palabra—

— No vuelvas a acercarte a Hinata…—

….

Hinata se encontraba recostada en su habitación, estaba demasiado deprimida como para salir. En definitiva ese día no podía ser peor, ahora no solo la escuela, su antigua vida, los Shinobi, su familia y su embarazo eran las cosas que encabezaban su lista de preocupaciones, sino que ahora podía agregar a Karin y a Naruto…

Ante aquel ultimo pensamiento se sonrojó y un incesante cosquilleo se apoderó de su estomago haciéndola abrasarse a sí misma, tal vez solo estaba adelantando conclusiones ¡Sí! Eso debía ser, solo estaba confundida. Después de todo Naruto solo era su amigo y él solo la veía como su hermanita y nada más, aquello debía ser una confusión, solo eso…

Tomó su almohada y escondió la cara con esta, ya no quería pensar más. Se había quitado aquel molesto uniforme y ahora solo llevaba un par de pantalones de deportivos negros junto con una blusa blanca un tanto ajustada ya que delineaba a la perfección su pequeña barriguita redondeada. Ahora era más que notorio el estado de su embarazo, lo único que aun lo mantenía en secreto era el enorme saco que usaba todos los días en la escuela. Observó el pequeño reloj con forma de caracol de su buro, no faltaba demasiado para que Neji llegara a casa y comenzara a cuestionarla por lo que dijo.

Se levantó con pesadez y se puso unas pantuflas en forma de panda para así salir de su habitación he ir directo a la cocina, de un momento a otro le dieron unas tremendas ganas de comer pay. Abrió el refrigerador y buscó con la mirada, encontrando un colorido molde de pay de limón con pedacitos de piña, se sirvió un poco en un pequeño platito y se retiró degustando de vez en cuando aquel rico postre. Una vez conseguido lo que quería se dirigió hasta las escaleras con toda la intensión de volver a su habitación y volver a sumergirse en su tristeza hasta que se dio cuenta de algo ¿En dónde estaba su padre? Buscó por los alrededores al tiempo que degustaba su pay pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Y entonces lo recordó, se supone que tenía que estar con Hanabi en una junta de padres de familia.

Nuevamente intentó regresar a su habitación cuando la puerta principal se abrió de pronto y entonces el pay cayó al suelo haciendo un sonido sordo…

Se quedó paralizada con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, sus peores miedos se estaban haciendo realidad ya que justo en frente de ella Neji la veía petrificado mientras que detrás de él los Shinobi no le quitaban la vista de encima.

Especialmente Naruto…

_Continuara… _

Hola! Aquí está la continuación, estoy feliz porque pude terminarla ya que se me borró el archivo donde tenía avanzada las continuaciones.

Disculpen si hay algunas cosillas fuera de lugar o errores de ortografía pero tuve que reescribirla en tiempo record, agradezco infinitamente a los que dejaron reviews y a los seguidores anónimos ¡Muchas gracias!

Espero actualizar el siguiente fin de semana, Sayo!


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Capitulo 10**

Hinata parpadeaba incrédula viendo la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella, estaba sentada en su sala sosteniendo un nuevo pedazo de pay con la cara echa un completo mar de confusión ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación?

—Hinata no es por ofender pero si sigues comiendo pay no podrás bajar esa barriga…tendremos que entrenar todos los días para obtener resultados rápidos ¡Nada supera a la perseverancia! — los ojos de Lee centellaban por la emoción al tiempo que hacia flexiones con una mano a mitad de la sala ante los irritados ojos de Neji y el claro desconcierto de la chica

—Por cierto ¿Puedo comer un poco más?— se levantó con la misma intensidad para ir directo a la cocina sin ser consciente de la furia que emanaba de Neji ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? se encontraba de lo más molesto, no podía creer que aquellos chicos lo hubieran seguido para hablar con Hinata sin siquiera comunicárselo, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para avisarle a su prima para que ocultara su barriga cuando ya estaban frente a su puerta ¡Y vaya que se llevó un buen susto!

Claro que no fue nada comparado con el susto de muerte que se llevó Hinata, por un momento sintió que el corazón se le salió del pecho con todo y aliento haciendo que ya no supiera más de sí misma, pero antes de que su conciencia se desvaneciera una inocente pregunta por parte de Kiba la hizo reaccionar…

…..

—_Hinata… ¿Quieres bajar de peso? —se quedó más que perpleja viendo con la mirada un tanto perdida al castaño para después llevar sus manos hasta su protuberante vientre con gesto confuso. _

— _¿Ehhh?...—pero aquello solo causó que todos la miraran extrañados mientras que Neji solo podía palidecer sin poder encontrar la forma de solucionar aquel embrollo, cuando Kiba señalo de lo más tranquilo el televisor de la sala que estaba detrás de Hinata. _

—_¡Que espera! Llame ahora si lo que quiere es bajar esos kilitos de más, con la nueva "FajaMax" se deshará de esa molesta barriga ¡sin la necesidad de ejercitarse!...— _

_¡Un comercial de televisión! ¡Eso era lo que Kiba señalaba! con lo distraída que estaba ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el televisor estaba encendido. _

—_¡Hinata! ¡Yo te ayudare! —Lee saltó de entre los chicos gritado entusiasmado al tiempo que tomaba las manos de la chica y las colocaba en su pecho — ¡Seré tu entrenador personal! No te preocupes Hinata bajo mi entrenamiento te prometo que alcanzaras tu meta ¡en una sola semana! —…._

…_.._

Jamás se imaginó que aquello ocurriría, a esos chicos ni siquiera se les pasó por la cabeza un posible embarazo. Para ellos la evidente barriga de la chica solo era causa de un poco de sobrepeso y nada más ¡Y como agradecía aquello! Por ahora todo parecía indicar que su embarazo no sería la causa de perderlos…

¿Pero porque estaba tan tranquila? ¡Si los perdería de todas formas! Y todo por un problema mayor y ese problema usaba gafas y cabellera roja ¿Pero cómo salir de ese enredo? Tenía que encontrar una manera aun más drástica para hacerles entender que _NO_ podía seguir con ellos.

Pero ¿Cómo? Esos chicos no aceptaban un simple no, diciéndoselos directamente lo único que obtuvo fue una visita a domicilio, y si Karin se enterara…

Un escalofrió la recorrió haciendo que temblara un poco ¡No quería ni imaginar lo que esa loca pelirroja haría! Si quería mantener a su bebe a salvo tendría que empezar desde ahora, así que con precaución levantó su vista y la paso por cada uno de los chicos que la rodeaban sentados en su sala al tiempo que comían pay al igual que ella.

Aferró con fuerza el pequeño platito que descansaba en sus piernas mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza, No tenía ni idea de lo que diría y al mismo tiempo no podía ocultar la tristeza que aquel pensamiento le ocasionaba. Bajo la mirada con angustia hasta su pay sin emitir sonido alguno, _si tan solo hubiera una forma de librarme de Karin…_

_Si tan solo pudiera defenderme de ella…_

_Si tan solo fuera más valiente…_

_Si…si…._

—Hinata ¿Por qué no dijiste nada de Karin?— se quedó sin aliento y con los músculos petrificados al escuchar aquella voz tan anhelada para ella, levantó lentamente el rostro del pay y ante ella encontró los intensos ojos de Naruto que la observaban con detenimiento desde el sillón de enfrente.

—Y-yo…n-no…—_ ¿No?... ¡¿No qué?! ¿Qué era lo que tenía que responder? ¡Por Dios! ¿Cuál era la pregunta?_

—Hinata, si alguien te molesta no debes de guardar silencio— ¿Molestar?... ¿De qué hablaban? Los ojos de Hinata se deslizaron hasta Shino quien solo la observaba sin decir nada más, cuando de pronto su cerebro volvió a conectarse _¡Karin!_ Se sonrojo completamente al olvidar aquel _pequeño_ detalle, pero entonces eso quería decir que ¡Ya lo sabían! ¿Cómo se enteraron? ¿Acaso Karin se los dijo?

Pero de pronto Kiba se levantó y dejo su pequeño platito vacio sobre la mesita de centro para terminar parado justo en frente de ella observándola directamente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—Debiste habernos dicho que Karin te amenazó—

—Esa chica siempre hace locuras como esas…pero no debes de escucharla— Se escuchó la voz de Chouji mientras masticaba su porción de pay arrojando diminutas migajas de su boca —Sospechábamos que estaba involucrada…Karin es demasiado problemática cuando se trata de Sasuke…. — agregó Shikamaru —Y estando tu tan cerca de él era obvio que te viera como una amenaza, pero no te preocupes ya hablamos con ella y creo que lo entendió muy bien—

—Solo recuerda que no tienes que hacer caso de lo que te diga… ¡Es más! yo creo que ni siquiera se te volverá a acercar—Kiba volvió a intervenir mostrando una sonrisa triunfante, pero a pesar de ver las confiadas sonrisas de aquellos chicos no podía creerlo del todo ¡No podía ser tan facial! ¡Karin no se quedaría sin hacer nada! Es más ¡Ahora la odiaría más!

—¡Vamos Hinata! Solo confía en nosotros…Todo está solucionado— Aquello en verdad sonaba maravilloso pero ¿Podía creerlo? de pronto sintió un toque en su hombro y sus ojos se encontraron con los platinados de Neji — Todo estará bien…— Aquellas palabras la dejaron si habla y sonrió, no tenia de que preocuparse por enfrentar sola sus problemas ¡Que tonta había sido! En realidad no estaba sola, esos chicos y su familia era todo lo que necesitaba y ni Karin ni nadie tenía el derecho de arrebatárselo…

—Ahora solo falta que el culpable se disculpe contigo— De pronto Kiba señaló a Sasuke cambiando su semblante a uno un tanto molesto como si le reclamara con la mirada por lo que pasó, porque era más que evidente que aquel embrollo había sido causado por él indirectamente —Hmph…Espero que después de esto deje de molestarnos a ambos—así de sencillo Sasuke dio su punto de vista con su usual tono neutral ganándose una mirada irritada por parte de Kiba, pero el chico lo ignoro y volvió a centrarse en su pay, tal vez su fuerte no era mostrar sentimientos pero en el fondo admitía que también quería que la chica tímida y callada se mantuviera a salvo.

Pero para Hinata aquello fue suficiente, no necesitaba una disculpa de Sasuke, el era inocente después de todo ¡al contrario! Ella les había mentido de una manera terrible, tenía que disculparse por su espantoso comportamiento.

—Y-yo s-siento mucho haberles mentido…s-sinceramente l-los aprecio bastante…y-yo…—

Lee se le adelantó agregando con diversión —¡Olvídalo Hinata! Sabíamos que mentías ¡eres un desastre para ocultar la verdad! — todos comenzaron a reír y Hinata solo podía tratar de hundirse en el sillón por la pena ¿Tan mala era mintiendo? Levantó la vista y los observo con ternura, esos chicos eran tan especiales para ella y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de los mucho que los necesitaba.

_Especialmente…de él…_

Sin ser consiente sus ojos de posaron en aquel rubio de intensa mirada, estaba sonriendo con una inocencia que hasta ahora desconocía en él, su rostro se veía relajado y sus centellantes ojos azules la observaban con detenimiento haciéndola estremecer un poco pero al mismo tiempo despertando en ella un creciente anhelo por perderse nuevamente en ellos, esos ojos en verdad le gustaban…

_¡No!_ ¡No era momento de pensar en eso! Ya se lo había puesto en claro ¡Ella no podía permitirse el pensar en Naruto de esa forma! de ninguna manera, nunca ¡jamás!

Apartó la vista tan rápido como pudo y observó de nuevo su pay con detenimiento como si con ello pudiera esconderse de él, pero no sirvió de mucho ya que de nuevo la curiosidad ganó y con cautela volvió a buscar al chico rubio con la mirada, afortunadamente ya no la observaba y en vez de ello contestaba los cometarios de los demás con entusiasmo, regalando sonrisas destellantes y sacando carcajadas de los demás, como si siempre hubiese sido de esa forma.

_No puedo permitirme sentir algo más por ti…_

Si, ese era el pensamiento de Hinata, dejar de lado los sentimientos y solo enfocar su atención en su hijo. No existía ni una remota posibilidad para que existiera un _"Nosotros"_ en aquella historia y mucho menos pensar que Naruto llegase a sentir algo más por ella…

Pensar en frio, y no dejar que el corazón intervenga, lástima que el corazón no pensara lo mismo…

No supo por cuánto tiempo lo estuvo observando con las mejillas sonrojadas hasta que sintió una pesada mirada sobre ella, movió ligeramente su cabeza y entonces notó el par de ojos negros que la veían con un brillo muy peculiar haciendo que se sonrojara aun más y que bajara la mirada avergonzada ¿Acaso Sasuke se dio cuenta de que observaba a Naruto?

Sasuke tomó un poco de pay y se lo llevó a la boca al tiempo que sonreía maliciosamente ¡Por supuesto que se dio cuenta de aquellas miradas! y no solo de eso, estaba seguro de que Naruto no se quedaba atrás en aquel asunto —No creo que Karin vuelva a molestar…— dijo con aire sereno llamando la atención de los demás —Después de todo el _dobe_ fue muy claro con Karin "E_lla es demasiado especial como para que alguien como tú lo entienda_" ¿Qué tan especial es Hinata para ti Naruto? —

Naruto casi escupió el pay cuando escuchó a Sasuke ¿Cómo se atrevió ese teme a repetir sus propias palabras frente a ¡Hinata!? Se levantó furioso del sillón listo para remeter contra Sasuke, pero sus palabras se quedaron en el aire cuando noto que no solo Sasuke lo observaba curioso sino que los demás también se le quedaron viendo con el mismo gesto acompañado de una especie de sonrisa malévola ¿Acaso aquello era planeado?

—Hinata es nuestra amiga ¡Dattebayo! — replicó el rubio esperando dar por terminado aquel tema, pero su respuesta no causó la reacción que esperaba ya que notó como los demás lo veían de una manera un tanto extraña, Especialmente Neji quien parecía que lo mataría en ese mismo instante si volvía a abrir la boca ¿Pero, por qué? ¿Acaso sabían algo que él ignoraba?

—Hinata es nuestra amiga pero…todos hemos notado lo mucho que te preocupas por ella — Kiba sonreía de una manera casi perversa uniéndose al silencioso plan que acababa de dar inicio "Regresar al Naruto original"

¿Y en qué consistía? Fácil, unirlo con la responsable del cambio. Todos se habían dado cuenta de que poco a poco Hinata estaba logrando regresar al antiguo Naruto y si Hinata era lo que Naruto necesitaba para superar su depresión, entonces ellos ayudarían a su amigo a que lo consiguiera.

—Se han escuchado ciertos rumores sobre ustedes— agregó Sai — ¿Rumores? — preguntó Naruto con confusión pero antes de que pudiera replicar Kiba se adelantó a hablar —Naruto… ¿No te parece que Hinata es muy linda?—

— ¡No digas más! —Neji se levantó casi con desesperación desviando la atención de todos —Ya fue suficiente ¡Largo de aquí! — Todos se quedaron observando extrañados al castaño al tiempo que dejaban sus platitos sobre la mesa con disgusto —¡Diablos Neji! Esto se estaba poniendo interesante— dijo Kiba ganándose una furiosa mirada —¿interesante? Lo único que escuche fueron tonterías…Ahora fuera de aquí—

—Está bien…nos veremos mañana y Hinata ¡No olvides que Karin ya está controlada! — poco a poco los chicos salieron de la mansión Hyūga hasta que la casa quedó en completo silencio.

Neji cerró la puerta de un portazo y se alejó de la chica mascullando cosas sin sentido dejando a la chica pensativa, cuando de pronto el teléfono sonó desviando la atención de la chica, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Neji ya se encontraba levantando el teléfono un tanto enfadado — ¡¿Quién habla?!...!Ahhh discúlpeme Tío!... ¿En dónde está?...bien…voy en seguida— Hinata observó intrigada al castaño mientras pasaba a su lado con las llaves en su mano —¿Qué ocurre nii-san? — Preguntó la chica —El auto de tu padre no arranca y necesita ayuda—

Y sin decir nada mas salió dejando a la chica sin comprender nada, pero antes de cerrar completamente la puerta se detuvo y con un semblante pensativo la observó—Hinata…debiste mencionarme lo que pasó con esa chica…Yo estoy aquí para protegerte—

—L-lo siento nii-sn…pero ella me amenazó y yo no podía exponerlo…—Se llevó las manos al vientre y ocultó los ojos tras su flequillo con tristeza.

—Lo entiendo…Y por esa misma razón no dejare que nadie te lastime… eso Incluyendo a nuestros amigos…—

…..

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que Neji se fue dejándola sola y más que confundida, esas palabras no eran claras para ella, entendía lo de Karin pero… ¿Y lo demás? ¿De quién hablaba? ¿Acaso de Kiba, Shino, Sasuke…Naruto?

Pero ¿por qué? Ellos no la dañarían ¡Al contrario! Acababan de demostrar que les interesaba su seguridad, y para ser sincera Naruto se llevaba el premio por ello, entonces ¿Cuál era el problema de Neji…?

Se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza y respiro con frustración, en momentos como esos era cuando deseaba con todo su corazón el regresar a su sencilla vida de antes. Donde lo único que la preocupaba era la aparición de algún examen sorpresa o la ropa que usaría para salir con Ino y Sakura…

Pero ahora, si no tenía problemas con locas fangirls, se encontraba preocupada por el progreso de su embarazo o lidiando con jóvenes peligrosos como Akatsuki o siendo confundida por las palabras de Neji o tratando de encontrarle sentido a sus sentimientos por Naruto o…

_¡Ding-Dong!_

De pronto el sonido del timbre la desvió de su pensar haciéndola levantarse rápidamente de su cama ya que nuevamente se encontraba recostada en ella, y con pasos veloces llegó hasta la puerta abriéndola con un poco intriga —Nii-san ¿Acaso olvidaste las llaves….?—

Se quedó paralizada con los ojos bien abiertos al ver a la persona que esperaba tras esa puerta—Hola Hinata— el cabello rubio, las maracas en las mejillas, el uniforme de la escuela y esos centellantes ojos azules…

— ¿N-Naruto-kun? — El chico sonreía radiantemente al tiempo que pasaba una de sus manos por su nuca rascándola ligeramente —Yo…olvide mi celular aquí… ¿Podría entrar a buscarlo? —

Por un momento la chica no reaccionó y solo pudo balbucear al tiempo que trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas ante las simple pregunta del rubio —S-si…pasa— se hizo a un lado y el chico entró con cautela ante la atenta mirada de Hinata —Solo no le digas a Neji que estoy aquí, no quiero que venga a sacarme a la fuerza ¡Dattebayo! — Ante aquel comentario Hinata sonrió divertida por el modo de expresarse del chico, logrando así que su estado emocional se tranquilizara un poco —Neji-nii-san no e-esta…salió a buscar a mi p-padre y hermana…—

— ¡Eso es genial! ¡Dattebayo! — Dicho aquello el rubio caminó con más seguridad seguido muy de cerca por la tímida chica, dio un rápido vistazo por el lugar y rápidamente ubicó el pequeño artefacto oculto tras uno de los cojines del sillón donde anteriormente estaba sentado— ¡Aquí esta! —

Se acercó efusivamente y tomó el celular para después volver de nuevo con la chica mostrando una sonrisa tan radiante que incluso fue capaz de robarle el aliento por un momento.

— Gracias Hinata…—Hinata lo observó confusa al tiempo que se sonrojaba por la cercanía que mantenía con él bajando la mirada avergonzada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos para disimular un poco su estado emocional —Y-yo no hice nada Naruto-kun…tu lo encontraste—

—Claro que si ¡Me abriste la puerta! — Levantó la mirada curiosa por aquella respuesta y sin más ambos chicos comenzaron a reír, pero aquello se vio interrumpido cuando la voz de Naruto empezó a perder intensidad haciendo que la chica lo observara dudosa.

— ¿O-ocurre algo…N-Naruto-kun?— Intentó buscar sus ojos pero él bajó la mirada algo pensativo haciendo que se preocupara más por el repentino cambio, pero este alzó la vista y la fijó en ella con demasiada intensidad haciéndola sonrojar de nuevo — Hinata… ¿Yo…te desagrado? —

—¡No! —se llevó las manos a la boca y bajó la mirada avergonzada, lo gritó ¡verdaderamente se lo gritó! Lentamente levantó la mirada hasta toparse con el curioso par de ojos azules que la seguían viendo con algo de aflicción.

—Escucha…lo que te dije fue cierto ¡Quiero permanecer a tu lado! ¡Dattebayo! — el rostro de Hinata enrojeció aun más pero aquellas palabras estaban tomando un sentido demasiado confuso para ella.

¿Quería estar a su lado? Pero ¿En qué forma? ¿Cómo amigos, como compañeros de clase, como algo más…?

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir con sus preguntas la realidad la golpeo de lleno ¿Eso importaba? _No_…

Se llevó las manos al vientre y dando unos cuantos pasitos hacia atrás se alejó ligeramente del rubio que la veía expectante, ella estaba embarazada, no era correcto que siquiera sintiera algo por él pero…

¿Entonces porque su corazón saltaba de alegría al escucharlo decir esas palabras?

—N-No…me d-desagradas…A-al contrario…Y-yo aprecio mucho tu… _a-amistad_— bajo la mirada con tristeza al remarca aquella palabra, intentando con todas sus fuerzas el hacerse entender que solo había eso, _Amistad, _y nada más…

—Me alegra escuchar eso ¡Dattebayo!...es solo que…por el modo en el que saliste corriendo de la azotea….pensé que tal vez te querías alejar de mi…— la cara del rubio de oscureció un poco y por un momento el cautivante brillo de sus ojos se perdió haciéndola sentir culpable —Y-yo…no fue mi intención hacerte pensar eso Naruto-kun….Lo lamento mucho—

—No, no te disculpes ¡Yo fui el que pensó mal! Discúlpame por eso…es más te lo recompensare ¡Dattebayo! — Y como si nada hubiese ocurrido la chispa volvió a encenderse con mayor intensidad—¿No te gustaría ir a comer otro postre? —

—¿A-ahora? — respondió la chica con sorpresa ganándose solo una enorme sonrisa por parte de Naruto al tiempo que asentía efusivamente.

—¡Si! Vamos ¿No se te antojaría un helado? — ¡Oh no! ¿Tenía que decir esa palabra? La sola idea de imaginarse con un helado de vainilla le estaba hacía agua la boca —Y-yo bueno…s-si q-quisiera uno pero…—

Y ahora ¿Cómo se salía de esa situación? Se supone que no debería de estar con él y no era porque Karin se lo ordenada ¡si no por ella! No podía permitirse sentir algo por ese chico y la única manera para detenerlo era evadiéndolo lo más posible.

—L-lo siento pero…y-yo…—

—¡Vamos Hinata! Solo será una salida rápida…Anda di que si— Naruto juntó sus palmas y subió sus manos hasta la altura de su cara suplicando con un puchero que la chica aceptara.

—Y-yo…E-está bien Naruto-kun — ¿Cómo negarse ante esa cara? ¡Si se veía tan lindo haciendo ese puchero!

_¡Basta!_

Se reprendió mentalmente por su debilidad bajando la mirada avergonzada, definitivamente no sería nada fácil el evadir a ese chico…No cuando su cerebro se apagaba y le dejaba el mando al corazón y para empeorar la situación cada día que pasaba el rubio se llevaba una parte de él…

_¡Tonto corazón!_

— ¡Genial! vamos de una vez— La enérgica voz de Naruto la hizo levantar la mirada sorprendida pero antes de que lograra reaccionar, el chico la tomó de la mano con gusto listo para guiarla fuera de ahí.

De inmediato las mejillas de la chica se encendieron y el extraño cosquilleo la hizo estremecer a tal grado de sentir que sus piernas flojeaban un poco pero juntando todo su autocontrol logro detener el efusivo paso del rubio al tiempo que hablaba un tanto bajito —E-espera Naruto-kun…¿P-podrías esperar a que me cambe de ropa? —

Naruto la observó un tanto confuso, pero de inmediato cambio su semblante y sonrió zorrunamente —Claro, aquí te esperare—Con cuidado se soltó del agarre del rubio y con timidez pasó a su lado para ir corriendo hasta su habitación cerrándola la puerta tras de sí.

Corrió hasta su armario y comenzó a buscar entre su ropa algo que usar, tomó algunas cuantas prendas y se las llevó hasta la cama dejándolas caer sin cuidado. Se puso las primeras prendas frente al espejo con un gesto de inconformidad.

—No, esto no…—Se desvistió de nuevo y se puso un par mas de prendas pero cada cosa que elegía le disgustaba, volvió a buscar algo en su armario pero con su nueva barriga le resultaba muy difícil encontrar algo que le ajustara bien.

Después de muchos cambios a toda velocidad, finalmente optó por usar unos jeans sueltos y una blusa holgada en color celeste. Pero para desgracia de la chica ni esa prenda holgada ocultaba del todo bien su vientre, no era demasiado prominente aun pero de todas formas la hacía sentir insegura.

Se miro de todos los ángulos posibles en el espejo tratando de arreglar el mas mínimo detalle, _Me pregunto si esto será apropiado…_¿Por qué le importaba tanto su imagen? ¿Si solo irían a comer un poco de helado? En realidad no era para tanto, incluso pudo haberse ido tal y como estaba.

¡Pero iría con Naruto!

Bufó molesta, sus pensamientos no estaban en orden pero lo dejó de lado ya que en ese momento no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Rápidamente salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras con nerviosismo encontrando al enigmático rubio sentado con aire aburrido en uno de los sillones.

—Y-ya estoy lista—Al escucharla Naruto levantó la mirada y la observó en silencio por unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que de repente negó con algo de irritación al tiempo que se colocaba a su lado —B-bien…vámonos— Ambos chicos salieron de la residencia no sin antes dejar una pequeña notita en el refrigerador por si acaso la familia de Hinata llegaba antes, no se molestarían porque la chica saliera a comprar un helado ¿Verdad? al menos eso esperaban…

…

Naruto conducía su auto con maestría mientras la chica sonreía tímidamente por la cercanía del rubio, cuando de pronto el chico detuvo el auto frente a un pequeño departamento en el centro de la cuidad —¿Por qué paramos aquí? —

—Solo iré a cambiarme de ropa —Naruto le sonrió un tanto forzado al tiempo que se señalaba a si mismo mostrando su uniforme con algo de molestia —Acompáñame, te mostraré mi departamento—

Hinata lo observó dudosa con la cara contrariada — ¿T-tus padres no se m-molestaran? — En realidad solo buscaba el modo de evadir aquella proposición, pero en vez de eso el chico solo bajo la mirada un tanto intranquilo —No, vivo solo...Deje la casa de mis padres cuando inició el semestre—

Entonces vivía solo… ¡Mucho peor! No se sentía cómoda sabiendo que estaría sola con Naruto en su casa, pero ¿De qué tenía que temer? Solo era Naruto...

—Está bien—a pesar de sus dudas e inseguridades terminó aceptando la invitación, en definitiva tenía que dejar de cumplir los caprichos de ese chico…

Al llegar al apartamento Naruto sacó un par de llaves y abrió la puerta invitando a la chica a pasar hasta que la cara de Hinata lo dijo todo ¿Cómo era posible que Naruto viviera en esas condiciones?

Eran un departamento amplio, con cocina, sala, baño y una habitación. Pero ¡valla que era desordenado! Ya que había ropa regada de aquí para allá, zapatos o tenis en cualquier parte con o sin pareja, hojas de cuadernos y alguno que otro libro mal acomodado pero sobretodo embases vacios de ramen instantáneo.

Hinata observó sorprendida la forma en la que Naruto vivía solo para sonreír un tanto divertida, después de todo sospechaba que el rubio era más que descuidado y viendo el modo en el que vivía lo corroboraba.

—Ahora vuelvo...siéntate por aquí...— Naruto le mostro el sillón de la sala pero como no había un lugar disponible por la ropa que lo ocupaba, rápidamente lo despejo arrojando lo que había ahí al suelo.

—lo siento...prometo que la próxima vez que vengas estará limpio ¡Dattebayo!— ¿la próxima vez? Porque pensaba el rubio que aquello se repetiría, esa cuestión la hizo enrojecer y trató de ocultarlo balbuceando con dificultad.

—N-no es necesario Naruto-kun…A-así está bien— Naruto solo rió algo nervoso y se volvió a disculpar pero ahora mostrando una radiante sonrisa, se dio la media vuelta y desapareció tras una sencilla puerta de madera.

Mientras tanto Hinata se quedó observando el lugar con gesto interesado, deambulo con la mirada por todo el lugar dándose cuenta que el rubio no llevaba mucho tiempo ahí porque aun se observaban algunas cajas sin abrir en los rincones y curiosamente la alacena de la cocina se veía muy vacía. Lo único que resaltaban era los envases de ramen y un par de botellas de agua.

Observó la pequeña mesita de centro y en ella encontró un par de marcos de fotografías lo cual llamó su atención porque no había ninguna fotografía de él o su familia...

—Ahora si ¡Vamos por ese helado!— la chica se quedó de piedra cuando dejó de ver los marcos y buscó con la mirada al rubio que salía de su habitación, caminaba despreocupadamente con aquel simple pantanal azul y esa camiseta naranja al tiempo que alborotaba su cabello rubio.

Abrió con ligereza su boca y el color la invadió completamente ¡Ese chico era endemoniadamente apuesto! En verdad nadie la podía culpar por fijar sus ojos en él. Y para empeorar su estado emocional Naruto le sonrió de medio lado clavando sus chispeantes ojos en ella al tiempo que se acercaba cada vez más con aquella radiante luz que la atraía tanto.

Pero aquella imagen se vio afectada cuando unos escurridizos pantalones en el suelo se enredaron en los pies del chico haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y antes de que ambos pudieran hacer algo la gravedad hizo de las suyas atrayendo el cuerpo del chico.

— ¡Hinata! ¿Estás bien?— comenzó a gritar el rubio al verse casi aplastando a la chica, de no ser porque fue lo suficientemente rápido en meter las manos hubiera caído encima de ella sin poder evitarlo, pero eso no quería decir que no la hubiera lastimado, rápidamente busco su rostro con la mirada esperando no encontrar alguna mueca de dolor.

—No te lastime….—

Se quedó en silencio cuando sus ojos azules chocaron con la confusa mirada perlada, ya lo había notado antes, los ojos de esa chica eran hipnóticos pero en ese preciso momento eran como si lo fueran todo a la vez. Dejó de pensar en lo que hacía y simplemente se dejó perder en el cautivante brillo que emanaba de ella, regodeándose con aquella pura inocencia, solo observando con detenimiento cada parte de su rostro. El encantador y excéntrico color de sus ojos, sus largas pestañas, el fino contorno de su rostro, su pequeña nariz...y esos labios...

Tan suaves y tersos a la vista _¿se sentirán igual?_

Se quedó observándolos sin decir nada, cuando ladeo un poco la cabeza y descendió solo un poco sin quitar la vista de encima, solo deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de ellos. Instintivamente se relamió sus propios labios, imaginándose recorriéndolos de igual forma provocando que su corazón se detuviera en seco ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso? ¡El no podía si quiera imaginar a Hinata de esa forma! Lo que tenía que hacer era levantarse y ayudarla pero esa chica…

¡Esa chica lo estaba descontrolando! Así que cerró sus ojos tratando de tomar de nuevo el control de sus actos, acompasando su respiración para tranquilizarse, descendiendo casi con cautela, rozando sus labios con suavidad...

Tan rápido como pudo Naruto se levanto casi volviendo a tropezar con lo que había en suelo, se frotó la cabeza con frustración y le dio la espalada a la chica—Perdón…No volverá a ocurrir…—

¿En realidad aquello estaba sucediendo? ¿Naruto… la besó? Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Hinata solo observaba la espalada del rubio con los ojos tan abiertos que dolían y solo porque ¡estaba petrificada! Su corazón era lo único que parecía reaccionar porque no dejaba de palpitar tan rápido que incluso estaba comenzando a pareces un zumbido en vez del palpitar.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué sentía esa opresión en el pecho? No sabía que sentir, que pensar, como actuar, ya que su cuerpo estaba paralizado del miedo, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de la manera incorrecta, un terrible escalofrió la dominaba y una tremendas ganas de gritar se aglomeraban en su garganta haciendo que se sintiera mareada. Y todo aquello empezó desde que sintió al chico sobre ella, pero ¿Por qué? su sola cercanía, su calor, su aroma, su escancia…

Todo él le despertaba aquel miedo irracional y perturbador ¿Pero porque? Si ¡Era Naruto! El chico dulce y enigmático que tanto le gustaba.

De ponto su cuerpo volvió a reaccionar y tan rápido como pudo se levantó de aquel sillón, aprovechando que el rubio estaba de espalda corrió hasta la puerta y salió corriendo como pudo.

¿Por qué huía? ¡No lo sabía! Sus emociones estaban disparadas contradiciéndose unas a otras. Una parte de ella le gritaba por dentro que siguiera corriendo ¡Que se alejara lo más posible y jamás regresara! mientras que la otra le suplicaba que volviera ¡Que lo necesitaba a su lado!

Pero ¿Por qué? ¡Si eso no podía ser! aunque su corazón le gritara que regresara ¡Su cuerpo se negaba a escuchar!

No supo por cuánto tiempo se alejó, ni siquiera sabía en donde se encontraba y para colmo ni siquiera tenía su celular. Y todo por Naruto…

Se sentía realmente tonta por reaccionar de esa manera, huir cuando recibes tu primer beso con el chico que te gusta no es muy romántico que digamos…

Aunque pensándolo bien ¿Por qué Naruto la besó? Eso quería decir que aquellas atenciones por partes del rubio, eran porque ella le interesaba… ¿Más que una amiga?

_¡Eso no puede ser posible! _

¿Porque todo tiene que ser tan confuso? Tal vez lo mejor sería olvidarlo y fingir que nada ocurrió ¡Además el mismo Naruto lo dijo!

_No volverá a ocurrir…_

Sin siquiera entenderlo aquel pensamiento la deprimió, cuando de pronto alguien la sostuvo de la muñeca y la hizo detener su paso con sequedad.

—Necesito hablar contigo— sus ojos quedaron prendidos en el pelirrojo que la sostenía por los hombros haciéndola reclinarse contra una pared contigua, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de miedo y confusión.

—¿Conmigo? — No lo entendía, que era lo que ese chico de Akatsuki quería de ella —Se que me reconociste aquella vez en la escuela…Sasori…¿Te suena mi nombre?—

—No sé de que hablas…yo no….—

—Estoy seguro que eres esa chica, ¿Vienes de la cuidad de la niebla, verdad?—

¿Cómo sabia eso? ¿De dónde la conocía ese sujeto? De pronto los cenizos ojos del chico se contrajeron un poco y acercándose a ella le susurró…

—Necesito tu ayuda… Es por lo que paso esa noche en el club—

Se quedó helada con el corazón paralizado…

_¿Acaso…él…?_

— No quise hacerlo pero todo fue por la culpa de S…—

— ¡Aléjate de ella Sasori! — Naruto apareció tomando a Sasori del cuello de la camisa al tiempo que lo arrojaba lejos de ella con una fuerza exagerada.

— ¡No te metas Naruto! Esto es entre ella y yo…—

— ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver contigo! — Gritó Naruto con rabia contenida pero el pelirrojo solo sonrió ladinamente al tiempo que se levantaba con lentitud, acomodó su ropa un poco y volvió a sonreír con autosuficiencia. Logrando enfurecer aun más al rubio cuando de pronto se sintió aprisionada por la espalada — ¡Narutin! ¿Recuerdas que tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes? —

Deidara había entrado en escena pasando su antebrazo por el cuello de Naruto con fuerza, casi al grado de imposibilitarle respirar —Yo no dejo las cosas a medias…— Dijo con seriedad al tiempo que apretaba más su agarre causando que las facciones de Naruto se contrajeran por el dolor.

— ¡Suéltalo! — Olvidándose de todo la chica se acercó con pasos desesperados hasta ellos para ayudar a Naruto, sin si quiera saber qué es lo que haría pero fue detenida por Sasori con brusquedad —No intervengas—y con un solo movimiento la arrojó al suelo haciendo que callera pesadamente.

—¡Hi-Hina-ta! — Trataba de llamarla Naruto ¡Pero aquellos dos chicos le imposibilitaban si quiera verla! ¡Tenía que ayudarla! Pero ¡¿Cómo?!

—¡Ey! ¿Qué está ocurriendo ahí? —Un hombre que caminaba por el lugar vio el alboroto que estaban ocasionando ese par, logrando que los dos Akatsuki se vieran entre ellos con precaución para después soltar a Naruto arrojándolo con brusquedad al suelo —Recuérdalo Naruto…No dejo las cosas a medias…— dijo antes de salir corriendo al lado de Sasori…

—H-Hinata… ¡¿Estás bien?! — de inmediato los ojos azules de Naruto buscaron a la chica con desesperación, encontrándola aun tirada en el suelo con las manos aferradas a su estomago —¡Hinata! —

Corrió hasta ella con el corazón desbocado pero nada comparado al ver su rostro lleno de dolor — Na-Naruto…M-me duele…— la chica se contraía y sus manos no dejaban de aferrar su estomago con miedo.

—Lle-llévame al hospital ¡Por favor!... —

Continuara….

….

¡Hola!

¡Ahhh! que pena con ustedes, les dije una semana y hasta ahora vengo actualizando….

¡Pero paso algo muy triste para mí! ¡La pantalla de mi lap se estrelló! T.T

Y ahora tengo que escribir en mi celular pero… ¡No es lo mismo!

Ni hablar, tendré que acostumbrarme en lo que la reparo….

Ahora con el fic…

Finalmente les dejo este nuevo capítulo que a mi punto de vista no fue suficiente…Si, tal vez exagero pero es tan poco inspirador escribir desde mi cel ¡Ni siquiera sabía cuánto llevaba escrito! Y pues lamento decir que no tengo ni idea de cuándo valla actualizar, tal vez sea rápido, tal vez no, pero no se preocupen porque yo actualizare XD

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! ¡Son maravillosos y me emociona bastante que más personas se están interesando en esta historia!

De nuevo mil gracias y espero que nos leamos muy pronto…

¡Sayo!


End file.
